Magenta
by Jingle Bubble
Summary: Kehidupan Yunho tanpa sosok Jaejoong. Muncul beberapa orang yang membuatnya semakin goyah untuk setia. Seorang gadis bernama Boa yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan juga seorang namja cantik bisu bernama Kim Moonbin yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak keras. Kemanakah hati namja tampan itu akan berlabuh? Sekuel Your Voice...YunJae as always :)
1. Chapter 1

\\(*.*)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

Sekuel of YOUR VOICE

 **"MAGENTA"**

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

 ** _2 Years Later_**

Semilir angin menerbangkan daun-daun yang gugur di tanah pemakaman itu. Tanah yang luasnya hingga menyamai lapangan _baseball_ itu terlihat lenggang. Hanya ada dua orang namja berpakaian jas rapi terlihat sedang mengunjungi sebuah makam yang ada di sana.

Namja yang memiliki tubuh tinggi besar dan bermata musang itu terlihat berjongkok di depan salah satu nisan. Diletakanya sebuket bunga lily putih di atas batu nisan itu, dirabanya permukaan batu marmer tersebut.

"Boo bagaimana kabarmu?" ucapnya sendu.

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi namja tampan itu. Mata yang dulunya adalah milik kekasih hatinya….

.

.

.

 ** _Sehari setelah Yunho bisa melihat_**

"Taeyang-ah aku ingin berterima kasih pada pendonor mata ini. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku?"

Deg

Setiap orang di ruangan itu langsung terdiam kaku mendengarnya. Semua keluarga Jung sudah tahu jika Yunho mengetahui perihal Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah" bisik Mrs Jung.

"Umma…" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" ucap Yunho mulai gelisah.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian Mrs Jung kembali bersuara.

"Mian Yunho-ah tapi pemilik mata itu sudah meninggal. Dia mengalami kecelakaan sebelum proses operasimu di lakukan. Sebelum dia meninggal dia memutuskan untuk mendonorkan matanya kepadamu. Kau mengenal namja itu Yunho-ah"

Mrs Jung mengambil nafas~

"Namja itu adalah Kim Jaejoong"

JDERR

Yunho membelalakan matanya. Ania. Tidak mungkin!

Grepp

"Umma pasti bohong kan? KATAKAN UMMA BERBOHONG!" teriak Yunho sambil mengguncangkan tubuh ummanya.

"Umma tidak berbohong" ucap Mrs Jung sedih.

Tidak mungkin. Yunho berteriak sekuat tenaganya, dihancurkannya semua barang yang ada di ruangan itu. Changmin, Mr Jung dan Taeyang berusaha menghentikannya namun namja beruang itu sangat kuat. Ruangan pasien itu langsung berubah seperti kapal pecah. Yunho baru berhenti ketika dokter datang dan menyuntiknya dengan obat penenang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yunho mengunjungi makam Jaejoong dan menangis meraung-raung di sana. Semenjak itu hubungan Yunho dan Mrs Jung menjadi memburuk. Yunho bahkan tidak mau berbicara pada ummanya selama berbulan-bulan. Namun atas bujukan halmoni Jung namja musang itu sedikit melunak. Meskipun hubungan mereka tetap tidak membaik.

.

.

.

"Sajangnim sudah waktunya anda menghadiri rapat dengan Mr Daniel"

Yunho menyeka air matanya dan mulai berdiri. Dipandangnya tempat peristirahatan istrinya tercintanya itu sebentar kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Kajja"

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho. Namja 30 tahun itu memandang ke luar mobil. Dilihatnya pohon-pohon mulai meranggas dan menggugurkan daun-daun mereka di musim ini, menambah kesan sendu di hati namja tampan itu.

"Taeyang-ah"

"Ne sajangnim"

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan pengganti Tiffany?"

"Belum sajangnim. Namun saya sudah menerima banyak lamaran. Rencananya selasa depan saya akan mewawancarai mereka. Anda bisa datang jika berkenan"

"Baiklah"

Yunho kembali memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja Jung itu. Oh ya tentang Tiffany, _chin-gu_ masih ingat? Dia adalah sekretaris Yunho yang beberapa waktu lalu mengundurkan diri karena sudah menikah. Sebentar lagi Taeyang juga akan membantu pelebaran sayap perusahaan Jung di Amerika, jadi Yunho memang memerlukan seorang sekretaris yang baru.

.

.

.

.

"Ungghhh Changmin-ssi…"

"Hm?"

"Hentikan jaebal.."

Changmin tidak memperdulikan ocehan kekasihnya dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya menciumi pundak Kibum. Mereka sedang ada di apartemen Kibum, namja _white_ itu sedang membantu Changmin dengan proyek kuliahnya. Namun namja _food monster_ yang memeluknya dari belakang itu tidak mau berhenti mengganggunya dari tadi.

Pasangan aneh itu sudah berpacaran selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Tapi sepertinya Kibum masih malu dan canggung terhadap Changmin yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Tidak seperti Changmin yang selalu blak-blakan menunjukan rasa sukanya.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatanya ketika merasakan tangan besar Changmin merambat masuk ke dalam kaosnya dan mulai membelai perutnya yang rata. Mereka memang belum melakukan hubungan yang lebih intim dari sekedar ciuman. Entah mengapa Kibum merasa belum siap, dia termasuk tipe yang kolot. Namun dia juga maklum dengan kebutuhan Changmin yang masih dalam fase penasaran dan hormon mudanya yang meledak-ledak.

"Changmin-ssi hentikan" ucap Kibum serius.

Ck. Namja jangkung itu berdecak sebal, selalu saja seperti ini. Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak mengambil tasnya yang ada di sofa.

"K-Kau mau kemana Changmin-ssi?"

"Pulang. Untuk apa aku di sini jika kau selalu cuek padaku? Dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel _ssi_? Aku sudah bukan muridmu lagi Bummie. Kenapa sulit sekali untukmu melakukan hal sepele seperti itu? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah kau pernah berusaha untuk mencintaiku?"

Namja yang baru berumur 20 tahun itu tersenyum miris. Kibum memang menerima cintanya dan berjanji akan berusaha untuk mencintainya. Tapi hubungan mereka sudah berjalan dua tahun dan tidak ada perkembangan pada hubungan mereka. Hal ini membuat Changmin gundah, dia takut Kibum hanya mempermainkanya.

"Aku pulang"

Changmin melangkah keluar dari apartemen itu. Sedangkan Kibum hanya memandang kepergian Changmin dengan pandangan sendu. Dirinya memang tidak pintar dalam berekspresi.

.

.

.

.

 **Jung Corp**

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil terlihat berjalan santai menuju ruangan direktur. Bunyi sepatu _high heels_ miliknya memenuhi ruangan. Setiap karyawan membungkukan badan kepadanya karena ayah dari yeoja mungil itu adalah _share holder_ terbesar di Jung Corp. Sehingga dirinya sangat diperlakukan istimewa di sana. Yeoja itu tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya membuat _dimple_ di pipi kirinya terlihat.

Cklek

"Yunho-ah"

Namja Jung itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum.

"Boa-ah kau sudah datang? Masuklah"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Boa itu tersenyum dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan presiden Jung itu. Boa duduk di depan meja kerja Yunho.

"Hm aku langsung ke sini setelah selesai bertemu dengan Mr Bae"

"Oh begitu. Bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah Mr Bae setuju dengan proposal yang kau ajukan?"

"Hhhh~ molla Yunho-ah, ahjussi itu sedikit alot"

Yunho tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat lelah "Sabar Boa-ah kau pasti akan mendapatkan kata _deal_ darinya. Oh ya aku masih harus menandatangani berkas-berkas ini, bisakah kau menungguku sebentar?"

'Aku akan menunggumu Yunho…sampai kapanpun' batin Boa miris.

Sudah dua tahun ini Boa mengenal Yunho. Mereka bertemu ketika ayah Boa mengundang Yunho ke pesta pernikahan Mr dan Mrs Kwon. Saat itu juga Boa langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Perlahan tapi pasti, yeoja itu mulai melakukan pendekatan pada Yunho. Akan tetapi semua usahanya nihil karena namja tampan itu selalu menolak pernyataan cintanya. Terlebih lagi dia juga mengetahui jika status Yunho masih suami orang.

Boa juga mengetahui jika Yunho tidak mencintai istrinya Park Karam. Sehingga dia merasa masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati namja tampan itu. Meskipun seringkali dia merasa rendah sebagai penggoda suami orang, Boa tetap bertahan.

"Boa!"

"Ah n-ne?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kubilang tunggu sebentar okay, kau bisa beristirahat dulu ne?"

"Oh tentu saja Yunho-ah, santai saja" ucap Boa.

Yeoja berambut panjang itu berjalan menuju sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan Yunho dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Dipandanginya wajah tampan namja pujaanya yang sedang serius dengan pekerjaanya. Boa tersenyum, setidaknya dia bersyukur karena saat ini hanya dirinya yang selalu ada di sisi Yunho. Boa berharap suatu saat Yunho akan berpaling kepadanya…

.

.

.

.

 ** _Gimpo Airport, South Korea_**

Di bagian kedatangan penumpang luar negeri terlihat pasangan suami istri yang baru saja turun dari pesawat. Sang suami terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas abu-abu yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Sedangkan istrinya memakai pakaian kasual yang _simple_ namun tetap terkesan elegan membungkus tubuhnya yang ramping.

Pasangan itu adalah Mr dan Mrs Jung, mereka baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Karena besok mereka harus menghadiri sebuah acara di Korea. Mr Jung mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai pebisnis terbaik di tahun ini sehingga mendapatkan gelar pebisnis paling berpengaruh di negeri ginseng itu. Penghargaan itu akan diberikan langsung oleh perdana menteri Korea sehingga tidak bisa diwakilkan.

"Yeobo gwenchana?"

Mr Jung memperhatikan istrinya yang terlihat pucat. Mrs Jung memang udah merasa tidak enak badan dari kemaren tapi dia masih tetap bersikeras menemani suaminya pulang ke Korea.

"Gwenchana"

Mrs Jung tersenyum lembut pada suaminya. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar _airport_ dan menuju lobi depan dimana Seungri sudah menunggu dengan beberapa orang _bodyguard_. Mereka sudah akan memasuki mobil ketika tubuh Mrs Jung tiba-tiba oleng.

"Yeobo!"

Mr Jung langsung menangkap tubuh istrinya. Seungri dan beberapa _bodyguard_ langsung berlari mendekati pasangan Jung tersebut

"Seungri-ssi tolong siapkan saja mobilnya kita langsung ke rumah sakit. Dan kalian tolong bawakan barang-barang kami"

"Baik Tuan" ucap mereka serempak

Mr Jung langsung menggendong tubuh ringan istrinya menuju mobil. Mrs Jung terlihat sangat pucat dan sesekali meremas perutnya menahan sakit.

.

.

.

.

 **Yunho POV**

Kwon Boa. Anak tunggal keluarga Kwon yang memiliki pengaruh besar bagi perusahaan Jung. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku hanya berusaha untuk bersikap sopan sehingga hubungan kedua perusahaan tetap terjaga dengan baik. Namun setelah kami berkenalan ternyata kami memiliki banyak kesamaan sehingga kami terus bersahabat hingga saat ini.

Suatu saat Boa mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku. Aku memang menceritakan tentang semua masalah hidupku padanya, karena kami begitu dekat. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika dia mengartikanya lain. Semua kebaikanku diartikan sebagai rasa sayang seorang pria terhadap lawan jenisnya. Namun bagiku itu tidak lebih dari perhatianku sebagai seorang sahabat.

Aku menolaknya.

Dan aku sungguh bersyukur karena dia mau mengerti. Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kami ini rusak karena masalah percintaan. Karena sampai kapanpun hatiku akan tetap menjadi milik namja itu. Namja jahat yang meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini. Namja yang sangat kucintai.

 ** _My other half, Jung Jaejoong._**

Hingga beberapa waktu ini entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku takut. Aku tidak ingin menghianatinya. Namun segala perhatian yang Boa berikan membuat hatiku menghangat. Pada dasarnya Boa adalah sosok wanita yang sangat menarik, pintar dan baik. Dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatiku dengan cara yang lembut. Dia tidak pernah memaksa sehingga aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Entah sampai kapan aku dapat bertahan dengan keadaan ini.

 _Boojae…apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Yunho-ah _handphone_ -mu berbunyi" ucap Boa.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari berbelanja perlengkapan kebutuhan rumah tangga dan bahan makanan untuk Yunho. Jika orang awam melihatnya, mereka seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang menghabiskan waktu berbelanja bersama.

"Biarkan saja, hanya Changmin. Paling-paling dia akan mengeluh tentang pacarnya lagi. Aku bosan mendengarnya" ucap Yunho santai.

Changmin memang sering menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan Kibum. Pertama-tama Yunho mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik dengan mendengarkan seluruh keluh kesah namja jangkung itu. Tapi lama-lama Changmin menjadi tergantung padanya. Pernah suatu saat di tengah malam Yunho harus terbangun dari tidurnya hanya untuk mendengarkan Changmin yang sedang menyombongkan diri karena telah berhasil mencium Kibum. _Its so annoying!_

Mereka tiba di apartemen Yunho pukul 7.15 malam. Yunho langsung mengambil barang belanjaan dan berjalan memasuki lift.

Pip pip pip

Cklek

"Meoong~"

Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut oleh seekor kucing abu-abu yang langsung menggesekan tubuhnya di kaki Yunho. Kucing yang dulunya sangat imut itu telah berubah menjadi kucing remaja yang cantik seperti pemiliknya. Yunho mengambilnya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanya.

"Wae Jiji-ah~ kau lapar?" tanya Yunho.

"Meong~"

"Hahaha sebentar ne?" ucap Yunho sambil meletakan barang belanjaan di meja dapur.

"Anyeong Jiji-ah~"

Boa mengulurkan tanganya mencoba mengelus kepala kucing itu. Tapi kucing bermata besar itu langsung mendesis hingga bulu-bulunya berdiri dan meloncat dari pelukan Yunho menuju kamar namja musang itu.

"Ah dia memang tidak pernah suka padaku" ucap Boa sedih.

"Ania Boa-ah. Kucing itu memang sedikit nakal. Dia hanya mau dipegang olehku dan…"

Yunho tidak menyelesaikan ucapanya membuat Boa memandang Yunho penuh tanya.

"Ah lupakan saja aku akan memberi makan Jiji sebentar, kau santai saja di ruang TV"

"Ania Yunho-ah aku akan memasak untuk makan malam saja" ujar Boa riang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Yunho tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bolero Hospital_**

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" kata Mr Jung.

"Istri anda mengalami kelelahan dan telat makan yang menyebabkan ususnya sedikit luka. Jadi untuk sementara ini Mrs Jung hanya boleh makan bubur dan minum dengan air hangat. Untuk obatnya bisa anda tebus di apotik rumah sakit. Untuk tiga hari ini Mrs Jung harus diopname"

"Baik dokter"

Mr Jung menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju istrinya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien.

"Kau mendengarnya kan? Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memasaksakan diri"

"…"

"Hahh aku tidak ingin kau sakit sayang. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu arraso?"

"Ne Mr Jung~" Mrs Jung mencium punggung tangan suminya yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

Mr Jung tersenyum. "Aku sudah menghubungi Changmin tadi. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini dengan Yunho"

Mendengar nama anak sulungnya disebut, raut muka Mrs Jung langsung berubah. Gurat kesedihan terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Jung Hankyung menyadari hal itu.

"Yeobo kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja?"

"Sudahlah Hannie. Kita sudah membahasnya berkali-kali"

Mr Jung memandang mata istrinya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dibawanya tubuh istrinya ke dalam pelukanya. Sesekali diciumnya puncak kepala istrinya dengan lembut

'Mianhae, bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan keluarga kita yang bahagia' batin Mr Jung.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Boa tengah menikmati acara makan malam mereka. Sesekali mereka membincangkan tentang masalah perusahaan dan rencana pengembangan Jung corp.

Kadang Yunho mengernyit merasakan kimchi jiggae kesukaanya yang terlalu asin. Tapi Yunho tetap memakanya, karena Yunho tahu jika Boa baru beberapa bulan yang lalu belajar memasak hanya untuk dirinya.

Setelah selesai mereka mencuci piring bersama. Pada saat itu Yunho melihat Boa mengenakan apron milik istrinya. Boa yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Yunho yang memandangnya kosong. Yeoja itu berpikiran bahwa Yunho sedang terpesona padanya sehingga dia langsung mengeluarkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Yunho merasakan matanya panas. 'Ania Yunho-ah dia sudah mati' batinya menjerit.

Boa yang melihat gelagat Yunho yang aneh beranjak mendekat. Dibelainya pipi Yunho hingga mendongakkan kepalanya, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Entah keberanian dari mana Boa semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh namja musang itu. Kakinya berjinjit dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho yang sexy. Boa memejamkan matanya ketika…..

"Hyung!"

Kedua orang yang hampir berciuman itu tersentak kaget dan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya masing-masing. Boa langsung menunduk dengan muka merah padam sedangkan Yunho hanya memandang adiknya dengan malas.

"Apa?"

Changmin memandang tajam kedua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa hyung tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

"Aku sedang sibuk tadi"

"Sibuk apa? Sibuk bermesraan dengan yeoja ini?" ucap Changmin mengejek.

"Minnie!"

"WAE?! Bisa-bisanya hyung berbuat seperti ini padahal hyung masih punya istri! Dan kau nona Kwon! Apakah kau tidak punya malu terus mengejar suami orang?"

"Jung Changmin!" bentak Yunho.

"Aku menghubungi hyung dari tadi! Umma pingsan dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit, kita harus kesana" ucap Changmin kesal.

"..…"

"Hyung!"

"Kau pergilah dulu" lirih Yunho.

Changmin mengatupkan rahangnya keras, tanganya mengepal, emosinya memuncak.

Tap tap tap

BUAGH

"Kyaa Yunho-ah!" Boa langsung menghampiri Yunho yang tersungkur di lantai.

"Pukulan itu masih belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan apa yang umma rasakan. Dari aku kecil aku selalu merasa jika umma lebih sayang hyung daripada aku! Aku juga benci jika hyung selalu mengejekku bahwa umma lebih sayang padamu! Aku selalu mengalah untukmu dan mencoba untuk menerimanya"

"Tapi sekarang semuanya terbukti! UMMA MEMANG LEBIH SAYANG PADAMU! Kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa besar pengorbanannya untukmu! Dan sekarang kau memperlakukannya seperti ini?! FUCK YOU HYUNG!"

Namja jangkung itu melangkah pergi keluar dari apartemen itu. Ditendangnya sebuah guci hias yang ada di ruang tamu hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Yunho-ah gwenchana?"

Suara yeoja itu bergetar karena ketakutan. Keluarga Jung memang akan berubah mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Gwenchana, mian aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"N-Ne. Aku pulang sekarang kalau begitu"

Boa langsung mengambil tasnya dan beranjak keluar dari apartemen itu. Yunho masih bisa merasakan pipinya berdenyut sakit. Sebenarnya namja musang itu tahu jika Changmin akan memukulnya. Pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun di bidang aikido juga memudahkannya untuk mengelak, tapi nyatanya dia tidak melakukanya.

Yunho bangkit dari lantai dan menuju kamarnya. Dilihatnya Jiji yang sudah bergelung nyaman di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Namja musang itu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kucing abu-abu itu.

Selama beberapa tahun ini Yunho memang telah berubah menjadi anak durhaka. Secara tidak langsung Yunho selalu menyakiti ummanya dengan tindakan dan perilakunya yang egois. Namja tampan itu melakukannya karena dirinya merasa jika ummanya adalah penyebab kematian istrinya.

Setelah diselidiki ternyata memang istrinya meninggal murni karena kecelakaan. Tapi ketika Yunho ingin mencari data tentang istrinya itu data-data itu menghilang seperti ditelan bumi.

Mrs Jung beralasan jika data-data itu hanya akan membuat Yunho selalu teringat pada Jaejoong, jadi dia memusnahkannya. Yunho bahkan masih belum tahu rupa istrinya sendiri hingga sekarang. Mulai saat itu hubungan Yunho dan Mrs Jung mulai memburuk.

Yunho memejamkan matanya lelah. Ingin rasanya dia menyusul istrinya namun sebuah tanggung jawab membuatnya selalu berpikir ulang. Nanti….jika tanggung jawab itu sudah selesai mungkin namja Jung itu akan menyusul istrinya…

.

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan cepat menuju ruangan tempat ummanya dirawat. Setelah bertanya kepada seorang perawat yang bertugas, namja jangkung itu mendapatkan informasi jika ummanya dirawat di kamar bagian selatan rumah sakit.

Cklek

Changmin memasuki kamar rawat itu. Mr Jung tengah tertidur di sofa, ummanya sedang mengobrol dengan bibi Jang dan seseorang. Rambut hitam legam itu, kulit seputih salju, dan siluet yang ramping.

"Kibum…"

Namja cantik itu menoleh. Dipandangnya kekasihnya yang tengah melihatnya penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Umm t-tadi aku mengunjungi bibi Kim karena keadaanya tiba-tiba kritis. Saat itu aku melihat Mrs Jung di kamar ini jadi aku sempatkan untuk mampir"

Namja _food monster_ itu diam sambil memandang kekasihnya yang terlihat kikuk. Kekasihnya itu selalu seperti itu setelah mereka bertengkar. Kibum selalu merasa bersalah dan canggung.

Lihatlah tubuhnya yang bergerak gelisah, kepalanya menunduk, dan tangan putihnya yang meremas ujung kaosnya hingga lusuh. Hahh~ bagaimana bisa Changmin tetap marah jika disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu.

Cup

"Arraso, gumawo ne?" senyum namja pemilik _deer eyes_ itu.

Kibum merona tingkat dewa ketika Changmin mencium keningnya di depan banyak orang. Meskipun semua keluarga Jung sudah mengetahui hubunganya dengan Changmin, tapi tetap saja….

"Yah Minnie apa kau tidak malu bermesraan di depanku dan bibi Jang?" kata Mrs Jung angkuh.

"Ah wae? Umma dan appa bahkan pernah melakukan hal yang lebih parah di mobil yang parkir di garasi. Umma pikir aku tidak tahu?" ejek Changmin.

Wajah cantik Mrs Jung langsung memerah sempurna. Dilemparkanya sebuah bantal ke arah Changmin yang langsung ditangkap oleh putra bungsunya dengan baik. Changmin tertawa keras yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dari Mrs Jung.

"Appamu masih tidur, jangan berisik" ucap Mrs Jung galak.

"Ne umma~"

"Sekarang kau antarkan Kibum pulang ini sudah malam"

Mrs Jung menoleh ke arah Kibum dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo Kibum-ah sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungiku"

"Sama-sama Mrs Jung"

"Jja aku akan mengantarmu"

Changmin meraih tangan Kibum dan membimbingnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran tempat mobil Changmin berada. Selama perjalan menuju apartemen Kibum, mereka kembali terdiam. Hingga setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai tempat tujuan.

"Jja masuklah, besok aku akan menjemputmu ke kampus"

Changmin beranjak dari pintu apartemen itu namun sebuah tangan halus menahannya.

"Minnie~"

Namja tiang itu membelalakan matanya dan menoleh pada kekasihnya yang kini sibuk menunduk malu dan menggigit bibir merahnya. Baru pertama kali ini namja cantik itu memanggilnya begitu.

"Umm m-masuklah dulu" ucap Kibum malu.

Namja cantik itu tahu jika kekasihnya sedang ada masalah. Terlihat dari aura Changmin yang muram, meskipun dia selalu tertawa. Anak bungsu keluarga Jung itu memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Changmin menurut dan mengikuti Kibum yang membawanya ke ruang santai. Mereka duduk di atas sofa yang lebar dan empuk. Suasana menjadi hening…hingga beberapa saat kemudian Kibum mulai membuka suara.

"Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, jika kau mau kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" ucap Kibum hati-hati

Changmin merasa hangat, kekasihnya itu memang sangat mengerti dirinya. Walaupun kadang-kadang Kibum sulit dalam berekspresi, namja cantik itu selalu tahu jika ada yang tidak beres dengan Changmin.

Kibum terkejut ketika Changmin merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuannya dan memeluk erat perutnya. Namja jangkung itu tampak menikmati aroma tubuh Kibum yang menenangkan. Sedangkan Kibum hanya membiarkan Changmin berbuat semaunya, asalkan hal itu membuat namja tinggi itu merasa lebih baik. Perlahan tangan Kibum membelai surai Changmin lembut dan menyisirnya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Umma selalu melakukan itu jika aku sedih" ucap Changmin melepaskan pelukanya dan merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang

Kibum masih terus membelai rambut Changmin sembari memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Sejak aku kecil umma selalu memanjakanku, setiap aku meminta sesuatu dia pasti akan langsung memberikanya. Meskipun sikapnya sangat angkuh tapi aku tahu jika dia sayang padaku. Dia hanya sulit untuk menyatakan rasa sayangnya secara gamblang. Mirip denganmu, mungkin itu salah satu alasan aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Tangan Changmin terangkat ke atas kemudian membelai pipi Kibum yang sudah merona.

"Tapi meskipun umma sayang padaku aku merasakan rasa sayang itu sangat berbeda dengan rasa sayangnya yang diberikan kepada Yunho hyung. Umma selalu memberikan yang terbaik pada Yunho hyung, dia juga selalu membanggakan kehebatan Yunho hyung ke semua orang.

Hal itu membuatku berjuang keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Namun umma tidak pernah memandangku seperti caranya memandang hyungku. Jika kebetulan aku dan Yunho hyung menginginkan hal yang sama maka sudah dapat dipastikan hyungku yang akan mendapatkanya. Setelah itu dengan angkuhnya Yunho hyung akan mengejekku jika umma lebih sayang padanya. Hal itu selalu sukses membuatku menangis dan melapor pada appa hehe~" Changmin tersenyum sendu.

"Seiring berjalanya waktu appa mulai menceritakan kehidupan keluarga Jung sebelum sukses seperti ini. Dan aku tahu semua penderitaan Yunho hyung ketika masa kecilnya, mungkin aku sendiri tidak akan bisa membayangkan jika posisiku seperti Yunho hyung. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa umma lebih sayang padanya. Mulai saat itu aku mencoba untuk menerima semuanya"

"Tapi aku tidak suka melihat sikap Yunho hyung yang sekarang. Dia memperlakukan umma seperti musuh, aku yakin umma jatuh sakit karena memikirkan Yunho hyung. Semua ini karena namja bernama Park Karam itu muncul, kenapa namja jalang itu tidak menghilang saja. Dan sekarang ada lagi seorang yeoja tak tahu malu yang mendekati hyungku. Parahnya lagi Yunho hyung terlihat mulai nyaman di dekatnya. Aku lelah Bummie…aku lelah…"

Kibum menghentikan kegiatanya mengelus rambut Changmin dan memandang wajah letih kekasihnya dengan sedih. Perlahan namja cantik itu membungkuk dan membawa kepalanya mendekat ke kepala Changmin yang ada di pangkuanya.

Cup

"Gwenchanayo, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Kibum tersenyum manis setelah mencium kening kekasihnya. Changmin kembali terkejut dengan tindakan namja cantik itu, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kibum menciumnya duluan meski hanya di kening.

Changmin mengulurkan tanganya untuk mengambil kacamata Kibum dan meletakanya di meja. Kemudian diraihnya tengkuk Kibum hingga wajah namja cantik itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat.

Namja jangkung itu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir kekasihnya.

Changmin mengecup bibir atas bawah Kibum bergantian kemudian menyesapnya. Perlahan Kibum memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Changmin, membuat si bungsu Jung itu merasakan darah ditubuhnya berdesir hangat. Changmin dapat merasakan posisi Kibum yang kurang nyaman. Sehingga tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Changmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendorong bahu Kibum pelan sehingga namja cantik itu terlentang pasrah di bawah kungkunganya.

Semakin lama ciuman lembut itu berubah semakin menuntut. Changmin mulai membuka mulutnya dan meraup bibir Kibum. Kepalanya berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri menikmati bibir kenyal Kibum yang semakin membengkak. Tanganya bergerak menggerayangi tubuh Kibum dan meremas setiap lekukanya.

"Nggghh nnnhh"

Ini berbahaya.

"Hahh Bummie~"

Kibum merinding mendengar suara Changmin yang terdengar lebih berat dan serak. Hembusan nafas Changmin yang panas menerpa telinganya. Changmin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kekasihnya yang terlihat berantakan di bawahnya. Bibir merahnya membengkak, kulit putihnya yang merona, bajunya yang kusut karena remasan Changmin, dan dadanya yang naik turun mencari pasokan oksigen.

Changmin melihat tepat ke manic mata Kibum yang tengah memandangnya sayu. Mereka seolah sedang bicara dengan mata mereka. Kibum melihat kilatan posesif di mata bambi Changmin. Namja cantik itu tahu apa yang namja Jung itu inginkan, dan dia juga tahu jika ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Changmin menginginkan dirinya.

Namja tampan itu mengambil tangan Kibum dan membawanya ke pipinya. Kepalanya menoleh kemudian menjilat telapak tangan Kibum seduktif membuat namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Changmin kembali menunduk dan melesakan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kibum. Hidung mancungnya menelusuri leher putih kekasihnya yang tampak menggoda, membuatnya otomatis mengeluarkan lidahnya kemudian menghisapnya sensual.

"Ah~ Minnie~"

Deg

 _That's it!_ Desahan itu yang dari tadi Changmin tunggu. Berarti kekasihnya telah memberikan ijin untuk berbuat lebih. Dengan cekatan namja jangkung itu kembali menyerang leher Kibum membuat kekasih cantiknya bergerak resah di bawah kungkunganya.

Kibum meremas rambut Changmin dengan jemari lentiknya. Ciuman namja tampan itu sudah turun ke bagian dadanya, menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan yang memabukan. Kibum memeluk kepala Changmin dan meremas rambut kekasihnya itu semakin kuat, bibir delimanya terus mengeluarkan desahan. Namja cantik itu pasrah. Kibum tahu mereka akan kehilangan saat pertama mereka malam ini.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Yunjae apartement_**

* _licking sound_ *

Tidur namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu sedikit terganggu ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah, kasar dan lunak menyentuh dagunya.

Dadanya juga terasa berat, akhirnya namja Jung itu membuka matanya. Yunho tersenyum memandang kucing milik istrinya yang sedang berusaha untuk membangunkanya.

"Meooonggg~"

"Arra arra aku bangun sekarang"

Yunho terkekeh kecil dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa saat namja Jung itu keluar dengan tampilan yang lebih segar. Kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang _wardrobe_ setelah itu menuju dapur dimana Jiji sudah menunggunya di atas konter. Yunho mengambil dua helai roti dan memasukanya ke mesin pemanggang. Sembari menunggu Yunho mengambil makanan kucing kesukaan Jiji dan menuangkanya ke mangkok kucing manis itu. Selanjutnya diambilnya sebotol susu segar dan menuangkanya ke mangkok Jiji yang satunya.

"Jja makanlah Jiji-ah"

Kucing abu-abu itu meloncat turun dan langsung menikmati makan paginya. Yunho kemudian membuat kopi dan memakan rotinya sembari membaca koran. Berita tentang gelar pebisnis terbaik yang akan diterima ayahnya menjadi halaman pertama koran tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan pagi Yunho menaruh piringnya di tempat cucian piring. Yunho sudah membayar pembantu untuk membersihkan apartemennya. Pembantu itu selalu datang di pagi hari ketika Yunho sudah pergi ke kantor.

"Aku pergi dulu Jiji-ah jaga rumah ne? Jangan nakal"

Jiji hanya memandang majikanya malas kemudian melanjutkan acaranya membersihkan bulu halusnya. Yunho melangkah keluar apartemen menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir manis di loby depan.

.

.

.

.

"Eungghh"

Namja cantik itu terbangun dari tidurnya kemudian mata beningnya perlahan terbuka. Kibum mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia melihat kekasihnya yang masih lelap tertidur sembari memeluknya.

Pipi namja salju itu merah merona membayangkan kegiatan panas mereka semalam. Pantatnya sedikit sakit dan pinggulnya seakan mati rasa. Area perutnya dan dadanya terasa lengket.

Changmin memang mengeluarkan hasratnya di luar. Atas permintaan Kibum namja jangkung itu tidak mengeluarkanya di dalam, karena Kibum takut hamil. Mereka belum menikah dan umur Changmin masih sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang appa.

"Mmhhh hey baby~" suara serak Changmin terdengar.

Namja jangkung itu mencium kening Kibum dan mempererat pelukanya. Changmin ingin tidur lagi namun hal itu tidak dilakukanya ketika merasakan gelagat Kibum yang aneh.

"Bummie wae? Apakah masih terasa sakit?"

Kibum menggeleng di dada Changmin, membuat namja tinggi itu tak sabar dan meraih dagu Kibum agar mendongak padanya.

"Ya Tuhan Bummie aku pasti menyakitimu. Mianhae. Ayo kita ke dokter saja!" Changmin panic ketika melihat mata bening Kibum berkaca-kaca.

Kibum semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Changmin dan memeluk namja tampan itu erat.

"Ania, sudah tidak terlalu sakit. A-Aku hanya takut…" ucap Kibum pelan.

"Takut? Wae?" Changmin mengelus surai hitam Kibum lembut.

"Aku sudah menyerahkan hartaku yang paling berharga padamu. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku setelah ini. Ak-Aku…"

"Sssstt cukup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu selalu gelisah namun sekali lagi aku tekankan. **Aku mencintaimu**. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu kecuali kau yang meninggalkanku duluan. Jika hal itu terjadipun, aku akan terus mengejarmu. _I'll find you…even in the ends of the abyss_ "

Kibum memejamkan matanya ketika Changmin mengecup bibirnya mesra dan menjerit kecil ketika namja jangkung itu mengangkat tubuhnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya mereka akan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Yunho POV**

Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi umma dulu sebelum pergi ke kantor. Mungkin Changmin benar, aku sudah keterlaluan pada umma. Sudah waktunya aku sedikit melapangkan diri dan memaafkan. Aku tahu semua tidak sepenuhnya salah umma.

Yunho membelokan audy hitam miliknya ke sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul. Namja Jung itu kemudian melangkah menuju ruangan Mrs Jung dirawat. Setiap orang yang berpapasan denganya memandang kagum pada sosoknya yang tegap dan berkharisma khas keturunan keluarga Jung. Wajah tampan, tubuh atletis, dan kekayaan yang berlimpah membuatnya begitu diperebutkan.

Yunho sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan ummanya namun sebelum dia sempat meraih _handle_ pintu itu seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jung Yunho!"

"Oh Donghae, apa kabar?"

Lee Donghae adalah teman kuliahku di London dulu. Kami akhirnya mengobrol sebentar karena dia sedikit sibuk. Istrinya baru saja melahirkan anak kedua mereka. Aku sedikit iri dengan teman lamaku itu. Jika namja cantik itu masih ada, pasti aku juga sudah mempunyai buah hati sekarang.

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku pergi dulu. Lain kali kita minum bersama okay?"

"Tentu saja. Sekali lagi chukae"

Yunho memandang sosok teman lamanya yang semakin menjauh. Hah~ umurnya sudah 30 tahun sekarang, mungkin dia harus melupakan istrinya dan membuat keluarga kecil yang baru. Haruskah?

Cklek. Aku membuka pintu kamar rawat itu, aroma umma langsung tercium jelas mengalahkan bau obat-obatan yang ada di sana. Kulihat umma tengah ditemani seseorang. Siapa?

"Yunho-ah" Umma tersenyum padaku

"Hm. Umma gwenchana?"

"Ne. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan ke kantor"

"Ah arraso"

Hening~

Mrs Jung tak tahu lagi harus berbicara apa. Rasanya canggung ketika sudah beberapa waktu dia dan putra sulungnya itu tidak berbicara. Sedangkan Yunho juga merasa canggung berbicara dengan ummanya setelah sekian lama.

"Nuguya?"

Yunho menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat ranjang ummanya. Orang itu terlihat menuduk, dia memakai baju berlengan tiga per empat dengan warna abu-abu lembut. Kulitnya yang sewarna cream susu terlihat bersinar, rambutnya yang agak panjang sebahu terlihat sangat halus. Yeoja atau namja?

"Chogiyo..." Yunho mulai tidak sabar karena orang itu tidak menjawab dan masih terus menunduk.

"Yah! Kau harus menjawab jika ada orang yang bertanya padamu!" bentak Yunho

Deg

Yunho merasakan darahnya berdesir ketika sosok itu akhirnya menatapnya

Deg deg

Namja musang itu kembali tertegun ketika melihat sosok di depanya mengangkat tanganya dan berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

Deg deg deg

Wajah orang itu sangat cantik. Matanya bulat besar seperti mata rusa betina, hidungnya mancung sempurna, dan bibirnya yang mungil penuh semerah buah _pomegranate_.

"Dia bisu Yunho-ah. Namanya Kim Moonbin, dia adalah sekretaris umma di Jepang jika Seungri sedang bertugas dengan appamu" ucap Mrs Jung

Yunho memandang namja itu tidak berkedip. Mungkinkah? Namja Jung itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja cantik di depanya yang kembali menunduk.

Sret

Yunho memegang dagu namja itu dan mengangkatnya. Yunho memperhatikan mata bulat besar yang juga sedang memandangnya tajam. Perhatian Yunho turun ke pipi kiri namja cantik itu. _Eopsso_. Kemudian turun lagi ke leher jenjang namja itu. Nihil. Langkah terakhir…

Sret

"Yunho-ah!"

Mrs Jung terkejut ketika putra sulungnya itu tiba-tiba langsung melesakan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sekretarisnya dan mengendusnya. Namja cantik itu meronta, tanganya berayun siap menampar anak sulung keluarga Jung itu. Dasar kurang ajar!

Grepp

Tapi Yunho menangkap tangannya dan kembali memandang wajah namja cantik itu yang memerah karena malu dan marah.

"Mianhae Kim Moonbin-ssi, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu"

Yunho melepaskan tangan kurus Moonbin dan berjalan ke luar ruangan menuju kantin. Meninggalkan dua orang namja cantik yang masih shock dengan kelakuanya. Namja Jung itu perlu menenangkan diri. Mungkin segelas cappuccino dapat membuatnya rileks.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pabbo… Bagaimana bisa aku berlaku seperti itu pada orang yang baru aku kenal. Ingat Jung Yunho, namja itu sudah mati. Dan dia tidak akan hidup lagi.

Ya.

.

.

Jung Jaejoong sudah lama pergi…

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Bubble's Note**

Eaaaaaaa...selamat datang di Magenta. Ini lanjutanya Your Voice ya. Tenang saja abang Yunho pasti bakal ketemu Boojaenya hehe. Stay with me terus ya kalo sempat besok bubble update lagi hoho.

Oke gomawooooo~

Mumumu : * : *


	2. Chapter 2

\\(*.*)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

Sekuel of YOUR VOICE

 **"MAGENTA"**

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Bubble's note itu isinya cuap2 bubble untuk reaader. karena kadang menulis itu terasa sepi chingu-ah jadi kadang bubble ingin ngobrol dengan reader. demikian pula kalau ada pengumuman penting bubble juga akan sampaikan disitu. Tolong sempatkan membaca ya...jadi kalo ada apa-apa jangan terburu marah-marah ke bubble. Bubble kan sedih jadinya huhuhu. Ne?

I would like to be your friend, bubble, not your author. Arrachiiiiii? hehe...

Gomawoo...selamat membaca~ :* :*

.

.

.

.

 **Tanda "…" berarti pemain tengah mengeluarkan suara, sedangkan tanda '…' berarti hanya batin pemain (tidak keluar suara/ khusus Moonbin dia berbicara lewat tulisan).**

.

.

.

"Bibi Jang"

Yunho memanggil seorang yeoja tua yang baru saja turun dari mobil keluarga Jung. Namja Jung itu baru saja dari kantin ketika melihat Pak Lee mengantarkan bibi Jang.

"Oh tuan muda kapan anda sampai?"

"Satu jam yang lalu, bibi darimana?"

"Dari rumah untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian ummamu dan keperluan lain"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti, mereka berdua kemudian menuju kamar rawat Mrs Jung. Yunho pamit pada Mrs Jung dan berjalan menuju parkiran bertujuan untuk langsung ke kantor. Saat ingin keluar dari gerbang rumah sakit tiba-tiba ponsel namja tampan itu berbunyi.

"Ne Taeyang-ah"

"…."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti"

Yunho memutus sambungan telepon itu. Taeyang tengah memberitahukan jika dirinya tidak bisa menemaninya rapat dengan sebuah perusahaan dari Spanyol karena menemani Mr Jung yang sedang menghadiri acara penghargaan.

Namja berbibir sexy itu kembali mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Jung Corp. Namun saat melewati halte bus di dekat rumah sakit, Yunho melihat namja cantik bernama Kim Moonbin sedang menunggu bus sendirian. Yunho tak habis pikir, bagaimana namja bisu sepertinya bisa menjadi sekretaris ummanya. Hmm tapi kalau cuma untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan rapat atau mengatur jadwal mungkin bisa saja.

Ckittt

Namja cantik yang sedang duduk sendirian itu memandang sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti di depanya. Kaca depan mobil itu perlahan terbuka.

"Masuklah" ucap Yunho.

Moonbin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membungkukan badanya dan langsung meninggalkan Yunho yang memandangnya tak percaya. Mwo? Seorang namja bisu menolak tawaranya? Menolak tawaran yang mulia Jung Yunho yang terhormat? Namja itu ingin cari mati!

Yunho dengan cepat membuka seat belt-nya kemudian keluar dari mobilnya untuk mengejar namja cantik yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan halte bus itu.

"Kim Moonbin!"

Namja cantik itu tidak menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil bahkan semakin mempercepat kakinya dan berlari. Yunho yang melihatnya semakin emosi dan juga berlari mengejar namja cantik itu.

"Yah! Berhenti!"

Yunho berlari semakin cepat namun tubuhnya yang tidak seringan dulu terlihat tidak mampu menandingi namja cantik yang berlari kencang di depanya. _Damn_! Sepertinya dia harus rajin olah raga lagi. Tubuh ramping namja cantik itu sangat lincah dan gesit berlari semakin menjauh dari Yunho.

Namja cantik itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat putra sulung majikanya itu kesusahan menandingi kecepatannya. Rasakan itu beruang gendut! Namja cantik itu tersenyum mengejek.

Yunho merasakan darahnya mendidih ketika melihat senyuman mengejek Moonbin. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian bibir tebalnya melengkung membentuk sebuah seringaian.

Brakk

Namja cantik itu menabrak bagian belakang sebuah mobil yang sedang parkir di depan sebuah toko karena tidak memperhatikan jalan di depanya. Tubuhnya langsung terjungkal ke belakang.

Hahahaha

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat kejadian itu. Perutnya sampai terasa sakit, sudah lama dia tidak tertawa selepas ini.

Eh?

Namja musang itu menghentikan aksinya ketika namja cantik itu masih tetap tergeletak tak bergerak. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan sehingga mau tak mau Yunho berjalan menghampirinya. Namja cantik itu mulai dikerubungi oleh banyak orang.

"Permisi"

Yunho menerobos masuk dan berjongkok di depan namja cantik itu

"Yah Kim Moonbin bangun!"

Yunho menguncang bahu Moonbin namun namja cantik itu tetap tidak bergerak. Perlahan Yunho menarik bahu Moonbin yang sebelumnya dalam keadaan menelungkup menjadi terlentang.

Omo!

Semua orang disitu dibuat terkesiap ketika melihat wajah Moonbin yang cantik. Juga karena hidung namja cantik itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah serta keningnya benjol. Yunho merasa sedikit kurang nyaman ketika orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik di sekitarnya. Namja Jung itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Moonbin dan berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

"Nnnn"

Moonbin terlihat mulai sadar dari tidurnya. Ah kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit dan badanya juga sakit semua. Eoh apa itu dihidungnya? Apakah dia mimisan?

Perlahan diambilnya sebuah kapas yang ada di lubang hidungnya sebelah kiri. Namja cantik itu mencoba untuk duduk, dirabanya keningnya yang terasa berdenyut dan benjol. Ah ini semua gara-gara namja Jung gendut itu!

Namja cantik itu mulai memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dirinya tengah duduk di sofa empuk berwarna hitam, di sebelah kirinya terdapat sebuah meja dengan beberapa tumpuk buku di atasnya. Terdapat sebuah jas berwarna putih yang menggantung di dinding, membuat namja putih itu mendekat dan membaca _name tag_ yang ada di dada sebelah kiri jas itu.

Dr. Kim Woobin?

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Moonbin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. Jung Yunho. Namja itu berdiri angkuh di depan pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dada, aura mengintimidasi menguar kuat dari tubuhnya. Moonbin merasa risih dengan pandangan tajam namja bermata musang itu. Dengan cepat diraihnya tas selempangnya yang ada di sofa dan beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Srett

"Yah! Mau kemana kau? Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang sudah menolongmu! Namja tak tahu aturan!"

Moonbin sedikit meringis ketika merasakan lenganya diremas kuat oleh Yunho. Dihempaskanya tangan Yunho kuat-kuat kemudian dia mulai berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Yang tentu saja tidak dimengerti oleh namja Jung di depanya.

"Yah aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, pakai ini"

Yunho memberikan sebuah kertas dan pulpen kepada namja cantik itu yang langsung menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

 _'_ _Ne terima kasih Tuan Jung karena telah membuat hariku sial. Terima kasih karena telah membuat hidungku mimisan dan kepalaku benjol. Semoga Tuhan membalas perbuatan baik Anda'_

Namja cantik itu kemudian menyerahkan kertas itu pada Yunho. Namja bertubuh beruang itu menerimanya dan langsung membacanya. Muncul kerutan di keningnya, emosinya kembali naik, diremasnya kertas itu kuat-kuat.

"Neo!"

Tap tap tap

"Yunho-ah apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Seorang namja tinggi kurus memasuki ruangan itu. Namja itu memakai jas dokter berwarna putih seperti yang tergantung di dinding. Ditanganya terdapat seekor anjing kecil yang kakinya tengah diperban.

Namja itu adalah Kim Woobin suami dari sepupu Yunho, Jung Jessica. Woobin adalah seorang dokter hewan, kebetulan kejadian tadi terjadi di dekat klinik Woobin. Klinik dimana Yunho sering membawa Jiji untuk cek kesehatan.

"Ah mianhae hyung. Aku akan pergi sekarang, ada rapat di kantor. Gomawo atas bantuan hyung. Aku pergi dulu ne? Salam untuk Sicca"

"Ne hati-hati Yunho-ah"

Yunho menyeret Moonbin keluar dari klinik itu lewat pintu belakang. Dimasukanya tubuh kurus Moonbin ke dalam mobil mewahnya kemudian dia juga masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Kau benar-benar namja tidak tahu terima kasih. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak berlari duluan. Jadi ini salahmu bukan salahku"

Moobin memandang wajah tampan Yunho tidak suka. Semuanya salahnya?

"Dan sekarang kau ikut aku ke Jung Corp. Mulai saat ini kau adalah sekretarisku. Jangan mencoba lari lagi atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya"

Yunho langsung mengunci pintu mobil itu ketika dilihatnya namja cantik di sampingnya berusaha keluar. Moonbin memandang Yunho benci dengan mata bulatnya yang dibuat setajam mungkin. _Haha Sorry Kim, you didn't look scary at all._

.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu mencebil sebal, sesekali tanganya menggeser _slide_ presentasi yang sedang di presentasikan oleh namja tampan di sampingnya. Moonbin memandang Yunho yang tengah serius menerangkan proposal kerja yang diajukan oleh Jung Corp. Namja itu terlihat sangat percaya diri, Yunho terlihat lancar berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris dan kadang juga berbicara dalam bahasa Spanyol karena perusahaan lawan memang berasal dari sana.

Setelah sampai di Jung Corp, Moonbin dipaksa berganti pakaian dan memakai jas rapi. Kemudian menjalani training singkat tentang hal-hal yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi sekretaris seorang Jung Yunho. Dan sekarang dia sedang menemani bos barunya itu _meeting_ dengan sebuah perusahaan besar.

" _Merci_ "

Plok plok plok

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terpukau oleh presentasi Yunho yang brilliant. Para yeoja memandangnya posesif ingin memiliki, sedangkan para namja memandangnya sebagai seorang Jung yang patut dikagumi. Yunho membungkuk sempurna 90o kemudian duduk di samping Moonbin yang masih cemberut.

Nyee~t

Moonbin meringis ketika merasakan kakinya diinjak seseorang. Sehingga otomatis menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho yang masih tersenyum.

'Aissh beruang gendut! Kau kan tidak perlu menginjak kakiku' batin Moonbin mengerti.

Namja cantik itu ingat, sebagai sekretaris Jung dia dituntut untuk menjadi pribadi yang baik. Yah setidaknya tersenyumlah walau sedikit. Perlahan Moonbin mengikuti kemauan si bos, namja cantik itu tersenyum dengan manis sambil memandang satu-satu wajah orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Jleb jleb jleb

Semua orang di ruangan itu seakan tertusuk anak panah _Aphrodite_ ketika melihat namja cantik itu tersenyum. Sejak kapan malaikat itu ada di sana? Mereka terlalu fokus pada Yunho sehingga tidak menyadari sesosok namja cantik yang dari tadi duduk manis di sebelah presdir mereka.

Yunho melihat seluruh namja yang ada di sana bahkan orang dari Spanyol itu sedang memandang ke arah sekretaris barunya dengan pandangan kagum, terpesona dan sedikit bernafsu. Entah mengapa Yunho merasa tidak suka.

Nyee~t

'Yah Jung Yunho sekarang apa lagi?!' jerit Moonbin dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Brakk

Yunho membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kasar, dilemparkanya berkas persetujuan perjanjian kerjasama perusahaan itu ke atas meja kerjanya. Namja tampan itu kemudian melonggarkan dasinya dan menatap nyalang ke arah namja cantik yang sedang menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Ya. Mereka telah berhasil mendapatkan proyek kerjasama dengan perusahaan Spanyol itu yang bernilai triliunan won. _So_? Apa yang membuat namja beruang itu marah?

Ceritanya begini~

Setelah mendapatkan kata deal dari pihak lawan, mereka saling bersalaman. Nah pada saat itu seorang bule pimpinan perusahaan Spanyol itu menjabat tangan Moonbin dan menciumnya.

Pria bule tua itu mengatakan jika Moonbin sangat cantik sembari memandangi tubuh namja cantik itu dari atas hingga bawah dengan mesum. Dan jika ada waktu dia menawarkan makan malam bersama yang dengan bodohnya dibalas anggukan imut oleh Moonbin. Sebenarnya namja cantik itu tidak mengerti apapun yang dikatakan bule Spanyol itu jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk berdiri di sampingku dan tersenyum. Bukan untuk menggoda namja tua dari Spanyol itu" ucap Yunho menggebu

 _'_ _Ne? Aku tidak mengerti'_

"Hah jangan pura-pura lugu"

 _'_ _Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa bahasa Spanyol, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk seperti yang kau perintahkan'_ balas Moonbin dengan note di tanganya.

"Makanya jika tidak mengerti jangan berlagak pintar!" teriak Yunho emosi

 _'_ _MWO? Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?'_

"Karena kau bodoh!"

Namja cantik itu mengepalkan tanganya erat. Baru pertama kali ini ada yang mengatainya bodoh. Dan juga apa sih maunya namja Jung itu? Dia sudah menuruti perintahnya tapi tetap saja salah.

 _'_ _Baiklah aku memang bodoh! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Selamat tinggal'_

Moonbin membalikan tubuhnya dengan emosi, namun sedikit kaget ketika tanganya ditarik ke belakang sehingga otomatis tubuhnya menubruk dada bidang seseorang.

Brukk

Yunho juga kaget ketika tubuh namja cantik itu langsung menubruk tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu lupa jika tubuh Moonbin sangat ringan sehingga dengan sedikit sentakan sosok ramping itu sudah ada di pelukanya.

Moonbin merasakan dadanya berdebar merasakan tubuhnya yang terlihat kecil di dalam kungkungan namja tampan di depanya. Ternyata perkiraanya salah, dia pikir tubuh Yunho empuk karena sedikit gemuk. Namun pada kenyataanya tubuh namja musang itu terasa keras dan kokoh, Moonbin dapat merasakan otot-otot yang kuat tersembunyi di balik jas mahal namja tampan itu. 'Ah apa yang kupikirkan' wajah Moonbin merona.

Yunho menyeringai memandang wajah Moonbin yang tertunduk malu dan ber- _blushing_ ria. Srett. Namja itu memutar tubuh Moonbin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Yunho mengambil sebuah surat perjanjian yang tadi pagi sudah dipersiapkan oleh bawahanya dan meraih sebuah pulpen.

"Jja tanda tangan di sini dan kau akan resmi menjadi sekretarisku" ucap Yunho di telinga Moonbin.

Namja cantik itu bergidik geli merasakan nafas Yunho menerpa telinganya yang sensitif. Moonbin menggeleng, dia tidak mau menjadi sekretaris namja es yang sombong, angkuh serta mesum itu. Namja cantik itu mulai meronta.

'Mwo? Namja ini kembali menolak tawaranku?' batin Yunho.

Namja berkulit cokelat itu meraih tangan Moonbin dan memaksa namja cantik itu untuk menandatangani perjanjian itu. Tapi Moonbin semakin meronta dan akhirnya membuang pulpen di tanganya ke pojok ruangan.

Yunho tidak kehabisan akal, diraihnya sebuah stempel di dekat mejanya kemudian menempelkan jempol Moonbin ke atas tinta. Namja Jung itu langsung membawanya ke atas kertas perjanjian. Moonbin semakin meronta berusaha menjauhkan tanganya dari meja namun Yunho semakin kuat mencengkeram tangan kurusnya

Plek

 _Done_. Surat perjanjian itu menjadi sah dengan tanda jempol Moonbin. Bwahahahaha Yunho tertawa puas melihat wajah kalah namja cantik di depanya. Namun…

Sree~t

Karena rasa marah, kesal, dan sebal yang terlalu besar membuat Moonbin berbuat nekat. Diambilnya tinta stempel yang ada di meja kemudian ditempelkanya banyak-banyak ke telapak tanganya. Namja cantik itu kemudian menghampiri Yunho yang masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Dengan berani Moonbin langsung meraupkan tanganya yang belepotan tinta ke wajah tampan Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu diam seketika.

 _Loading…_

1

2

3

"YAHHHHHHHH!"

Suara bass Yunho terdengar menggelegar, membuat para pegawai di sana menghentikan pekerjaanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan presdir mereka?

.

.

.

.

"Hmppht"

"Yah Boa-ah berhentilah tertawa" ucap Yunho

"Haha tapi mukamu lucu sekali Yunho-ah"

Boa kembali tertawa sambil membersihkan wajah Yunho dengan alkohol. Tepat setelah Yunho berteriak kesetanan, Boa datang untuk mengajak Yunho makan siang. Namun yeoja mungil itu sangat kaget melihat wajah Yunho yang belepotan tinta serta seorang namja yang tengah memandang Yunho nyalang tanpa merasa berdosa. Boa langsung menyuruh namja itu pergi sebelum Yunho meledak dan menubruk namja itu seperti beruang mengamuk.

"Jja sudah selesai"

"Hmm gumawo. Apa kau sudah lapar? Ayo kita makan aku yang traktir"

"Ne~ kajja"

Boa bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Yunho, mereka berjalan menuju restoran terdekat untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

 ** _Malam harinya_**

Brukk

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah di sofa depan televisi. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, tanpa terasa hari sudah beranjak petang. Kulihat Jiji tengah asyik bermain dengan mainan tikus yang aku belikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Yah setidaknya masih ada yang menemaniku di malam minggu ini.

Sebenarnya Boa mengajaku kencan tadi tapi aku merasa tidak mood jadi aku menolaknya. Aku benar-benar merindukan istriku sekarang. Malam minggu seperti ini biasanya kami akan makan malam romantis di balkon atau pergi ke sungai Han untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. _I think I need Joongie time now_. Perlahan kupejamkan kedua mataku dan berusaha untuk rileks.

 _'_ _Yunnie~'_

Terdengar suara halus seseorang menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku tersenyum

"Waeyo Boo?"

Jangan berpikiran yang aneh dulu, aku tidak gila. Namun hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku ketika aku merindukan sosok istriku yang tercinta.

 _'_ _Apa Yunnie lelah?'_

"Ne Boo, Yunnie lelah sekali~"

 _'_ _Hihi arraso Boojae akan memijat Yunnie agar capeknya hilang'_

Kurasakan tanganya yang mungil mulai menyentuh pundaku lembut kemudian memijatnya. Mungkin ini terdengar mustahil, namun aku benar-benar merasakanya seolah halusinasiku ini nyata. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mulai merasa mengantuk. Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas sofa masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Kemarilah Boo aku kedinginan"

Aku menepuk tempat kosong di sampingku, kurasakan tubuh istriku yang ramping memeluk tubuhku yang besar. Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar merindukanya

"Boo…"

 _'_ _Hmm?'_

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. A-Aku tidak sanggup menjalani hidupku sendirian"

Tanpa terasa liquid bening itu mengalir dari mata musang yang tajam itu. Namja yang selalu dikagumi, dihormati bahkan dipuja oleh banyak orang itu terlihat sangat rapuh sekarang. Sebuah kelemahan kecil mampu meruntuhkan keagungan seorang Jung Yunho. Dan kelemahan itu adalah Jung Jaejoong.

 _'_ _Joongie tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Yunnie. Joongie selalu ada disini'_ namja cantik itu menunjuk dada kiri suaminya

Yunho semakin menangis tersedu, dipeluknya tubuh mungil istrinya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Jaejoong tersenyum _'Nado Yunnie…Nado…'_

Yunho membuka matanya dan sosok cantik itu menghilang. Namja tampan itu tidak menemukanya di dalam pelukanya. Jung Jaejoong memang sudah pergi…membawa kebahagiaan Yunho bersamanya…

 _He's gone away…_

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari namja cantik bernama Kim Moonbin itu semakin melelahkan. Tak terasa waktu sudah berjalan selama satu bulan semenjak dia menjadi sekretaris namja sulung keluarga Jung itu. Setiap harinya Moonbin selalu pulang dengan badan yang letih karena bosnya yang angkuh itu benar-benar membuat hidupnya menderita.

Yunho benar-benar menggunakan kekuasaanya dengan baik. Namja tampan itu selalu memberikan tugas tanpa henti pada Moonbin. Kadang Yunho juga sengaja membuat Moonbin mengulang pekerjaanya jika namja musang itu sedang iseng. Jung Yunho seakan mendapat mainan baru, dia suka sekali melihat ekspresi kesal Moonbin yang tidak berdaya.

Contohnya saja seperti pagi ini. Namja cantik itu tengah tergesa-gesa untuk berangkat kerja karena bosnya menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan berkas penting hasil dari rapat seminggu yang lalu. Tapi demi Tuhan ini masih jam enam pagi _yorobun_ , bahkan jalanan saja masih sepi~

Drrrt drrrrt

Moonbin segera meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Oh bosnya menelpon, namja cantik itu mengangkat panggilan itu dan mengetuk layar ponsel itu dua kali. Bahasa telepon Moonbin : dua ketukan berarti 'ya', satu ketukan berarti 'tidak'

 _"_ _Kim Moonbin apakah kau sudah ada di dekat kantor?"_

Tuk tuk

 _"_ _Ah kau tahu dimana letak apartemenku?"_

Tuk

 _"_ _Arraso aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu. Antarkan berkas itu ke apartemenku saja"_

Klik

MWO? Yah! Jung Yunhooooooo!

.

.

 ** _Beberapa menit kemudian…_**

Ting tong

Namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena lagi-lagi namja Jung sialan itu berbuat seenak jidatnya. Dia sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyelesaikan berkas laporan itu dan berlarian seperti orang gila untuk mengejar bus. Semuanya sia-sia saja, dan sekarang dia disuruh mengantarkan berkas itu ke apartemenya. Aishh apa maunya?

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Moonbin menekan bel apartemen Yunho dengan emosi. Membuat pemiliknya mau tak mau harus membuka pintu apartemen itu dengan wajah garang

"Yah berhenti! Kau akan mengganggu penghuni yang lain!"

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING-

Srett

Brakk

Yunho menarik pergelangan Moonbin dan menarik namja cantik itu masuk ke apartemenya.

"Neo micheoso?!" teriak Yunho.

Moonbin akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut namun perhatianya teralihkan pada seekor kucing manis berbulu abu-abu yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Kucing itu menguap dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya lucu.

Kyaaa nomu kiyeopta~

Moonbin menghampiri kucing betina itu dan mengulurkan tanganya. Namja cantik itu ingin memeluk hewan lucu itu. Yunho yang melihatnya berusaha untuk memberitahu namja cantik itu tapi terlambat.

"Miawrrr!"

Crashh

Jiji mencakar tangan Moonbin hingga berdarah, membuat namja cantik itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Yah! Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seenak dirimu? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada kucing ku! Awas saja jika dia sampai terluka" desis Yunho marah

Sedang Moonbin hanya memandang Yunho tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia lebih mementingkan kucingnya dibandingkan dirinya yang jelas-jelas terluka.

"Duduklah di sana aku mandi dulu. Kita akan berangkat bersama" ucap Yunho acuh

Moonbin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju sofa empuk di tengah ruangan. Sesekali ditiupnya punggung tanganya yang perih bekas cakaran Jiji. Yunho melihatnya dengan pandangan iritasi. 'Ck. Merepotkan saja'

Tap tap tap

Brukk

"Bersihkan dulu lukamu dan obatilah dengan salep yang ada di situ" ucap Yunho dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya. Membuat Moonbin melongo dan mengerjapkan matanya yang besar beberapa kali.

Bibir merahnya kemudian melengkung membentuk senyum tipis. Kemudian mulai membuka kotak P3K yang barusan dilemparkan Yunho di sampingnya. Bosnya itu ternyata masih memiliki hati nurani.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka mendapatkan undangan mendadak dari salah satu mitra kerja Jung Corp yang ada di Jeju. Sehingga mau tak mau Moonbin harus menemani Yunho ke pulau kebanggaan bangsa Korea itu selama beberapa hari. Mereka berangkat dari Seoul pada siang hari dan sampai di Jeju pada sore harinya.

"Bisakah kau cepat sedikit tuan Kim" ucap Yunho dingin.

Hmph! Namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka. Moonbin berjalan menuju Yunho dengan susah payah. Di kanan dan kirinya terdapat koper miliknya dan milik Yunho. Di lehernya menggantung dua tas laptop miliknya dan juga milik bos kejamnya itu. Sungguh namja sedingin es itu tidak punya belas kasihan.

Ketika namja cantik itu tinggal sedikit lagi berada di depan Yunho tiba-tiba seorang pria gendut menyenggol tubuh kurus namja cantik itu dengan keras hingga membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Melihat kejadian itu Yunho langsung menangkap pinggang ramping sekretaris barunya itu sebelum tubuh namja cantik itu menyentuh lantai.

"Yah! Hati-hati kalau berjalan!" bentak Yunho pada pria gendut tadi.

"Ah m-mianhae t-tuan saya sedang terburu-buru. Jeongmal mianhae"

Pria gendut itu terus membungkuk dan meminta maaf sedikit ketakutan menerima pandangan membunuh dari pria bermata musang di depanya.

"Lain kali hati-hati"

"Baik tuan. Gamsahamnida" pria gendut itu langsung terbirit pergi menjauh dari mereka.

Hahh~ Yunho menghela nafasnya. Matanya beralih pada namja mungil yang sedang menunduk dalam dekapanya.

Srakk

Yunho melepaskan tanganya dari pinggang Moonbin kemudian mengambil dua tas selempang berisikan laptop yang menggantung di leher namja cantik itu. Namja tampan itu kemudian menyampirkannya ke bahunya. Setelah itu dia mengambil kopernya yang ada di tangan kanan Moonbin dan menyeretnya menuju pintu keluar airport.

Dan~

Hey lihatlah! Pipi namja cantik itu merona atas perlakuan sajangnimnya yang terkesan umm…

 _Gentle?_

Hihihi

.

.

.

.

WaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooO

Namja cantik itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya ketika memasuki _cottage_ tempat mereka menginap. _Sinca daebak_! _Cottage_ yang lagi-lagi milik keluarga Jung itu sangat indah. Terdiri dari unit-unit kamar yang mungil namun elegan dan tepat di depan pantai. Pantai itu memiliki air jernih berwarna hijau serta hamparan pasir putih yang berkilau bak mutiara. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat namja cantik itu langsung berlari untuk sekedar merasakan sejuknya air berwarna hijau zamrud itu.

Ngeeeeee~k

Moonbin nyaris tersedak ketika bajunya di tarik keras ke belakang. Namja cantik itu melihat bosnya tengah berusaha untuk menyeretnya menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing dengan mencengkeram kerah lehernya bagian belakang. 'Yah! Aku bukan kucing!' batinnya.

Srettt

"Kuberi waktu dua jam untuk beristirahat. Malam nanti kita harus bertemu klien penting jadi jangan berpikiran untuk bersenang-senang. Kita di sini untuk bekerja bukan untuk main-main!"

Yunho kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri dan meninggalkan Moonbin yang merengut tidak setuju. 'Hmmpphh! Dasar beruang gila kerja. Haahhh aku mau berendam saja ah~' batin Moonbin ceria.

Malam harinya Yunho dan Moonbin menghadiri acara makan malam yang diadakan oleh keluarga Shin, pemilik jasa parawisata di pulau Jeju. Keluarga Shin merupakan orang baru di bisnis ini sehingga beliau berniat menggaet perusahaan-perusahaan besar seperti Jung Corp untuk bekerjasama.

"Oh tuan Jung selamat datang. Silahkan"

Mr Shin tersenyum sumringah melihat kedatangan Yunho dan Moonbin. Pria tua itu kemudian mengantarkan keduanya untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang memiliki _view_ paling bagus ke pantai. Setelah itu Mr Shin beranjak ke podium dan mulai memberikan pidato sambutan untuk acara pembukaan bisnis travel milik keluarga Shin. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian

"Demikian sedikit prakata dari saya, untuk acara selanjutnya kepada presiden direktur Jung dipersilahkan untuk memberikan sepatah dua patah kata tentang kerjasama antara kedua perusahaan ini" ucap Mr Shin

Yunho dengan tenang perlahan berdiri dan melangkah dengan gagah menuju tempat Mr Shin masih berdiri. Sesaat kemudian suara berat Yunho yang tegas mulai menghipnotis setiap orang yang ada di sana. Mereka terlihat memperhatikan Yunho dengan seksama tidak ada yang melakukan suatu kegiatan apapun.

Kecuali seseorang yang tengah mengendap-ngendap menuju ke meja yang terisi dengan kue-kue lezat yang begitu menggoda.

.

.

 ** _'_** _Uughh aku lapar. Aku tidak sempat makan tadi karena keasyikan berendam. Hmm? namja Jung itu tidak jelek juga jika sedang serius seperti ini.'_ Moonbin memandang ke arah Yunho yang masih berpidato di depan.

 _'_ _Dan owhhh lihatlah para yeoja itu, hah mereka pasti jatuh pada jebakan musang jantan itu. Huh mereka belum tahu sifat aslinya yang seperti Hitler itu, cuih pasti yeoja-yeoja itu tidak akan ada yang mau hahaha.'_

Kruyuuuukkkk

 _'_ _Awwwhhh aku lapar sekali. Moonbin memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi. Bagaimana kalau aku makan saja ya? Tapi kan belum waktunya makan'_ Moonbin menoleh memperhatikan ke seluruh ruangan yang perhatiannya tersedot oleh Yunho.

 _'_ _Baiklah, aku akan mengambil kue saja kalau begitu hehe~'._ Namja cantik itu kemudian menuju ke meja panjang yang berisikan kue-kue. Omona~ kue-kue itu terlihat berkilau oleh bantuan lampu villa yang mahal. Dalam khayalan Moonbin kue-kue kecil nan imut dengan warna-warna cerah itu terlihat memanggilnya 'aku enak, aku enak!' dengan suara ala _Alvin the chipmunk_. Hal ini membuat namja cantik itu bingung. Setelah 10 menit berlalu, akhirnya dia mengambil beberapa kue dengan rakus dan membawanya kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Hap

Hmmm~

Hap

Mashita~

Hap

"Enak makanannya? tuan Kim?"

Huggh! Moonbin tersedak dan terbatuk tanpa suara. Karena terlalu asyik makan namja cantik itu tidak memperhatikan Yunho yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya. Namja cantik itu langsung mengambil air putih di meja dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

Yunho memandang sekretaris barunya itu dengan tajam kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Moonbin. "Sekali lagi kau berbuat sesuka hatimu kau akan menerima akibatnya" desis Yunho berbahaya.

Glek

'Duh mati aku…' batin Moonbin.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam tersebut berakhir sekitar jam 10 malam. Yunho bertemu dengan beberapa orang temannya yang kemudian menyeretnya pergi minum-minum sehingga Moonbin memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian. Namja cantik itu sedang menunggu sopir yang akan menjemputnya. Semilir angin laut yang berhembus membuat tubuh kurus Moonbin sedikit kedinginan. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri sejuknya angin itu juga membuat kepalanya sedikit lebih segar.

Hm?

Namja cantik itu mengambil sebuah kertas _pamphlet_ yang tertiup angin dan berhenti di dekat kakinya. Festival kembang api?

Tak lama kemudian mobil jemputannya datang namun sepertinya namja cantik itu punya rencana lain.

 _'_ _Ahjussi mianhae aku akan pulang berjalan kaki saja ne? Aku ingin refreshing'_ Moonbin berbicara dengan sopir suruhan Yunho dengan note di tangannya.

"Aduh tapi tuan Jung menyuruh saya untuk menjemput anda dan langsung mengantarkan anda pulang ke penginapan"

 _'_ _Ayolah ahjussi~ aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, besok aku sudah kembali ke Seoul. Sebentar saja ne? ne? ne?'_ Moonbin mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ -nya

"T-Ta-Tapi nanti tuan Jung pasti akan m-marah pada saya" ucap sopir itu gugup memandang wajah Moonbin yang terlihat imut.

 _'_ _Ania. Aku berjanji akan pulang sebelum Yunho sajangnim sampai, jadi ahjussi tidak usah takut okay? Jaebal ahjussi~'_

Hahhhh~ ahjussi sopir itu menghela nafasnya panjang. "Baiklah. Tapi anda harus benar-benar pulang sebelum tuan Jung pulang. Ini nomor telepon saya, telepon saja jika terjadi sesuatu"

Moonbin tersenyum sumringah _'Gamsahamnida ahjussi!'_ namja cantik itu membungkuk beberapa kali dan melambaikan tanganya ceria ke arah sopir suruhan Yunho ang sekarang mulai beranjak meninggalkanya.

 _'_ _Yuhuuu festival kembang api aku datang~~'_

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain namun masih di Jeju, tepatnya di sebuah club malam yang cukup terkenal Yunho sedang duduk santai ditemani oleh teman-temanya yang sudah lama tidak pernah dia temui.

"Hey Yunho-ah. Apakah kau tidak berniat untuk menikah hm? Bukankah kau dulu bercita-cita untuk memiliki 25 anak?"

Son Hon Jun, teman SMA Yunho itu memulai pembicaraan. Dirinya heran melihat temannya yang dari dulu selalu popular di kalangan yeoja itu masih belum memiliki pendamping. Aneh sekali…

"Tidak ada yang cocok saja" sahut Yunho santai sambil menenggak satu sloki _tequila._

"Wahhh haruskah kami mencarikanya untukmu Yunho-ah?" sahut Jin Wook

"Apakah di antara yeoja-yeoja ini tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu? Asal kau tahu servis mereka sangat memuaskan lho. Kau bisa mencobanya untuk mengisi waktu luang" bisik salah satu teman Yunho yang lain Kim Man Bok

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak tertarik" ucap Yunho datar seraya kembali meneguk cairan berakohol yang ada di depanya.

Teman-teman Yunho mengangkat bahu akan _feedback_ yang Yunho berikan. Mereka kembali bersenang-senang dengan wanita panggilan yang telah mereka datangkan untuk menemani mereka. Bahkan mereka sudah beranjak ke lantai dansa dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka dengan intim.

Yunho hanya duduk sambil memejamkan matanya lelah, sebenarnya dia ingin segera pulang dan tidur mengingat besok dia masih harus melalui perjalanan panjang menuju Seoul. Namja tampan itu hanya tidak enak untuk menolak permintaan teman-temanya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah bertemu. Kebetulan sekali mereka dapat bertemu di sini setelah sekian tahun.

Yunho merasakan lenganya ditepuk-tepuk seseorang, namja itu langsung membuka matanya.

"Dong Wook? Wae?"

"Umm langsung saja ne? Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan namja yang ada di sampingmu tadi. Nuguya?"

Alis tebal Yunho bertaut mendengar pertanyaan salah satu temannya itu. Lee Dong Wook adalah teman sejawat Yunho di SMA dulu. Namja berlesung pipi tersebut terkenal dengan sifatnya yang playboy. Sudah berapa puluh yeoja dan namja berstatus _uke_ yang telah dihamilinya dan ditinggalkanya. Membuat namja itu juga ikut popular saat itu.

"Dia sekretaris baruku"

"Hmm apakah dia masih _single_? Bolehkah aku minta nomor teleponya?" ucap Dong Wook semangat

"Ck. Dia masih 19 tahun Dong Wook-ah, terlalu muda untukmu"

"Aigoo Yunho-ah~ semakin muda semakin baik. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang ramping itu membuatku tak sabar untuk menghentak-hentakannya ketika nanti tubuh kami bersatu. Kulitnya yang putih mulus itu ingin segera kunodai dengan tanda merah dari bibirku"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu tentang dirinya" desis Yunho.

"Ah wae? Ayolah Yun kau harus berbagi jika punya barang bagus. Atau kita bisa melakukannya bersama? _A threesome_? Wahh~ pasti sangat menarik jika kita-"

Brakkk

Yunho meletakkan gelas minumannya dengan keras ke meja dan menarik kerah Dong Wook sehingga namja yang jauh lebih pendek dari Yunho itu terangkat ke atas. Kaki Dongwook melambai-lambai mencari pijakan namun Yunho tetap pada posisinya.

"Yunho-ah! apa yang kau lakukan?" Honjun datang tergopoh-gopoh dari lantai dansa ketika melihat keributan tersebut.

"Yunh- uhukk uhhukk ugghh" Dong Wook mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar Yunho dari lehernya ketika nafasnya terasa semakin sesak.

"Yunho! Lepaskan! Kau mabuk!" teriak teman-temannya yang lain sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Yunho tapi namja itu terlalu kuat. Mereka semakin panik ketika mata Dong Wook terlihat berputar ke atas dan hanya terlihat putihnya saja.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Brukkk

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh Dong Wook ke lantai membuat namja itu langsung terbatuk-batuk dan mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Sedangkan Yunho hanya berdiri di sana dengan gaya angkuhnya tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Namja tampan itu kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan club setelah sebelumnya menolak tawaran Hon Jun untuk mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

.

.

 **"** _Damn_! Kenapa semua orang selalu memandang namja itu dengan pandangan yang seperti itu? Kuakui dia memang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja tapi bukan berarti dia namja murahan! Benar-benar ingin kukuliti semua orang yang memandangnya demikian! Lihat saja!"

Yunho mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang menggebu karena emosinya tinggi. Kakinya terus melangkah menjauhi _club_ laknat itu. Namja tampan itu masih saja mengumpat tidak jelas. Entah mengapa segala sesuatu yang menyangkut namja cantik itu selalu membuatnya emosi.

Eh?

"Benar sekali, kenapa aku selalu emosi ketika berhadapan dengan Moonbin?". Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, suatu kenyataan tiba-tiba menghantamnya kuat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ku harapkan? Kenapa emosiku selalu naik jika ada orang lain mendekati namja itu? Apakah aku cemburu? "

Yunho menghela nafasnya pikiranya benar-benar kalut sekarang. Namja tampan itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya di atas pasir yang lembut. Semilir angin laut yang tidak begitu dingin membuatnya nyaman. Dibukanya jas mahal yang menutupi tubuh beruangnya kemudian namja itu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga ke siku. Perlahan dilepaskanya juga dasi yang terasa melilit lehernya dan tiga kancing kemejanya yang teratas.

"Kim Moonbin…"

Entah mengapa aku merasa jika namja ramping itu selalu dapat menarik perhatianku. Jika boleh jujur aku memang secara tidak langsung membuat sosok Moonbin sebagai pengganti istriku. Fisik yang Moonbin miliki terasa sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memiliki tinggi dan pinggang yang ramping seperti Boojae. Tapi apakah hal ini bisa dijadikan acuan jika Moonbin adalah Jaejoong?

Namja itu bukan Jaejoong! Namja itu tidak memiliki tahi lalat di pipi kirinya, lehernya mulus tanpa tanda lahir dan aroma tubuhnya tidak wangi vanilla seperti istriku. Sadar Jung!

"…."

Namun yang aku takutkan bukan itu. Aku jauh lebih takut pada kemampuan seorang Kim Moonbin yang hanya dalam waktu dekat ini membuat hatiku tidak tenang. Boa saja yang jelas-jelas berusaha untuk merebut hatiku selama kurang lebih dua tahun ini masih tidak mampu membuatku jatuh hati. Tapi kebalikanya, hanya dengan waktu dua bulan aku sudah merasakan hatiku campur aduk karena seorang Kim Moonbin.

Apakah aku jatuh cinta?

Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu rasa apa yang hinggap di diriku sekarang. Rasa ini lebih seperti perasaan seseorang yang menemukan sosok yang sudah begitu lama dinantikan.

.

 _Bogoshipo_ _ **…**_

.

.

Syuuuuuttttt

Duarrrr Duaaaaar Duuuuarrr

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman kembang api sehingga membuatku menatap langit pulau Jeju yang terlihat berkelap-kelip dengan warna yang indah. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di pantai sebelah utara sedangkan festival itu ada di seberang tempatku berada. Aku tersenyum. Apakah hari ini ada festival? Kembang api itu mengingatkanku pada saat aku melamar Boojae.

Aku masih saja memandangi langit yang bersinar sangat indah malam ini ketika tiba-tiba dua orang namja lewat di depanku tanpa permisi.

" _Pallie_ Song Hoon-ah hari ini kita mendapatkan mangsa yang istimewa" kata seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal kepada temannya yang lebih kecil.

"Istimewa bagaimana?"

"Hari ini kita akan melakukannya dengan seorang namja yang sangat cantik"

"MWO!? Namja!?"

"Aishh pelankan suaramu bodoh! Ne, namja. Tapi namja yang sangat cantik, kulitnya putih mulus, bibirnya merah menggoda dan tubuhnya wuihh yeoja saja kalah _my man_ ~"

"Eoh _sinca_? Kalau begitu ayo cepat aku sudah tidak sabar menikmati tubuhnya. Pasti sekarang Ki Seop sedang merayunya hehe"

"Dan kau tahu ada hal yang lebih menarik lagi? Namja itu bisu! Dia tidak akan bisa berteriak minta tolong ketika kita memperkosanya beramai-ramai hahahahahaha"

Deg

.

.

.

Puk puk

Kedua namja itu menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pundak mereka.

Eh?

.

.

.

.

 ** _Festival Kembang Api_**

.

Sreettt

Moonbin berjengit pelan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi mulusnya.

"Jus jeruk. Untukmu" Ki Seop memamerkan senyumnya yang paling menawan

 _'_ _Gumawo'_ Moonbin menunjukkan note di tanganya sambil tersenyum manis.

Ki Seop adalah pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya. Namja itu tak sengaja menabraknya tadi karena terlalu asyik melihat kembang api. Selanjutnya mereka pun berkenalan dan Ki Seop berjanji mentraktirnya jus jeruk kaleng sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Eh apa itu?"

 _'_ _Oh ini adalah kerajinan tangan dari kerang. Tadi aku membuatnya dengan anak-anak kecil yang ada di sini. Susah sekali lho membuatnya aku akan memberikanya untuk ummaku sebagai oleh-oleh hehe'_

"Moonbin-ssi apakah kau akan kembali ke Seoul besok?"

Moonbin mengangguk pelan

"Umm bisakah aku minta tolong? Aku juga akan kembali ke Busan besok tapi aku belum membeli oleh-oleh untuk dongsaeng ku. Jadi bisakah kau menemaniku membelinya sebentar? Aku kurang tahu selera anak perempuan saat ini" Ki Seop menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

 _"_ _Ah mianhae Ki Seop-ssi. Tapi aku harus pulang sebentar lagi"_ Moonbin merasa tidak enak.

"Jaebal Moonbin-ssi sebentaaaaar saja. Tokonya ada di depan sini saja kok 10 menit saja okay? Jika perlu nanti biar kuantar pulang" bujuk Ki Seop

 _"_ _Mianhae Ki Seop-ssi aku tetap tidak bisa"_

"Hahh~ ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Jja ayo kuantar pulang ini sudah larut dan kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan! Sangat berbahaya membiarkan namja cantik sepertimu pulang sendirian. Aku akan membeli hadiah untuk adikku besok saja"

Moonbin tidak bisa beralasan lagi sehingga dia menganggukan kepalanya terpaksa. Mereka kemudian berjalan menjauhi keramaian menelusuri jalan setapak menuju _cottage_ Jung. Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka mendengar derap kaki dan suara deru nafas seseorang yang membuat mereka otomatis menoleh ke belakang.

 _'_ _Yunho sajangnim…'_

Yunho terlihat awut-awutan, pakaiannya tidak karuan bahkan robek di bagian lenganya, tubuhnya berkeringat dan ommo! Pelipisnya lebam dan mulutnya sedikit sobek. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Hahh..hah…hahh…Ki Seop-ssi?" tanya Yunho

"N-Ne saya Ki Seop"

BUAGGGHHHHH!

Sreeet BUAGHHH BUUGGGH

Bruukkkkk Dukkk Duakkkk

.

 _Shock_

.

Moonbin hanya bisa diam menyaksikan bosnya yang langsung saja menghajar Ki Seop tanpa ampun.

BUAAAGHHH DUAAAKKK

Namja cantik itu mencoba menggerakan kakinya tapi kakinya tidak mau berpindah sama sekali.

BBOOUUUUGGHHH BUUUGGGGH

"Uhhukk uhuk To...longgg…."

Deg

Moonbin langsung berlari dan meraih lengan Yunho mencoba menghentikan aksi brutal namja musang itu namun Yunho dengan mudah menghempaskan tubuh kurus Moonbin ke pasir. Adegan itu berulang beberapa kali namun Moonbin tidak menyerah, dia bangkit lagi kemudian dengan seluruh tenaganya memeluk tubuh besar Yunho dari belakang.

"Hahh…hah…hah~cuih!" Yunho meludahi tubuh Ki Seop yang sudah tidak bergerak di bawahnya.

Namja tampan itu kemudian melepaskan tangan Moonbin yang sedang memeluknya dan menyeret namja berkulit putih itu bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Duakkk

Brakkkk

Yunho menendang begitu saja pintu menuju kamarnya dan menutupnya tak kalah kasar. Dihempaskannya tanganya yang masih menyeret Moonbin hingga tubuh namja cantik itu jatuh terduduk di pinggir ranjang.

"PUAS KAU SEKARANG? MAREBWA KIM! PUAS KAU?"

Moonbin hanya dapat memejamkan matanya ketika bosnya berteriak emosi tepat di depan wajahnya. Namja cantik itu dapat mencium bau alcohol dari nafas namja musang itu.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali JANGAN *brakkk* MELAWAN *prraaanggg* PERINTAHKU! *pyarrrrr*"

Yunho berteriak sambil melemparkan semua benda yang dapat ditemuinya hingga benda-benda malang tersebut pecah berserakan di sudut ruangan. Namja tampan itu memandang Moonbin yang terlihat bergetar ketakutan namun mata bulat hitam kelam miliknya tetap memandang Yunho tanpa gentar sedikitpun.

"APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN PADAMU HAH? JAWAB KIM MOONBIN!"

Moonbin berjengit mendengar teriakan kesetanan Yunho. Dengan tangan bergetar namja cantik itu membuka note di tanganya dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Namja cantik itu terlihat sedikit kesulitan menulis karena tanganya tidak berhenti bergetar. Setelah beberapa menit Moonbin menyerahkan kertas itu pada Yunho.

 _'_ _Saya tidak tahu apa yang membuat anda sangat marah. Saya memang tidak langsung pulang tapi bukankah tugas saya sudah selesai? Dan untuk perlakuan anda yang menghajar orang tanpa sebab saya merasa itu perbuatan yang tidak benar. Saya tahu anda adalah orang kaya dan dapat melakukan semuanya tapi bukan berarti apa yang anda lakukan selalu benar. Jika saya ada hubunganya dengan semua perilaku anda saya minta maaf. Dan jika memang saya bersalah seharusnya anda memukul saya saja. Tolong anda ingat tuan Jung bahwa dari pertama saya tidak pernah menginginkan pekerjaan ini. Jika memang saya sering membuat permasalahan dan merugikan anda lebih baik anda memecat saya. Saya akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri besok'_

Moonbin berdiri dan berjalan melewati Yunho menuju pintu keluar. Namun belum sampai tangan putihnya meraih handel pintu Moonbin merasakan kerah bajunya ditarik dengan kuat. Namja cantik itu otomatis memejamkan matanya seraya mengeratkan giginya kuat-kuat menunggu bogem mentah dari bosnya. Tapi…

Grepp

"Nnhh…"

Bukanya pukulan atau tamparan yang Moobin dapatkan. Namja cantik itu sontak membuka matanya lebar ketika dirasakannya sebuah bibir tebal menempel erat di bibir _cherry_ -nya.

Moonbin mendorong bahu Yunho dan mencoba menolehkan kepalanya ketika namja bermata musang itu mencoba memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Moonbin. Tapi Yunho dengan cepat memegang kepala Moonbin dengan kedua tanganya yang besar. Bibir tebal itu terus memagut bibir mungil Moonbin tanpa ampun. Tanpa Moonbin sadari perlahan Yunho menggiring tubuh mereka berdua mendekati ranjang.

Brukk

Kedua tubuh yang menempel erat itu jatuh bersamaan ke atas ranjang besar yang ada di kamar itu. Yunho masih terus melahap bibir Moonbin dengan brutal seolah melampiaskan semua emosinya melalui ciuman itu. Sedangkan Moonbin masih saja berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho dari tubuhnya. Namja cantik itu merasa sangat sesak ketika tubuh besar Yunho menghimpitnya ditambah bibir Yunho yang tidak berhenti memagutnya kasar.

Tubuh Moonbin tersentak ketika tangan besar Yunho mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Namja cantik itu nyaris saja menjerit ketika Yunho meremas kejantananya dan mencubit nipple-nya keras.

Moonbin membuka matanya, dia dapat melihat hidung Yunho yang mancung tengah mendesak hidungnya dan mata musang milik Yunho terpejam menikmati rasa manis bibir sekretaris barunya itu. Namun tiba-tiba mata musang itu terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang almond eyes tajam yang langsung mengunci doe eyes Moonbin.

DEG!

 _'_ _Andwe. Tidak lagi'_

Moonbin tahu apa arti pandangan itu, mata yang menggelap karena nafsu dan kilatan posesif itu. Tubuh Moonbin tiba-tiba bergetar hebat ketika kenangan buruknya di masa lalu kembali muncul di permukaan. Semua perlakuan kasar Yunho membuatnya mengingat kembali kenangan yang sudah disimpanya rapat-rapat.

Krett

"URRGHHMMM"

Yunho langsung melepas tautan bibir mereka ketika Moonbin menggigit bibirnya dengan keras hingga berdarah kembali. Yunho yang masih emosi mengayunkan tanganya tanpa sadar hendak menampar pipi Moonbin. Namun tangan besar itu hanya bisa berhenti di udara ketika kedua manic mereka kembali bertemu.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Yunho berdetak dengan keras ketika melihat dua pasang mutiara kelam itu memandangnya dengan pandangan terluka, takut dan putus asa. Membuat hati namja Jung itu sakit tanpa sebab. Hati Yunho semakin terasa ngilu ketika kedua mata yang biasanya selalu bersinar terang itu mulai memerah dan menghasilkan liquid bening yang menggenang di pelupuk mata pemiliknya. Jika namja cantik itu berkedip sudah dipastikan jika kristal bening itu akan langsung mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

Dan benar saja~

Tes

Nyuut

Yunho memalingkan mukanya ketika hatinya tak kuat lagi memandang keadaan Moonbin yang menyedihkan di bawahnya. Namja tampan itu menyingkir dari tubuh Moonbin dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Pergi…" ucap Yunho dingin.

"Pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran Kim"

Perlahan Moonbin menggerakan tubuhnya menuruni tempat tidur dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar.

Blam

Namja cantik itu kemudian menuju kamarnya sendiri yang ada di samping kamar Yunho.

Cklek

Bruukkk

Moonbin tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Namja cantik itu jatuh terduduk di lantai kemudian memeluk tubuhnya yang tidak berhenti bergetar.

"Hikss…huhuhu"

.

.

 _Kenapa hidupnya begitu menyedihkan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

\\(*.*)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

Sekuel of YOUR VOICE

 **"MAGENTA"**

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Moonbin bangun dengan muka kusut dan mata yang sembab. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya Moonbin membereskan barang-barangnya dan segala keperluanya untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Tok tok

Seorang pelayan datang dengan sebuah troli berisikan sarapan pagi ini. Satu set makanan ala Eropa langsung tersaji di meja. Moonbin mulai makan dengan tenang ketika pelayan tersebut telah beranjak pergi. Tepat pukul 8.15 namja cantik itu keluar dari kamarnya menuju mobil sewaan yang sudah terparkir di _loby_ depan. Moonbin berhenti di depan pintu mobil itu dirinya sedikit takut untuk membukanya.

Cklek

"Silahkan masuk tuan Kim"

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dari dalam oleh sopir yang menjemputnya kemarin. Mau tak mau akhirnya Moonbin masuk juga.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sopir itu terlihat khawatir.

 _'_ _Ye. Kenapa anda bertanya demikian?'_

"Ah ani. Soalnya semalam telah ditemukan tiga orang yang babak belur di pinggir pantai. Selidik punya selidik ternyata ketiga orang itu adalah sindikat pemerkosa yang biasanya selalu mengincar yeoja cantik yang sedang liburan di sini. Mereka akan memperkosa korbanya beramai-ramai dan merekamnya kemudian memposting videonya ke situs-situs porno. Tidak jarang juga mereka menggunakan video itu untuk memeras si korban"

 _'_ _Tapi apa hubunganya dengan saya?'_

"I-Itu karena tadi malam saya dan teman-teman saya yang menangkap mereka setelah tuan Jung menghajar mereka tanpa ampun. Salah satu dari pemerkosa itu adalah orang yang berbicara dengan anda di festival kembang api"

DEG

Moonbin merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing. Jadi tadi malam…

Cklek.

Brakk!

"Jalan"

Suara bass Yunho terdengar sedikit parau. Pak sopir yang mendengar perintah Yunho langsung menancap gas menuju _airport_ karena memang pesawat mereka akan berangkat jam 9 tepat. Perjalanan menuju _airport_ berlangsung dengan mengheningkan cipta. Yunho memilih untuk sibuk dengan _I-pad_ nya sedangkan Moonbin hanya diam dan menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya yang ada di atas pahanya. Sesekali namja cantik itu mencoba melirik ke arah bosnya yang tampak sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Pelipis kiri Yunho masih memar dan membiru, sedangkan bibirnya terlihat membengkak dan terluka namun sudah mengering. Moonbin meremas _note_ yang ada di tanganya dengan kuat. Entah mengapa dirinya seolah menjadi orang yang jahat sekarang.

 _Ottokhae?_

.

.

.

.

Aura canggung masih menyelimuti Yunho dan Moonbin bahkan sampai mereka berada di dalam pesawat. Yunho langsung saja tidur ketika pantat mereka menyentuh kursi penumpang dan baru bangun ketika makan siang tiba.

"Selamat siang dan selamat menikmati"

Moonbin tersenyum kepada seorang pramugari yang baru saja mengantarkan makan siang mereka. Namja cantik itu kemudian mengambil sumpit yang telah disediakan dan mengambil potongan daging panggang yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

 _'_ _Eummmhh mashita~~ hihihi~'_

Namja berkulit putih itu terus saja memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Makanan dari pesawat mewah memang selalu jjjjaaaaa~ng!

"Urrgh! Ssshhh…."

Moonbin menoleh ke arah kiri dan melihat Yunho yang sedang mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu. Namja tampan itu menyentak sumpitnya begitu saja ketika bibirnya terasa perih hingga dia tidak bisa makan. Namja Jung itu kemudian mengambil air putih kemudian meminumnya pelan-pelan. Ck~menyebalkan.

Disisi lain tepatnya di samping kananya, seorang namja cantik tengah menggigit sumpitnya dengan kuat. Dirinya sungguh merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Apakah dirinya sudah keterlaluan?

Perlahan Moonbin meletakan sumpitnya ke meja. Entah mengapa nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

 ** _3 days later…_**

 **YUNHO POV**

Saat ini aku sedang menjelaskan materi rencana pengembangan Jung Corp kepada para pemegang saham. Untuk tahun depan Jung Corp berencana untuk menambah area pemasaran produk ke luar negeri sehingga diperlukan suntikan dana yang cukup besar untuk memulainya.

" _Next_ "

Kuperhatikan sekretaris yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menemaniku itu berkutat dengan _laptop_ yang ada di depanya guna menggeser _slide_ presentasi yang selanjutnya. Bicara tentang sekretaris baruku itu, sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian di pulau Jeju. Selama itu juga aku tidak menyapanya sama sekali. Kami hanya berinteraksi ketika itu menyangkut masalah pekerjaan.

Kadang-kadang kuperhatikan dia tengah memperhatikanku dengan bola matanya yang besar itu dan meremas _note_ di tanganya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada yang terjadi. Apakah namja itu tidak ingin meminta maaf sudah membuat bibirku sakit _eoh_?

Ketika aku datang ke kantor di pagi hari aku juga selalu menemukan sekotak bekal berisikan makanan yang beraneka ragam dengan tatanan yang lucu. Aku tahu siapa yang menaruhnya di mejaku. Pasti sekretaris bodohku itu!

 _It's so obvious_. Namja cantik tapi bodoh itu akan mencuri pandang padaku ketika aku mengambil kotak bekal itu, tersenyum bodoh ketika aku membukanya, dan mendesah kecewa ketika aku meletakanya kembali. Sebenarnya aku ingin memakanya namun bibirku selalu terasa perih membuatku tidak memiliki nafsu makan sama sekali. Selama tiga hari ini aku hanya bisa minum air dan beberapa vitamin.

Tiap malam aku merasakan perutku menjerit sakit karena tidak terisi makanan. Maklum karena aku juga memiliki riwayat penyakit maag sama seperti umma.

"Urrghh"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perutku sangat perih dan sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhku, kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Kudengar orang-orang mulai berbisik dan menanyakan keadaanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengatakan aku baik-baik saja. Kucoba kembali focus namun rasa sakit itu kembali datang dan lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Membuatku tidak mampu bertahan lagi dan menyerah ketika pandanganku mulai gelap.

"Sajangnim!"

.

.

.

.

 **MOONBIN POV**

"Sajangnim!"

Kudengar orang-orang mulai berteriak ketika tubuh Yunho sajangnim ambruk begitu saja ke lantai. Beberapa orang mulai mengangkatnya menuju meja terdekat.

"Kim Moonbin-ssi"

Aku mendekat ke arah seseorang namja paruh baya yang ikut membantu mengangkat Yunho sajangnim.

"Apakah kau tahu dimana Yunho sajangnim tinggal?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, kulihat Yunho sajangnim merintih kesakitan sambil meremas perutnya.

"Baiklah. Akan kupanggilkan _taxi_ tolong antarkan Yunho sajangnim. Aku juga akan memanggil dokter dan menyuruhnya ke sana okay?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku lagi dan langsung masuk ke dalam _taxi_ yang sudah datang. Beberapa orang terlihat berusaha memasukan Yunho sajangnim ke dalam _taxi_. Tak lama kemudian taxi itu sudah melaju menuju salah satu apartement termewah di Seoul tempat sajangnim tinggal.

"Urgghh…hahh.."

Kulihat sajangnim merintih lagi keringat dingin tidak berhenti menetes dari wajahnya yang tampan. Apakah begitu sakit? Aku mengambil tasku untuk mengambil sapu tangan.

Pluk

Tiba-tiba kepala sajangnim telah bersandar di bahuku, tanganya meremas ujung jas yang kupakai.

Dengan sedikit gugup kuarahkan sapu tangan yang ada di genggamanku dan menghapus keringat yang mengucur deras di dahinya. Kurasakan kepala sajangnim bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dan akhirnya berhenti di ceruk leherku. Tanganya yang tadi meremas ujung jasku sekarang telah bertengger di pinggangku dan mencengkeramnya kuat.

Deg deg deg

Jantungku berdetak keras seolah ingin meloncat keluar. Yunho sajangnim memeluku dengan erat. Kulihat mata musangnya masih terpejam dan nafas panasnya berhembus kasar di leherku.

"Urrrggh Boojae…appo…"

Nyutt

Aku merasakan mataku terasa panas. Aku tahu semua ini salahku. Jika aku tidak pergi ke pesta kembang api malam itu maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Jika aku tidak berbuat sesuka hati dan menjadi anak penurut semuanya tidak akan jadi begini.

 _'_ _Mianhae sajangnim. Jeongmal mianhae'_

.

.

.

.

 ** _Yunjae Apartement_**

.

"Penyakit maag tuan Jung kambuh. Perutnya tidak terisi apapun selama beberapa hari sehingga lambungnya bereaksi. Ini adalah obat yang harus diminum setelah makan dosisnya tiga kali sehari. Usahakan untuk tidak membiarkannya makan makanan kasar terlebih dahulu. Bubur adalah pilihan terbaik dan jauhi makanan pedas dan asam"

Moonbin menggangguk mengerti saat dokter pribadi keluarga Jung itu memberikan nasehat tentang kesehatan Yunho.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu. Semoga tuan Jung cepat sembuh" senyum Dr. Kang

Moonbin membungkukan badanya dan mengantarkan dokter yang sudah berumur itu ke luar _apartement_. Setelah itu Moonbin kembali ke kamar Yunho untuk mengecek keadaan namja tampan itu. Moonbin duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memperhatikan Yunho yang tidur dengan tenang. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, sesekali bola mata Yunho terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Namun namja tampan itu sudah tidak merintih lagi dan tidak berkeringat banyak.

Moonbin tersenyum. Perasaannya sedikit lega mengetahui keadaan sajangnimnya mulai membaik. Dan…ommo lihatlah! Bosnya itu bahkan sudah mengeluarkan kebiasaanya ketika tidur yaitu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar hahaha

Meooong~~

Meeeoooongggg~

Moonbin dapat mendengar kucing milik bosnya itu mengeong dengan keras di luar kamar. Melihat hari yang sudah sore menjelang malam, kucing manis itu pasti lapar. Moonbin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membenarkan selimut Yunho. Setelah memastikan bahwa namja Jung itu merasa nyaman namja cantik itu beranjak ke luar kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan.

Dilihatnya seekor kucing abu-abu yang tengah memandangnya dengan kedua buah matanya yang bulat dan besar. Namja cantik itu tersenyum.

 **"** **Anyeong Jiji-ah~"**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Mansion Jung_**

.

Mr dan Mrs Jung serta Changmin terlihat menikmati makan malam mereka. Malam ini mereka sengaja berkumpul karena sudah lama sekali mereka tidak makan malam bersama. Semenjak Karam tinggal di sana keluarga Jung jarang sekali berada di rumah. Mereka sering berpergian untuk menghindari tatap muka dengan namja jalang itu. Dan berhubung namja jahat itu tidak ada di rumah, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul dan menikmati masakan bibi Jang yang sangat mereka rindukan.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu Minnie?" tanya Mr Jung.

"Baik appa. Sebentar lagi aku bisa mendapatkan gelar S2-ku" jawab Changmin sambil meletakan dua potong paha ayam ke piringnya yang sudah _overload_.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus?" giliran Mrs Jung yang bertanya

"Mowa. Muuhin ahgu akhaan mwbuaa pruhahaaahaan nhiwi"

"Yah. Jangan makan sambil bicara, tidak sopan!" omel Mrs Jung

Changmin menelan semua makanan yang ada di mulutnya dan mengambil air minum.

"Ck. Umma duluan yang mengajaku bicara. Gimana sih" gerutu Changmin

"Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara pabbo! Umma tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan namja cantik semanis Kibum sebagai pacarmu. Jika umma jadi dia umma tidak akan mau dengan _food monster_ sepertimu" cibir Mrs Jung

"Ini disebut Jung _effect_ umma~ tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Jung. _It's in our blood. Right_ _appa?_ "

Mr Jung hanya tersenyum sambil memotong steak yang ada di piringnya. Sedangkan Mrs Jung memutar bola matanya malas. Keluarga kecil itu kembali melanjutkan acara _dinner_ mereka dengan diselingi canda tawa. Para _maid_ ikut tersenyum melihat keakraban keluarga Jung setidaknya malam ini mansion Jung terlihat lebih hidup.

Ya

Sebelum pengacau itu datang.

"Wow sepertinya makananya enak" celetuk Karam.

Namja pendek itu tiba-tiba muncul dengan seorang pria bule bertubuh gempal. Keduanya terlihat berpelukan dengan mesra. Keluarga Jung kaget ketika melihat namja jalang itu tiba-tiba muncul. Ternyata mereka salah duga, menurut informasi namja jalang itu masih di Amerika. Entah mengapa nafsu makan keluarga Jung langsung terbang begitu saja. Kecuali Changmin tentunya.

" _Are you hungry James? Should we eat first_?" ucap Karam

" _No baby. I would like to eat you up instead_ " _smirk_ namja yang dipanggil James itu.

" _Awwh you naughty~ Go upstair then wait for me okay_?"

" _Sure baby_ " namja bule itu menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat bibir Karam seduktif dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamar tamu yang ada di lantai dua.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membawa sembarang orang ke rumah ini Park Karam-ssi" ucap Mr Jung dingin.

" _Well~well_. Namja itu bukan namja sembarangan ahjussi, namja itu adalah kekasihku" ucap Karam sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Kekasih yang mana lagi? Menurutku lebih tepat disebut gigolo karena kau harus membayarnya setiap kali kalian melakukan _sex_ " ucap Mrs Jung sarkatis

Karam tidak memperdulikan ucapan pedas Mrs Jung dan duduk dengan tidak sopan di atas meja tempat Mr Jung makan. Membuat ketiga Jung yang ada di sana melotot tidak percaya.

"Tolong turun dari meja Karam-ssi. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan" ucap Mr Jung

"Aku akan turun dari meja ini jika Hankyung ahjussi mau menemaniku tidur malam ini. Ahjussi pasti tahu kan jika aku memiliki dua lubang yang bisa diisi~"

Karam membelai lengan Mr Jung dengan gemulai. Sudah lama Karam memperhatikan kepala keluarga Jung itu dengan seksama. Diumurnya yang sudah berkepala lima (untuk perbandingan: Brad Pitt,George Clooney,Tom Cruise juga 50 tahunan) sosok Jung Hankyung masih terlihat sangat gagah. Kesan dewasa dan _calm_ dari Hankyung membuatnya penasaran ingin menikmati malam panas dengannya. Karam juga pernah mendengar jeritan Heechul yang meneriakan betapa hebatnya Hankyung ketika telinganya tidak sengaja mendengar pasangan Jung itu bercinta. Hmm tidak ada anak ayahpun jadi~

BYUURRR

Karam gelagapan ketika seseorang menguyurnya dengan air hingga tubuhnya terjatuh dari meja.

 _"_ _How dare you bitch!"_

Mrs Jung mengambil garpu yang ada di meja dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Karam yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Mr Jung melihatnya dan langsung ikut berdiri dan merengkuh pinggang istrinya.

"Ssshhh sudahlah Chullie. Geumanhae"

"Lepaskan aku Jung! Biar kurobek mulutnya yang tidak tahu malu itu!"

Mr Jung masih menenangkan istrinya yang terus meronta minta dilepaskan membuatnya kewalahan. Akhirnya dipukulnya tengkuk istrinya hingga membuat Mrs Jung ambruk di pelukanya.

Hup

Mr Jung mengendong istrinya _bridal style_ menuju keluar mansion. Sebelum itu dia berhenti di depan Karam yang berusaha untuk berdiri namun kesusahan karena lengannya sakit efek dari jatuh tadi.

"Mianhae Karam-ssi. Appo?" tanya Mr Jung

"Ne~Lenganku sakit ahjussi~" rengek Karam menunjukan lenganya yang kemungkinan terkilir.

"Eoh sinca?"

DUAKKKKK

"AAAAAAAAAAArrghhhhhh"

Karam menjerit sekuatnya ketika Mr Jung menendang tanganya yang terkilir dengan keras.

"Sekali lagi tangan kotormu itu menyentuhku, kupastikan tangan itu tanggal dari tempatnya" desis Mr Jung lalu melangkah pergi.

Karam mengumpat kotor ketika usahanya menggoda Mr Jung tidak berhasil. Namja mungil itu sedikit terisak merasakan tanganya yang berdenyut sakit. Sekali lagi dia mencoba berdiri.

Tuk

"Aww yah!" Karam melotot pada Changmin yang baru saja melemparkan tulang ayam ke kepalanya.

"Wooopss maaf tanganku licin" ejek namja tinggi itu sambil melengos pergi.

" _Shit_!" Karam mengepalkan tanganya kuat

'Akan kubalas kalian'

.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan mansion, Changmin melajukan mobilnya menuju ke asrama kampusnya sedangkan Mr & Mrs Jung memutuskan untuk pergi ke hotel. Suami istri itu mulai bertengkar ketika Mrs Jung bangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah ada di kamar hotel. Padahal dirinya masih ingin menghajar Karam. Mrs Jung menuduh suaminya menyukai godaan Karam dan setelah itu hanya teriakan,sumpah serapah dan sedikit isakan yang terdengar di kamar hotel itu. Dan pada akhirnya berujung pada _sex_ panas dan kasar seperti biasanya. Ck~

.

.

Heechul memainkan rambut suaminya yang tengah tertidur pulas di dadanya. Namja Jung itu tertidur pulas setelah menghajar istrinya tiga ronde. Heechul mengambil satu helai rambut suaminya yang berwarna putih dan dicabutnya dengan keras hingga suaminya menggerutu dalam tidurnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya gatal. Hihihi rasakan~ Namja cantik bermarga Kim itu mencoba untuk menutup matanya namun hingga beberapa jam rasa kantuk itu tak kunjung datang menghampirinya. Diambilnya sebuah ponsel yang ada di meja nakas.

Jam 2.00 pagi.

Namja cantik itu menggeser tubuh suaminya dengan hati-hati dan beranjak dari ranjang. Tangan mulusnya mengambil sebuah _bathrobe_ dari lemari dan memakainya. Nyonya Jung itu meringis ketika merasakan cairan cinta suaminya mengalir dari lubangnya dan terus turun menuju pahanya yang ramping. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Mrs Jung mengambil sebuah botol _wine_ yang ada di meja dan menuangkanya pada sebuah gelas berleher panjang. Ibu dari dua anak itu membuka pintu balkon dan beranjak keluar membuat angin pagi yang dingin menerpa wajahnya. Mrs Jung membuka beberapa pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Matanya membulat ketika mendapatkan pesan dari Seungri jika Yunho pingsan karena maagnya kambuh. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menghela nafasnya lega ketika mengetahui seseorang tengah bersama anaknya. Mrs Jung yakin "orang itu" pasti dapat merawat anaknya dengan baik.

.

.

.

 **Heechul POV**

Aku menyesap wine yang ada ditanganku pelan. Kupandangi langit Seoul yang masih gelap gulita namun lampu kota yang berkelap kelip indah membuat kota ini terlihat menakjubkan.

Hahhh~

Yunho sakit. Apa yang dilakukan anak itu hingga maagnya kambuh? Haruskah aku ke apartementnya? Tapi sudah ada orang itu yang merawatnya, Yunho pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Orang itu…

Orang yang memberikan kesedihan sekaligus kebahagiaan pada keluarga kami. Orang yang sangat penting bagi putra sulungku Jung Yunho.

Aku tersenyum miris mengingat ketika orang itu mulai hadir di kehidupan keluarga Jung.

.

 **Flashback**

.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?"

"N-ne Mrs Jung"

Hmm tidak buruk.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan Taecyeon-ssi?"

Aku memandang namja berbadan tinggi besar dengan pakaian serba hitam yang ada di depanku. Namja tersebut adalah Ok Taecyeon, seorang detektif swasta yang kubayar untuk menyelidiki kasus kecelakaan Yunho.

"Saya sudah menyelidiki kecelakaan tuan muda Yunho namun tidak ada hal yang aneh. Keadaan mobil tuan muda juga sangat baik dan tidak ada rekayasa tangan manusia dalam kecelakaan ini. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?" tanyaku tak sabar

"Kecelakaan ini terjadi karena tuan muda menghindari seorang pengendara sepeda yang tiba-tiba lewat di depanya. Hal ini membuat tuan muda memutar haluan dan akhirnya bertubrukan dengan sebuah mobil _container_ yang melaju cepat dari arah berlawanan"

"Saya juga sudah mendapatkan identitas orang tersebut. Namanya Kim Jaejoong, 21 tahun, seorang mahasiswa seni Universitas Toho"

Deg

.

.

.

Kulihat dirinya yang sedang membersihkan daun bawang dengan serius. Saat ini kami sedang berada di dapur untuk memenuhi permintaan umma yang menginginkan kami membantunya memasak. Aku benar-benar ingin mencakar wajah cantik itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Namja ini telah merusak semuanya. Yunho bahkan melamarnya sebagai istri dan sebagai seorang umma aku tidak mau jika Yunho menikah denganya. Karena namja inilah yang menyebabkan putraku itu buta. Tapi aku memiliki rencana lain untuknya.

"Kau akan tetap melakukan pernikahan ini sebagai Park Karam dan menjalaninya hingga Yunho mendapatkan donor mata. Jika kau menolak kau akan kembali menjadi gelandangan di musim yang dingin ini bersama ibumu yang sakit-sakitan itu. Oh dan jangan lupa, kau adalah sosok Park Karam saat ini. Jangan sekali-kali kau berpikiran untuk jatuh cinta kepada Yunho. Karena namja miskin sepertimu tidak pantas untuknya"

.

.

.

"Tidakah kau mengantuk?"

Aku memandang wajah tampan suamiku yang sedang memandangku dengan lembut. Kami baru saja bercinta setelah sebelumnya bertengkar masalah menantu palsuku.

"Masih marah?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku yang tengah bersender di dadanya. Sebenarnya aku masih sebal namun tentu saja aku tidak mengakuinya.

"Percayalah padaku sayang, Jaejoong tidaklah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Anak itu sangat polos dan berhati mulia. Dia adalah pilihan terbaik untuk anak kita. Setidaknya berikanlah kesempatan padanya"

Aku hanya menelusupkan kepalaku di ceruk leher suamiku dan memeluknya tanpa menjawab ucapanya. Sungguh…hatiku belum bisa menerima semuanya.

.

.

.

Setelah itu aku mulai berusaha untuk menerima kehadiran namja itu. Kuakui namja itu memang membawa dampak yang baik bagi _uri_ Yunho. Dia sudah membuat Yunho kembali berjalan dan aku juga mendapati jika putra pertamaku itu sering tersenyum sekarang.

Seperti saat ini aku tengah memperhatikan Yunho tengah bernyanyi dengan gembira bersama namja itu. Senyum lebar tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Raut bahagia terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang tampan.

 _I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna kiss you  
I just wanna love you all my life  
I normally wouldn't say this  
But i just can't contain it  
I want you here forever right here….._

.

Keduanya saling berpandangan

.

 _By my side ~  
_.

Plok plok plok plok~

Yunho-ah…* _haengbogeyo_? *kau bahagia?

.

.

.

"Anda serius ingin melakukanya?"

Pria tua pegawai departemen agama itu melihatku dengan mata yang melebar tidak percaya.

"Ck. Lakukan saja pak tua!" ucapku iritasi

"B-Baik nyonya. T-Tapi semuanya perlu biaya yang tidak sedikit"

Hahh~ tanganku benar-benar gatal ingin menjambak rambutnya yang tinggal beberapa helai itu. Kukeluarkan cek kosong dari tasku dan melemparkanya ke meja. Namja tua itu terlihat tersenyum sumringah menerimanya.

"Tuliskan berapa yang kau minta dan aku akan langsung mentransfernya. Selesaikan secepatnya"

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja namja tua itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakanya yang mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lantang.

Baiklah Kim Jaejoong. Dengan ini kuanggap kita impas. Kupercayakan Yunho padamu.

Tolong buat dia selalu bahagia….

.

.

.

Disaat semuanya terlihat dalam keadaan baik, namja jalang pembawa sial itu kembali membawa bencana.

"Benar ahjumma namja itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong adalah penyebab semua penderitaan Yunho saat ini. Dia yang menyebabkan Yunho buta dan cacat. Meskipun aku bukan namja yang baik tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah membuat Yunho menderita"

Tubuhku serasa akan ambruk begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa namja jalang ini tahu?

"Pergi" ucapku dengan penuh kebencian.

"Hahh okay aku akan pergi. Oh ya ada satu hal lagi. Aku akan tinggal di sini mulai besok. Bagaimanapun aku masih tetap istri sah Jung Yunho. Dan ahjumma harus menyetujuinya jika tidak aku akan membongkar semua persekongkolan ahjumma pada Yunho. Dan untuk namja palsu itu aku akan menuntutnya karena telah melakukan penipuan dengan menggunakan namaku seenaknya. Ahjumma tidak perlu khawatir aku akan membuat namja miskin itu menderita"

Deg

Tidak! Hal ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan namja jalang itu merusak kebahagiaan anaku lagi.

"Seungri…"

.

.

.

Sraakk

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah map berwarna biru yang ku lemparkan ke meja. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sembab dan basah oleh air mata.

"I-ini…"

Jaejoong tak percaya melihat isi map itu. Sebuah surat nikah yang berisikan namanya dan nama Yunho.

"Ne. Itu adalah surat nikah kalian. Dari pertama istri sah dari Jung Yunho adalah kau, bukan Karam."

Kulihat mata indah itu kembali mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata hingga mengalir di pipinya.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berniat menikahkan putraku denganmu. Kau tahu? Kaulah yang menyebabkan Yunho kecelakaan dan buta"

Aku menunjukan foto-foto yang tadi Karam berikan dan Jaejoong semakin menangis menerima kenyataan yang tak pernah dia duga.

"Tapi seiring berjalanya waktu kau membuktikan jika kau adalah sosok yang terbaik bagi putraku. Kegigihanmu telah membuat mataku terbuka dan cinta kalian yang kuat membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Gumawo karena telah membuat putraku bahagia"

"Umma…hiks…"

"Tapi saat ini Tuhan sedang menguji kita. Jadi dengarkan aku dengan baik karena kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu"

Aku mengambil nafas dalam kemudian memandang wajah namja malang tak berdosa yang ikut terseret ke dalam takdir rumit keluarga ini.

"Karam sedang menyiapkan tuntutan kepadamu. Jadi aku akan menembunyikanmu untuk sementara. Ini adalah tiket menuju suatu tempat yang aman di Jepang. Semua keperluanmu sudah disiapkan jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Ta-tapi umma aku belum berpamitan pada Yunho hiks…setidaknya biarkan aku melihatnya sekali lagi"

"Tidak bisa Jaejoong-ah. Kau tahu sendiri jika Karam sedang bersamanya sekarang. Kau harus pergi sekarang sebelum dia menemukanmu"

"Pergilah. Jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di mansion Jung lagi. Dan jika kita bertemu lagi nanti anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal"

"U-Umma…."

Aku tidak sanggup memandang wajahnya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Hatiku sakit melihatnya. Namun aku harus tegas demi kebahagiaan anaku.

"Bawa dia pergi"

"Andwee hiks..hiks…umma biarkan aku melihat Yunho untuk terakhir kali. Aku mohon umma Jung hiks…hiks…"

Aku membalikan badanku ketika air mata sialan ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi. ' _Hikss…hikss..maafkan umma Jaejoong-ah, hanya ini yang dapat umma lakukan untuk melindungimu. Kumohon mengertilah…_ 'batinku perih.

"Seungri tutup pintunya"

"Tidakkk! Umma _jaebal_ huhuhu Lepaskan aku! Ummaaaaaa"

.

.

.

"Maaf tapi saya tidak bisa melakukanya"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau tahu sendiri sifat Yunho, dia akan langsung mencari istrinya ketika dia bisa melihat lagi tanpa rencana yang matang. Dia akan mengacaukan semuanya Taeyang-ssi. Kau tidak punya pilihan selain ikut dalam rencanaku"

"Dengan mengatakan jika Jaejoong-ssi sudah meninggal? Tidak nyonya, hal ini sudah keterlaluan. Tuan muda pasti akan sangat menderita jika mengetahui kebenaran ini nanti"

"Aku melakukanya untuk membuat Karam berhenti mencari Jaejoong. Kau pasti juga sudah tahu apa yang namja jalang itu rencanakan di belakang kita. Dia berkencan dengan salah satu mafia terkuat di Korea hanya untuk melawan kita. Nyawa semua orang di keluarga ini terancam Taeyang-ah"

Taeyang terdiam. Dia sangat tahu hal itu.

"Saya tahu. Tapi saya tidak bisa menghianati Yunho untuk kedua kalinya. Saya akan mencari jalan lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Permisi"

Aku memijit pelipisku yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Taeyang adalah orang yang kuat dan pintar, akan sangat merugikan jika dia ada di pihak Yunho.

Taeyang berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan kerja Mrs Jung tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Namun perkataan Mrs Jung selanjutnya membuatnya berhenti seketika.

"Jaejoong hamil"

.

.

.

Ketika aku berpikir semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana tiba-tiba datang masalah lain yang tidak kalah beratnya. Sebuah telepon dari rumah sakit di tempat aku menyembunyikan Jaejoong memberitahukan jika menantuku itu mengalami pendarahan. Malam itu juga aku pergi ke Jepang ke tempat Jaejoong berada.

Brakk

"Jaejoong-ah!"

"U-Umma..hikss"

Brukk. Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang masih terbalut baju rumah sakit.

"Hiks…hiks…maafkan Joongie umma. Joongie kehilangan aegya-aaaaaaa!"

Deg

Nafasku tercekat. Jaejoong masih menangis meraung-raung di pelukanku. Aku memandang suamiku yang juga sedang memandangku dengan pandangan terluka. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir begitu saja seiring rasa sakit yang menghantam dadaku tanpa rasa ampun.

"Ssshhhh gwenchana Joongie. Ini bukan salahmu. Gwenchana…"

.

.

.

Kupandangi sosoknya yang tengah tertidur dengan semua peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Mungkin akulah yang harus dipersalahkan hingga keadaanya menjadi seperti ini sejak aku memisahkanya dengan putranya yang tercinta.

Beberapa hari setelah Jaejoong keguguran, Jaejoong menghilang tanpa kabar. Aku menemukan sebuah surat yang mengatakan untuk tidak mencarinya karena dia ingin menenangkan diri. Sungguh ini diluar rencanaku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, sosoknya menghilang seolah di telan bumi. Sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian itu dan sejak itu pula kesehatan Jihyo noona menurun hingga akhirnya koma.

"Mianhae noona hikss…hikss…*jalmotaesseo...(aku bersalah)"

Aku menangis merasakan tangan yang kugenggam terlihat begitu kurus seakan tinggal tulangnya saja. Namun aku begitu terkejut ketika tangan kurus itu balas menggenggam tanganku meskipun lemah.

"Hikss…hikssss… noona…hiks..katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan huhuhu"

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi. Kutumpahkan semua beban yang ada di hatiku yang selama ini terasa sesak.

Mianhae…

.

.

.

Setelah puas menangis aku kembali ke kamar rawatku sendiri. Aku menyeret tiang infuse yang terhubung dengan tangan kiriku kemudian naik ke atas ranjang. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

Aku bermimpi tentang keluarga Jung yang tengah berkumpul bersama dan tersenyum bahagia. Pemandangan itu terlihat begitu nyata hingga membuatku tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Tapi aku merasakan tanganku tiba-tiba basah hingga membuatku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Jaejoongie?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya kepadaku jika dia pergi ke luar negeri bersama seorang temanya yang bernama Siwon. Dia mendapatkan pesan dari Kibum jika ummanya kritis hingga terpaksa pulang ke Korea.

"Maafkan Joongie umma.."

"Ania kau tidak bersalah Jaejoong-ah. Gwenchanayo?"

"Ne. Meskipun sulit tapi Joongie sudah lebih baik sekarang. Joongie akan kembali ke Jepang sebentar lagi. Anak-anak di sana pasti sudah sangat merindukan Joongie hehehe"

Aku ikut lega ketika melihatnya sudah bisa kembali tersenyum.

"Bersabarlah ne? Tinggal sedikit lagi"

"*Eunggg~!" ucapnya bersemangat *versi imut dari iya!

Tanganku menyentuh pipinya yang terlihat sedikit tirus. Aku berjanji bahwa setelah ini hanya kebahagiaan yang akan Jaejoong dapatkan.

 _"_ _Jung Yunho!"_

 **DEG**

Jantung kami seolah akan meloncat keluar ketika mendengarnya. Kenapa anak itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Aku mendengarnya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, sepertinya Tuhan masih berpihak pada kami.

"Umma eottokae?"

"Sssttt ambilkan tas umma pallie!"

Jaejoong segera berdiri dan mengambil tas Mrs Jung yang ada di sofa. Setelah itu Mrs Jung terlihat mengeluarkan sebotol _conclear_ dan mengusapkannya di tahi lalat Jaejoong yang ada di pipi dan juga pada tanda lahir yang ada di lehernya. Kemudian mengambil bedak dan mengusapkanya di tempat yang sama hingga dua tanda itu tersamarkan.

"Ingat Jaejoong-ah jangan sekali-kali kau mengeluarkan suaramu ok? Kau diam saja di situ. Selama kau tidak bersuara Yunho tidak akan mengenalimu"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti namun tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Diambilnya kembali tas milik Mrs Jung dan mengambil sebotol parfum yang ada di sana.

Sroossh srosshhh

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dia pasti akan mengendusku"

 _"_ _Baiklah jika begitu, aku pergi dulu. Lain kali kita minum bersama okay?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Sekali lagi chukae"_

Kami langsung kembali ke posisi kami masing-masing.

Cklek

"Yunho-ah"

"Hm. Umma gwenchana?"

"Ne. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan ke kantor"

"Ah arraso"

Rasanya canggung tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan ini karena sudah lama kami tidak bertegur sapa.

"Nuguya?"

Jantungku kembali berpacu ketika Yunho menyadari keadaan Jaejoong.

"Chogiyo..." Yunho mulai tidak sabar karena Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan masih terus menunduk.

"Yah! Kau harus menjawab jika ada orang yang bertanya padamu!" bentak Yunho.

Ya Tuhan eottoke?

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengangkat tanganya dan berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Membuatku teringat dengan anak itu. Seorang anak berumur 19 tahun yang telah mendonorkan matanya bagi Yunho. Anak itu juga bisu.

"Dia bisu Yunho-ah. Namanya Kim Moonbin, dia adalah sekretaris umma di Jepang jika Seungri sedang bertugas dengan appamu"

Dan satu lagi kebohongan keluar dari mulutku…

.

.

.

"Tuan muda menjadikan tuan Jaejoong sebagai sekretarisnya"

"MWO?"

.

.

"Palsukan semua data Kim Jaejoong menjadi Kim Moonbin. Jauhkan Park Karam dari Korea untuk sementara. Berikan dia diskon keliling dunia atau berikan berita jika dia menang lotere atau bayar seseorang untuk menggodanya atau bagaimanapun caranya terserah. Laksanakan dengan rapi"

"Baik Mrs Jung"

.

.

"Kim Moonbin, 19 tahun. Bisu sejak lahir, menetap di Jepang sejak umur 5 tahun. Menjadi sekretaris Mrs Jung karena kedua orang tuanya merupakan teman baik nyonya dan juga karena otaknya yang cerdas"

"Cukup. Gumawo Taeyang-ah"

 _'_ _Mianhae Yunho-ah'_

 **Flashback End**

.

Srett

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa tidak tidur hm? Kau akan kedinginan nanti" Mr Jung menyampirkan sebuah selimut pada tubuh istrinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ani eopsseo. Kau sendiri malah tak pakai baju" Mrs Jung melirik Mr Jung yang hanya memakai _boxer_ warna hitam.

"Malas"

"Aigooo jja kita tidur aku mengantuk sekarang"

Aku meraih tangan suamiku dan menuntunya kembali ke kamar. Sebelum itu aku mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada namja evil kesayanganku.

 _Send_

.

.

.

.

Ceklung

Changmin menghentikan acaranya nonton film "ehem-ehem" ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

"Umma?"

Hehehe. Namja yang dijuluki Lord Voldemin itu menyeringai ketika membaca sms dari ummanya.

 _Pembalasan akan dimulai_

.

.

.

.

 ** _Esok harinya…_**

 ** _._**

Pipip pipip pipip

Yunho terbangun ketika mendengar jam di sampingnya berbunyi. Plakk. Jam itu akhirnya berhenti berkicau. Yunho bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur karena tenggorokanya terasa kering. Yunho baru saja akan mengambil air di kulkas ketika melihat sebuah _note_ imut tertempel di pintu kulkas.

 _'_ _Anda tidak boleh minum air dingin dan kopi! Anda bisa membuat teh hangat saja agar lambung anda dalam keadaan baik. Jika anda lapar anda bisa makan bubur yang sudah saya siapkan'_

Yunho menutup kembali pintu kulkas itu dan beranjak menuju dapur. Terdapat sepanci bubur ayam di atas kompor, Yunho memanaskanya kembali. Namja tampan itu juga memasak air dan menyeduh teh bunga krisan. Setelah beberapa menit Yunho berjalan menuju meja makan dengan bubur dan teh krisan di tanganya. Dan sekali lagi dia menemukan sebuah _note_ serta obat di sana.

 _'_ _Ini adalah obat dari dokter. Anda harus meminumnya 3x1 sehari hingga sembuh atau maag anda akan datang lagi'_

Yunho mulai memakan bubur yang telah dipanaskanya tadi. Namja berkulit tan itu tahu siapa yang meninggalkan _note_ itu. Pasti orang itu juga yang mengantarkanya kemarin. Yunho telah meminum obatnya ketika bel apartementnya berbunyi. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

Cklek

"Boa?"

"Ah Yunho-ah gwenchana? Kudengar kau sakit jadi aku langsung kesini"

"Ne. Tapi sekarang sudah baikan. Masuklah"

Boa melepas sepatu _boot_ -nya dan menaruhnya di rak. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Namun sebuah pemandangan yang tidak terduga terpampang di depan mereka.

Kim Moonbin tengah tertidur lelap di sofa dan di atas perutnya Jiji juga tengah bergelung dengan nyaman. Hal ini sontak membuat Boa mengernyit tidak suka. 'Kenapa namja itu ada di apartement Yunho? Apakah namja itu tidur di sini? Wae? Dan kenapa Jiji bisa terlihat begitu akrab denganya?' batinya geram.

"Kim Monbin-ssi bangun"

Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Moonbin a.k.a Jaejoong tapi namja cantik itu hanya menggeliat sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Sedangkan Jiji sudah meloncat turun dan berlari menuju dapur.

"Hey bangunlah ini sudah siang"

Yunho kembali menggoyangkan tubuh Jaejoong tapi namja itu malah menepis tangan Yunho yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Plakk!

Boa yang melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong semakin tidak suka. Hingga dengan kasar yeoja mungil itu menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga namja itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Boa!"

Yunho tidak menyangka jika yeoja itu akan melakukan hal tersebut. Dimata Yunho Boa adalah wanita yang anggun dan berpendidikan. Tidak kasar seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukanya?" Yunho membantu Jaejoong yang masih duduk di lantai sambil mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Sepertinya nyawa namja cantik itu belum terkumpul

"Namja ini sangat tidak tahu malu Yunho-ah. Bisa-bisanya dia tidur di rumah bosnya seperti di rumahnya sendiri. Ini sudah siang! Dan bukankah namja kurang ajar ini juga yang dulu membuat wajahmu belepotan tinta?"

"Tapi dia juga yang menolongku ketika aku pingsan kemarin dan juga merawatku. Tidak sepantasnya kau berbuat seperti itu Boa-ah"

Boa semakin mengertakan giginya ketika mendengar Yunho membela Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri tidak tahu jika sekretarisnya masih ada di sana. Dia pikir namja cantik itu sudah pulang. Lalu bagaimana Jiji bisa…

 _'_ _S-Saya akan pulang sekarang'_ Jaejoong menunjukan _note_ di tanganya. Hatinya sedang bahagia karena Yunho membelanya.

"E-Eoh baiklah. Kau bisa libur hari ini. Gumawo sudah merawatku" jawab Yunho. Melihat pipi Jaejoong yang merona membuatnya gugup tanpa sebab.

Entah bagaimana tapi aura pink lembut seolah menguar dari kedua orang itu. Jaejoong tampak malu-malu dan kenapa juga suara Yunho tiba-tiba melembut? Ihiiiirrrr~

Eh sepertinya kita melupakan seorang yeoja yang masih ada disana. Boa meremas tas di tanganya dengan kuat. Dia tidak pernah melihat Yunho bicara dengan nada lembut seperti itu selain denganya. Dan kedua orang di depanya terlihat seperti ABG yang baru jatuh cinta.

Ania. Dia harus menghentikan semuanya karena Jung Yunho hanya miliknya seorang.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian di _apartement_ Yunho, Boa menjadi lebih sering mengunjungi Yunho di kantor. Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu juga selalu mengekori Yunho kemanapun. Pagi sekali dia sudah datang ke _apartement_ Yunho dan menyiapkan sarapan meski hanya roti selai dan susu (setiap hari). Siangnya dia juga akan mengunjungi Yunho di kantor dengan membawa makanan dan minuman dingin yang dibelinya di resto .

"Jja Yunho-ah ayo dimakan" ucap Boa semangat

"Ne. Jal mokkesseumnida*" *aku akan makan dengan baik

Yunho tersenyum paksa dan memakan roti yang telah dibeli Boa dari salah satu toko roti terkenal di Seoul. Mereka tengah berada di kantin karena sekarang jam makan siang. Sebenarnya Yunho sama sekali tidak nafsu makan karena seminggu ini Boa selalu membawakanya roti atau makanan cepat saji. Yunho bosan, namja tampan itu ingin makan makanan rumahan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Yunho melihat sekretarisnya tengah mencari tempat duduk dengan sebuah bekal yang dibungkus kain di tanganya. Namja cantik itu kemudian duduk di sebuah meja yang ada di depan Yunho tanpa sadar jika sepasang mata musang tengah memperhatikanya.

Jaejoong mulai membuka bekal yang telah disiapkanya bersama Junsu tadi pagi. FYI selama di Korea Jaejoong menumpang di kediaman Junsu dan Yoochun. Pasangan YooSu telah menikah dan juga sudah dikaruniai seorang putra bernama Park Inhwan.

Yunho masih saja memperhatikan namja cantik di depanya yang mulai memasukan makanan ke mulutnya yang mungil. Yunho sedikit merasa wow ketika melihat porsi makan sekretarisnya yang lumayan besar. Kotak makan yang di bawanya berukuran lumayan besar, setidaknya cukup untuk dua orang.

Ceklung~ceklung~

Boa mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Yeoja itu terlihat kecewa setelah membaca pesan dari ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kantor. Padahal dia masih ingin bersama Yunho lebih lama.

"Yunho-ah mian aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang"

"Okay. Ayo kuantar ke parkiran"

"Ania kau makan saja aku bisa sendiri. Aku akan menelponmu nanti"

"Baiklah"

Boa melangkah pergi menuju parkiran yang ada di _basement_ Jung Corp. Yeoja itu sesekali tersenyum pada pegawai yang menyapanya dengan ramah. Ketika sampai di _basement_ Boa berniat membuka mobilnya namun dia tidak dapat menemukan kunci mobilnya.

"Aissh pasti ketinggalan di meja kantin"

Dengan menggerutu yeoja itu kembali naik ke lantai atas dan menuju kantin. Ah itu dia~ Boa mengambil kunci mobilnya dari meja. Namun dirinya tidak menemukan sosok Yunho dan makanan yang dia bawa juga tidak tersentuh. Boa meneliti seluruh penjuru kantin dan yeoja itu menemukanya. Yunho sedang makan dengan lahap sekotak bekal yang berisi berbagai macam menu Korea.

Dan lagi-lagi namja bernama Kim Moonbin itu berada di sana. Makan satu meja dengan Yunho-nya (heol~) dan dengan menu yang sama. Sedetik kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu. Boa memandang benci namja cantik yang dianggapnya mulai mengganggu hubunganya dengan Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong memandang Boa datar dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian namja cantik itu terlihat tersenyum meremehkan. Boa terkejut melihatnya.

 _'_ _MWO? Namja itu mengejeku?'_

.

.

.

.

 ** _5 hours before…_**

.

"Bwoe?*" *apa yang kau lakukan?

"Membuat bekal Suie"

"Woa banyak sekali. Apa hyung bisa menghabiskanya?"

Junsu memandang kotak bekal tingkat tiga dengan ukuran medium yang sudah penuh dengan makanan itu dengan kagum. Tanganya otomatis terulur ingin mengambil sepotong udang goreng tepung yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

Plakk

"Andwe~ makanan itu untuk Yunnie. Aku sudah menyisihkan beberapa di meja makan. Jja mandi dulu sana biar aku yang mengurus Inhwan"

Jaejoong menutup kotak bekalnya dan membungkusnya dengan kain. Namja cantik itu kemudian mengambil Inhwan dari gendongan Junsu.

"Mamm…mamm…"

"Ommo uri Inhwanie lapar ne? Kajja kita makan~"

.

.

 ** _Lunch time…_**

.

Hmm aku akan menjalankan rencanaku sekarang. Yeoja bernama Boa itu memang perlu diberi pelajaran. Benar kata Minnie yeoja gatel itu memang minta digaruk.

Aku sengaja duduk di depan mereka dan pura-pura tidak tahu mereka ada di sana. Kubuka kotak bekalku dengan perlahan kemudian mulai makan dengan tenang. Kotak bekal yang berisi udang goreng tepung sengaja kuhadapkan ke arah mereka dan dapat kulihat Yunnie tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya hihihi~

Beberapa menit kemudian yeoja gatel itu pergi. Yunnie langsung berjalan menghampiriku tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yah berikan kotak bekalmu padaku" ujarnya sadis

 _'_ _Wae?'_

"Aku lapar bodoh"

Aku berpura-pura menghalanginya tapi tentu saja dia dapat merebutnya dengan mudah. Hatiku menghangat ketika melihatnya makan dengan lahap. Yunnie~ mani mogo*. *makan yang banyak.

Tiba-tiba saja kulihat yeoja itu tengah menatapku dengan tatapan penuh benci. Kenapa dia ke sini lagi?

 _By the way_ aku tak perduli. Kuberikan senyumku yang paling luar biasa. Hanya itu kemampuanmu? Yeoja itu terlihat seperti akan meledak namun dia berbalik dan pergi dengan menghentakan kakinya.

:P

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kami melakukan kunjungan lapang di salah satu tempat proyek pembangunan _resort_ Jung yang ada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Daerah yang dipilih adalah sebuah pedesaan dengan pemandangan alam yang indah dan segar. Memerlukan waktu sekitar satu jam dari Seoul untuk sampai di tempat ini.

"Berapa lama lagi proyek ini selesai? Anda harus ingat dengan target kita Mr Baek. Proyek ini harus sudah selesai sebelum musim libur tiba" ucap Yunho

"Ne Mr Jung tentu saja. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin"

Jaejoong mengekor di belakang dua orang yang tengah berbicara serius itu sambil sesekali mencatat hal-hal yang dianggapnya penting. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Yunho berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"_ _Yunho-ah hiks..hiks.."_

"Boa-ah apa yang terjadi?"

 _"_ _Datanglah ke tempatku sekarang hikss… jaebal..hikssss.."_

"Tapi aku—hey Boa-ah!"

Sambungan itu terputus begitu saja. Yunho yang panic langsung berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan Jaejoong yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kau tetap di sini hingga aku kembali. Kau dengar Kim?"

Yunho memandang tajam namja cantik di depanya. Dia tidak ingin kejadian di Jeju terulang kembali.

Brakk

Brummmm

Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang mobil Yunho yang semakin menjauh. Dadanya sesak melihat Yunho pergi demi wanita lain. Namun dia juga tidak bisa seratus persen menyalahkan suaminya itu karena memang di mata Yunho dirinya sudah meninggal.

.

.

.

.

Yunho sampai di kediaman keluarga Kwon satu jam setelahnya. Namja tampan itu langsung bertanya kepada seorang _maid_ yang ada di sana.

"Dimana Boa?"

"Nona ada di kamarnya tuan"

Yunho langsung menuju ke kamar Boa setelah mendapatkan jawaban itu.

Tok tok tok

"Boa ini aku"

Yunho menarik handle pintu kamar itu ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Namja musang itu memandang sekeliling kamar ketika tidak menemukan sosok yeoja yang selama ini dianggapnya sahabat. Namun ketika berjalan menuju ke arah balkon Yunho menemukan Boa sedang membaca majalah dengan santai.

"Boa-ah"

"Oh Yunho! *Nawasseo? Kajja kita makan aku sudah memasak untukmu" *kau sudah datang?

Boa merangkul lengan Yunho dan menyeretnya menuju dapur namun Yunho melepaskan tangan Boa kasar.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini Boa-ah? Kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya untuk makan?! Demi Tuhan Boa aku langsung meluncur ke sini karena kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu! Dan ternyata kau hanya mengajaku makan?! _What the hell_?!"

Boa meremas bajunya ketika mendengar Yunho meledak

"Aku melakukanya karena kau selalu menolak ajakanku"

"Tapi aku sedang sibuk dan ak-"

"Sibuk dengan sekretaris barumu itu kan? Kau lebih senang menghabiskan waktumu dengan namja penggoda itu daripada makan denganku!" teriak Boa

"Mwo?" Yunho tak percaya dengan kelakuan Boa yang berubah 180 derajat

"Kau selalu bersamanya tiap hari, kau selalu makan bekal yang dibawa namja itu, dan setiap kita bertemu kau selalu berbicara tentangnya. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku Yunho-ah! Hikss…aku yang lebih dulu bertemu denganmu dan aku juga yang selalu bersamamu selama dua tahun ini! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN NAMJA JALANG ITU MEREBUTMU DARIKU!"

"KWON BOA!"

Boa semakin menangis mendengar Yunho membentaknya keras. Sedangkan Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar….kenapa Boa jadi seperti ini?

"Kupikir kita butuh waktu untuk meredam emosi kita masing-masing. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau jadi seperti ini. Untuk sementara kita tidak usah bertemu dulu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Bye "

Boa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya ketika Yunho mengatakan kalimat itu. Dia tidak akan mau berpisah dengan Yunho.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Kreeekkk

Yunho yang berniat pergi dari ruangan itu kembali menoleh ke belakang. Namja tampan itu begitu terkejut melihat Boa yang sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Yunho otomatis kembali berbalik.

Brukk

"Kumohon Yunho-ah hikss…miliki aku. Aku tidak peduli jika kau menyukai namja lain tapi kumohon hikss..hiks..jadikan aku milikmu"

Boa memeluk tubuh Yunho dari belakang. Yunho dapat merasakan lekuk tubuh Boa yang menempel di belakangnya namun dia tidak merasakan libidonya naik. Namja Jung itu melepaskan tangan Boa yang memeluk perutnya.

"Mianhae…aku tidak bisa…"

Yunho meninggalkan yeoja itu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan tangisan Boa yang semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya ketika Yunho tak kunjung kembali. Kakinya menendang batu-batu kecil yang ada di depanya. Namja cantik itu bosan. Dia sudah berjalan-jalan ke sungai, memetik bunga dan memberi makan burung tapi Yunho masih tetap tidak muncul. Hari sudah sore dan para pekerja sudah banyak yang pulang.

Jaejoong sempat menolak ajakan seorang pekerja untuk beristirahat dirumahnya karena tidak ingin membuat beruangnya kembali mengamuk. Sekarang namja cantik itu menyesalinya. Dia lapar dan lelah.

Tek tek tek

Brushhhhhhh

Langit yang dari tadi sudah terlihat mendung itu akhirnya memuntahkan airnya. Jaejoong panic, namja cantik itu berlarian mencari tempat berteduh hingga menemukan bangunan seperti rumah iglo di bagian mainan anak-anak. Namja ramping itu akhirnya berteduh di sana.

"Yunnie kenapa kau lama sekali?"

.

.

.

.

Tin tin tin~

Yunho memukul stir mobilnya dengan kuat. Terjadi kemacetan yang cukup panjang di jalan menuju desa karena sebuah pohon yang cukup besar tumbang di tengah jalan akibat hujan yang disertai angin.

 _Shit_! Pikiran Yunho melayang kepada sekretarisnya yang tadi ditinggalkanya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Untuk kali ini dia berharap namja cantik itu tidak menuruti perintahnya.

.

.

.

.

Brakk

Yunho menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar ketika mandapati lokasi proyek sudah sepi. Namja musang itu mulai mencari keberadaan sekretarisnya namun tidak menemukan apapun.

"Kim Moonbinnnnnnnnn!"

Yunho memanggil namja cantik itu berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Yunho sudah mondar-mandir daerah itu tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Ketika dia hampir menyerah secara tidak sengaja dia melihat sebuah sepatu kulit milik sekretarisnya mengintip dari sebuah rumah iglo.

Yunho menemukan sekretarisnya tengah kedinginan di sana. Namja cantik itu terlihat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergetar karena dingin. Bajunya basah hingga ke celana. Yunho menyentuh dahi namja cantik itu.

Panas.

Dengan cepat Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dan memasukanya ke mobil untuk mencari motel terdekat.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong siapkan satu kamar untuk kami"

"Baik tuan"

Seorang pegawai motel langsung mengantarkan Yunho ke kamar yang ada di ujung. Yunho merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong dan mengambil _bathrope_ yang ada di sana. Setelah menggantikan baju Jaejoong dengan baju yang kering, Yunho mengambil air hangat. Namja tampan itu kemudian mencelupkan sebuah handuk kecil ke dalamya dan mengompres dahi namja cantik itu.

Yunho mengamati wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat. Keningnya masih mengeluarkan keringat, bibirnya terlihat membiru dan hidungnya memerah.

Deg

deg

deg

Yunho melihat sebuah tahi lalat di pipi kiri namja cantik itu. Bagaimana bisa….

Dengan tangan bergetar namja tampan itu mengulurkan tanganya ke arah leher namja cantik itu. Tepat di suatu titik Yunho mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

DEG

.

 _Tidak mungkin!_

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 **Bubble's note**

Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari reader. Bubble ff-nya yang dibukuin apa aja? Ada Your Voice, Magenta, Sakura, The Royale sama Edna Fotosesiya vol 1 (kumpulan oneshot). Pesanya gimana? Bisa PM bubble di ffn/fb Freya Jung/invite 5a43eee4. Tutup PO setiap tgl 5 tiap bulan, karena kalo tgl tua bubble syibuuk cyiiin~ hehehe.

Disini sudah terlihat ya siapa itu Kim Moonbin. Untuk selanjutnya ditunggu ya, mungkin hari jum'at kalo gak hari sabtu, ocee?

Yosh! Tetap sehat tetap semangat! Dan terus dukung YunJae!

Fightoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Chu~


	4. Chapter 4

\\(*.*)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

Sekuel of YOUR VOICE

 **"MAGENTA"**

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

 **Jaejoong POV**

.

Sudah tiga hari aku tidak masuk kerja karena sakit. Setelah acara hujan-hujanan itu aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi padaku. Ketika terbangun aku sudah ada di kamarku yang ada di apartemen Yoochun.

Hari ini aku mulai masuk kerja. Setelah menyiapkan bekal aku segera mengambil tasku dan berangkat menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Suie aku berangkat!"

"Ne~ hati-hati hyung"

Tidak sampai lima menit aku sudah sampai di halte. Dan beruntung sekali hanya dua menit kemudian terlihat sebuah bus berhenti tepat di depanku. Go go shiiinggg~

Aku sampai di Jung Corp tepat waktu. Sesampainya di kantor aku langsung mengecek jadwal kegiatan Yunnie hari ini. Hmm cukup padat juga…

Ding

Aku menoleh ketika lift di depanku berbunyi. Beberapa saat kemudian terbukalah pintu lift itu dan munculah seorang namja tampan dengan perawakan yang tinggi besar.

 _Its my Yunnie bear~~~_

Aku langsung membungkuk dan tersenyum manis padanya. Dia berjalan menuju mejaku.

"Kajja"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya, hari ini kami ada janji dengan klien. Eoh? Aku sedikit kaget ketika seorang sopir membawakan mobil Yunnie. Biasanya kalau urusan kantor kami akan menggunakan mobil kantor dengan sopir kantor tentunya.

"Masuk Kim"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan langsung mengikuti Yunnie dan masuk ke mobil. Selama perjalanan kami hanya diam. Hingga tak terasa kami sudah sampai di parkiran sebuah…

Rumah sakit?

Kenapa kami berhenti di rumah sakit? Bukankah seharusnya kami bertemu dengan klien?

Aku terus mengekori Yunnie yang berjalan cepat di depanku. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Aku seakan tahu kemana tujuan suamiku ini melangkah. Kami terus berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit.

Cklek

"Umma"

Yunho berjalan menuju ke arah ranjang mengambil kursi dan duduk di sana. Tangan besarnya mengambil tangan kurus Mrs Kim dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Umma apa kabar? Mianhae aku tidak sempat mengunjungi umma beberapa hari ini. Aku sedikit sibuk"

Aku melihat umma yang masih tetap dalam tidur panjangnya. Hatiku sedih melihat betapa lemahnya umma sekarang. Aku sangat kangen dengan celotehanya yang cerewet.

"Umma kapan umma akan bangun ?hm? Aku rindu dengan umma… Umma tahu? Umma adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk hidup"

Aku langsung menatap wajah suamiku ketika dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Apa yang….

"Semenjak Boojae pergi aku sudah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup. Separuh jiwaku ikut bersamanya umma. Tapi…aku ingat akan janjiku yang akan selalu melindungi kalian hingga aku bertahan sampai sekarang"

Hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Ternyata Yunnie masih ingat dengan janji yang dibuatnya untuk selalu melindungi kami. Dan dia telah membuktikan ucapanya dengan baik.

"Putra umma itu sangat jahat. Dia meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini padahal kami sudah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Dia pasti sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi umma. Aku membencinya…"

Aku kembali memandang wajah tampan suamiku yang terlihat mengeras penuh kebencian. Perasaanku campur aduk sekarang, antara takut, sedih, dan bersalah. Andwe Yunnie tolong maafkan Joongie…

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanya…" ucap Yunho dingin.

Deg

 _Yunnie…._

.

.

.

.

Setelah menemui Mr Kim, Yunho dan Jaejoong beranjak menuju sebuah restoran Jepang yang ada di sebuah mall besar. Seorang _waitress_ datang menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan pesanan.

"Seperti biasanya saja untuk empat orang"

"Baik Mr Jung"

Jaejoong memandang kepergian _waitress_ itu dengan sebal. Dia bahkan belum sempat memesan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sedang tidak ingin makan sushi, dia ingin ramen! Dan untuk empat orang? Berarti mereka akan bertemu dengan klien sekarang.

Sambil menunggu klien mereka Jaejoong kembali memeriksa berkas-berkas yang telah disiapkanya. Namja cantik itu takut jika ada yang kurang atau ketinggalan.

"Oh anyonghaseyo" ucap Yunho

Namja tampan itu berdiri dan membungkuk kepada dua orang yang baru saja datang.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung mengalihkan perhatianya dari berkas-berkas yang tadi dipelajarinya kemudian memasukan berkas itu ke dalam tas kerjanya. Namja cantik itu kemudian ikut membungkukan badanya untuk menunjukan rasa hormat pada klien mereka. Jaejoong kemudian menegakan badanya dan memasang senyumanya yang paling manis.

Namun senyuman itu perlahan memudar ketika melihat dua orang yang ada di depanya.

"Anyonghaseyo Yunho-san!"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bolero Hospital, Dr Park Room_**

.

"Chunie~"

"Oh hey baby, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Yoochun ketika tiba-tiba istrinya datang menemuinya di rumah sakit.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka jika aku mengunjungimu?"

"Ah aigooo Suie sayang~ tentu saja aku senang kau berkunjung ke sini. Hanya saja tidak biasanya kau ke sini tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya" ucap Yoochun sambil mengambil putra mereka dari gendongan istrinya.

"Paaa!…pppaaa!" bayi mungil itu melonjak-lonjak di pelukan appanya

"Sebenarnya aku tadi tidak berniat ke sini. Kami dari rumah umma tadi dan tiba-tiba aku ingin mengunjungi bibi Kim jadi ya aku mampir saja. Tapi…."

"Tapi?" Yoochun menghentikan kegiatanya dengan sosok kecil di pangkuanya dan membiarkan putranya itu bermain dengan stetoskop yang ada di lehernya.

"Aku melihat Yunho-ssi dan Jaejoong hyung di ruangan bibi Kim"

"Hah? Apakah Yunho-ssi sudah mengatakanya pada Jaejoong?"

"Aku tidak tahu Chunie. Ini semua salahku…hiks"

Yoochun kaget melihat istrinya yang mulai menangis. Diletakanya Inhwan di sebuah ranjang pasien yang telah diberinya beberapa mainan anak-anak. Namja tampan itu kemudian berjalan menuju istrinya dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanya.

"Sssh…kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Ini bukan salahmu sayang" Yoochun mengelus rambut Junsu sayang.

"Hiksss…aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu. Aku sendirian ketika Yunho-ssi membawa Jaejoong hyung ke rumah. Yunho-ssi terlihat sangat mengerikan saat itu. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan semuanya hikss…hik..."

Beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho datang ke apartemen YooSu pagi-pagi sekali dengan Jaejoong yang demam di gendonganya. Yoochun sedang ditugaskan ke luar kota selama beberapa hari hingga hanya Junsu saja yang ada di rumah.

Yunho mengancam akan membuat Jaejoong menderita jika Junsu tidak mau menyeritakan semuanya. Hingga membuat namja polos itu ketakutan dan membuka semuanya.

"Ssst gwenchana Suie sayang. Memang sudah waktunya kebenaran ini terungkap. Cepat atau lambat Yunho-ssi pasti akan mengetahuinya"

"Tapi aku takut Yunho-ssi akan melakukan hal yang buruk hikss…pada Jaejoong hyung…"

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Yunho-ssi sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Dia tidak akan melakukanya"

"Tapi…"

Cup

"Percayalah padaku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Namja tampan bersuara husky itu semakin mengeratkan pelukanya di tubuh kecil istrinya.

 _'_ _Semoga…'_

.

.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri itu duduk berdampingan di sebuah meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

"Lama tidak bertemu Yunho-san! Genki desu ka?"

Yunho tersenyum ramah "Genki desu"

Ayumi dan Hyunjoong sedang ada di Korea untuk mengunjungi ayah Hyunjoong yang sedang sakit. Dalam suatu acara bisnis mereka bertemu Yunho dua hari yang lalu. Mereka kemudian berjanji untuk bertemu lagi hari ini untuk makan siang bersama.

"Sudah lama sekali kami tidak datang ke Seoul. Banyak sekali yang sudah berubah. Ne?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Ayumi. Beberapa saat kemudian makanan mereka datang.

"Jaejoong-ssi ap-apa kabar?"

Hyunjoong menyapa Jaejoong dengan ragu. Menggingat terakhir kali mereka bertemu bisa dibilang bukan kenangan yang baik. Namun Hyunjoong mencoba untuk memulai semuanya dari awal, setidaknya mereka bisa mengawalinya kembali sebagai seorang teman.

"Oh Jejung-san! Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu karena kau terus menunduk dari tadi. Dan kau mengubah warna rambutmu. Kawaii~" ucap Ayumi berbinar.

Jaejoong semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? hikss…Yunnie pasti akan membenciku…'

"Jejung-san daijobu?"

Ayumi memandang Jaejoong yang semakin menunduk dengan khawatir. Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat ketakutan hingga wajahnya pucat pasi dan terlihat ingin menangis. Ayumi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Yunho-san apakah istri anda sakit? Dia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja"

Yunho kembali tersenyum "Anda salah Ayumi-san dia adalah sekretarisku. Istriku sudah lama meninggal"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang ada di sampingnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Dia bukan istriku"

DEG

"Hik…hik….hiksssss….huhuhuhu"

Jaejoong menangis dengan keras ketika mendengar Yunho menolaknya. Namja cantik itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya untuk menyembunyikan tangisanya. Punggungnya bergetar seiring tangisanya yang semakin keras.

Yunho sudah tahu.

Hyunjoong dan Ayumi hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan kasihan. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan harus berbuat apa karena ini sudah menyangkut masalah pribadi. Ayumi yang tidak tega berjalan menuju kursi Jaejoong berusaha untuk menenangkan pemuda cantik itu. Tapi Jaejoong semakin menangis dengan keras hingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang ada di sana.

Dan Yunho?

Namja tampan itu terlihat acuh dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia tetap makan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang terlihat hancur dengan kalimat yang diucapkanya barusan.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Jung Mansion_**

.

Mr dan Mrs Jung terlihat sedang menyantap makan siangnya berdua saja di meja makan keluarga Jung yang besar. Namun beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Changmin yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Umma? Appa?"

"Minnie? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan apa-apaan bajumu itu" tanya Mrs Jung

Changmin melirik pakaianya yang terlihat kekecilan. Ah~ namja ganteng itu menepuk dahinya ketika ingat apa yang terjadi. Dia tengah berada di ruangan Kibum tadi dan yeah~ kalian tahulah apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Hyung menelponku tadi katanya dia ingin makan bersama. Jadi aku tergesa-gesa ke sini" Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya gugup

Mrs Jung memperhatikan penampilan anaknya dengan seksama. Rambutnya acak-acakan, bibirnya memerah dan bengkak, dan baju itu jelas bukan milik anaknya.

"Kau tidak sedang melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh sebelum ke sini kan? Demi Tuhan Jung Changmin ini masih siang!" Mrs Jung melotot ke arah putranya.

"Hehehe~ umma tahu saja"

Changmin langsung berlari menuju kamarnya sebelum Mrs Jung sempat melemparkan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

Masih di mansion Jung, Changmin sudah ikut bergabung dengan keluarganya untuk santap siang.

"Selamat siang"

Ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Taeyang? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di Amerika?"

"….."

Ketiga Jung itu saling pandang ketika Taeyang hanya diam dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Changmin. Apa yang terjadi? Perasaan mereka menjadi tidak enak.

"Oh semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

Yunho tiba-tiba sudah muncul dengan seseorang yang terlihat tengah bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan sedangkan seseorang yang masih di belakangnya tetap tak bergeming.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Moonbin-ssi? Kemarilah"

Jaejoong masih setia di tempatnya berdiri membuat Yunho kembali ke tempatnya dan menyentak tangan Jaejoong dan mendudukanya kasar di sebuah kursi yang kosong.

"Hyung!"

"Hm?"

Changmin terdiam ketika melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang tengah tersenyum mengerikan.

"A-Ania tidak jadi"

Yunho kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Jaejoong dan mengambil nasi dan lauk yang ada di meja.

"Kim Moonbin-ssi ayo silahkan dimakan. Oh ya semuanya perkenalkan, ini Kim Moonbin sekretaris baruku"

Suasana terasa sangat mencengkam. Yunho terlihat tenang dalam berbicara tidak meledak-ledak seperti biasanya. Namun hal itulah yang membuat namja tampan itu terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Jauh lebih baik jika Yunho mengamuk seperti biasanya dan masalah akan selesai saat itu juga. Tapi melihat tingkah laku Yunho yang sekarang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana memiliki firasat jika sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Eoh? Moonbin-ssi ayo jangan malu-malu. Ah baiklah biar aku ambilkan ne?"

Yunho mengambil piring Jaejoong yang dari tadi masih saja tetap diam dan menunduk. Diambilnya nasi yang ada di depanya beberapa sendok dan meletakan kembali ke depan Jaejoong.

Namja bermata musang itu kemudian mengambil hidangan kerang hijau yang dimasak dengan kecap dan taburan wijen lalu mengambilnya sedikit dan meletakanya di piring Jaejoong. Mr & Mrs Jung, Changmin, dan Taeyang melotot melihatnya. Karena setahu mereka….

Jaejoong alergi dengan kerang hijau.

Namja cantik itu akan langsung sesak nafas dan jika tidak ditangani dengan cepat bisa menyebabkan kematian. Dan Jung Yunho sebagai suaminya juga tahu akan hal itu.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho yang tersenyum mengerikan padanya. Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yunho yang tidak suka dengan jawaban Jaejoong langsung mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus menghindari suapan Yunho dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Yunho-ah hentikan" ucap Mr Jung

Namja berkulit tan itu tidak memperdulikan ucapan appanya. Yunho mencengkeram dagu Jaejoong dan memaksa namja cantik itu makan.

"Mmmpphh! Hikss…."

Plakkk

Klontang…

Sendok yang dipegang Yunho terlempar begitu saja ketika Mrs Jung menampar tangan Yunho. Namja berperawakan ramping itu sudah berdiri di tengah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa ditutupi lagi. Yunho jelas sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Minnie bawa Jaejoong pergi" seru Mrs Jung

Changmin langsung bangkit dan menuntun Jaejoong untuk pergi dari tempat itu tapi Yunho dengan cepat menarik tangan Jaejoong yang satunya.

"Dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" desis Yunho.

"Geumanhae Yunho-ah! Jika kau ingin marah, kau seharusnya marah pada umma. Umma yang merencanakan semuanya! Jaejoong hanya mengikuti perintah umma" Mrs Jung memandang wajah dingin putranya.

"Heh~" Yunho tersenyum mengejek.

"Umma? Siapa yang kau maksud umma disini…Heechul-ssi?"

JDERRRR

Mrs Jung merasakan dadanya sakit ketika mendengar anak kandungnya sendiri memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang biasanya digunakan untuk orang asing. Tega sekali Yunho melakukanya?

"Hahh~ aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah Nyonya Jung Heechul yang terhormat. Kalian semua benar-benar hebat dalam membodohiku hingga aku merasa seperti orang idiot sekarang. " Semua orang di sana terdiam mendengar omongan Yunho.

"Haha ~ Aku menangisi seseorang yang kenyataanya masih hidup, mempercayai orang yang katanya selalu berada di pihakku, dan lebih parah lagi aku seperti anjing bodoh yang selalu mengikuti semua permainan orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai **keluargaku**!"

Plok….plok…plok….

Yunho bertepuk tangan sembari berjalan mengitari Mrs Jung.

"Chukae Heechul-ssi anda benar-benar jenius. Anda telah sukses membuat hidupku menderita. Yah~ aku tidak terlalu kaget, karena memang dari pertama aku hanyalah anak haram yang dibuang"

Deg

Mrs Jung menatap Yunho tak percaya. "Yunho…."

"Aku adalah anak yang terlahir tidak atas dasar cinta. Kau membenci appa yang saat itu merupakan orang miskin. Kau membenci diriku yang ada di rahim mu karena kau tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranku. Karena dengan mengandungku kau kehilangan masa depanmu yang cerah sebagai model dan berakhir menjadi istri namja miskin bernama Jung Hankyung!"

"Jung Yunho hentikan!" bentak Mr Jung berbahaya sembari berjalan menuju istrinya yang terlihat shock di depan Yunho.

"Kau berniat membunuhku dengan menggugurkan kandunganmu!"

Mrs Jung jatuh terduduk ketika mendengar Yunho mengatakan hal yang sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Air mata mulai meluncur dari mata belo-nya yang bulat dan besar.

"Kau tidak pernah mau memandangku saat aku kecil karena kau sangat membenciku hingga menyerahkanku pada halmonie!"

"Hikss…hiksss…ania…."

Mrs Jung menutup telinganya dari semua tuduhan-tuduhan putra sulungnya.

"Lebih baik aku tidak punya umma daripada punya umma sepertimu!"

"JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Mr Jung.

Bruakk

.

.

.

.

"Aww!"

Kibum meletakan pisau yang tengah di pegangnya dan berjalan menuju wastafel. Namja cantik itu membiarkan air keran membasahi jari telunjuknya yang tergores pisau hingga darahnya berhenti mengalir.

Diambilnya sebuah plester luka dari kotak P3K dan merekatkanya di tanganya yang terluka. Namja cantik itu tengah memasak untuk dirinya sendiri yang lapar setelah melakukan kegiatan yang cukup menguras tenaganya bersama kekasih hatinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba Kibum kepikiran dengan Changmin. Apakah namja tiang itu sudah makan? Tadi dia pergi dengan tergesa ketika mendapatkan telepon dari hyungnya. Perasaan Kibum jadi resah, entahlah…seperti ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

 _'_ _Minnie…'_

.

.

.

.

"Minnie!"

Mr Jung belum sempat menghantamkan bogemnya ke arah Yunho ketika putra bungsunya dengan cepat mengayunkan tanganya ke wajah hyungnya sendiri. Tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, Yunho tidak membiarkan Changmin memukulnya lagi.

Namja yang memiliki sabuk hitam aikido itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Changmin dan membantingnya ke salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

Bruakkk

"Uhukk!"

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Jaejoong hanya bisa membeku mendengar teriakan Mrs Jung yang melengking ketika melihat putra bungsunya terbatuk darah. Jaejoong merasakan seolah dunia di sekitarnya seperti bergerak dengan pelan. Mr Jung yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Changmin entah kemana dengan Mrs Jung yang menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama putra terakhirnya. Para maid yang terlihat berseliweran membantu Mr Jung. Yunho yang hendak meraih dirinya namun dihadang oleh Taeyang. Dan pada akhirnya…

Suaminya itu kembali terlibat baku hantam dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Taeyang sudah ada di lantai dengan tangan yang terpelintir ke belakang.

"Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang didapatkan oleh penghianat sepertimu"

Krakkkk

"Aaaaarrgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

.

.

.

.

Ckiitttt

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di depan apartemen Yoochun dan Junsu. Mata musangnya melirik seorang namja cantik yang terlihat pucat di sebelahnya. Tubuh namja cantik itu bergetar ketakutan, air mata terus mengalir jatuh di pipi mulusnya, matanya yang jernih bak mata rusa betina itu sekarang terlihat kosong seakan tak bernyawa.

"Keluar"

Jaejoong masih tidak bergerak. Namja cantik itu masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Bagaimana suaminya yang penyayang itu berubah menjadi monster yang tidak ia kenal. Masih terngiang di otaknya bayangan Changmin yang memuntahkan darah dari bibirnya dan bunyi tulang Taeyang patah ketika Yunho mematahkan tanganya. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

"Keluar!"

Jaejoong memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan keluar dari mobil Yunho dengan terhuyung. Yunho kembali menginjak gas mobilnya menjauh dari apartemen itu dengan cepat. Sedangkan Jaejoong berjalan dengan linglung menuju loby apartemen. Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat berat baginya. Kepalanya terasa pening dan pandangan matanya serasa berputar-putar.

Brukkk

"Kyaaa! Tolong ada orang pingsan disini!"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Malam harinya…_**

 ** _Mirotic club_**

.

"Ayolah Boa sedikit lagi ne?"

"Gumawo. Tapi aku harus menyetir sendiri nanti. Aku tidak boleh mabuk"

"Ah kau tidak asyik!"

Yeoja berambut panjang itu tidak memperdulikan ocehan temanya yang telah berlalu menuju lantai dansa. Boa memilih untuk pergi dari tempat ramai itu sebelum kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang dia kenal sedang duduk sendirian di meja bar dan terlihat mabuk. Di sekelilingnya sudah banyak yeoja-yeoja nakal yang mengerumuninya dengan pakaian yang menggoda.

"Yunho?"

.

.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida~"

Boa mengantarkan manajer apartemen tempat Yunho berada ke luar ruangan. Yeoja itu terpaksa memanggil manajer itu karena dia tidak tahu password apartemen itu sedangkan Yunho sendiri tengah mabuk.

"Hahahaha…"

Boa segera beranjak menuju kamar Yunho ketika mendengar suara tawa namja tampan itu.

"Yunho-ah"

"Hahahaha…ha…ha…hikss…hiksss…"

Yunho terlihat seperti orang gila yang tertawa dan menangis sendiri di tengah lautan foto yang Boa ketahui sebagai foto dari sekretarisnya Kim Moonbin. Boa semakin yakin jika memang terjadi sesuatu di antara dua orang itu. Hati Boa terasa sakit saat memikirkanya.

"Yunho-ah…"

Yunho menoleh ke arah Boa dan langsung menatapnya nyalang. Yeoja itu merinding melihat tatapan mata Yunho yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Begitu menakutkan.

"Akhh!"

Boa memekik keras ketika Yunho menarik rambutnya ke belakang. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukanya?" desis Yunho

"Kenapa kau tega melakukanya KIM JAEJOONG!?"

"Yun..ini aku Boa. Lepaskan Yun…. Sakittt"

Boa terlihat memohon kepada Yunho ketika merasakan kulit kepalanya terasa panas. Namun namja di depanya seakan tidak mengenalnya. Dan siapa lagi itu Kim Jaejoong?

"BOHONG! Aku tidak akan pernah percaya lagi padamu! Kau mengaku sebagai Kim Moonbin yang bisu, membuat dirimu seolah-olah sudah meninggal dan meninggalkanku sendirian! Aku membencimu Kim Jaejoong!"

"Akkhh! Yun lepaskan.. aku bukan Jaejoong"

"Kau adalah Jaejoong hehe~ nae Boojae…istriku yang cantik"

Boa kembali dibuat kaget ketika Yunho tiba-tiba melembut. Namja tampan itu menangkup wajah Boa ke dalam tanganya dan memandangnya penuh cinta. Jadi Kim Jaejoong adalah istri Yunho? Lalu bagaimana dengan Karam?

"Ukhhhh!"

Lamunan Boa terpecah ketika Yunho mencengkeram pundaknya keras.

"Tapi kau mengkhianatiku…." ucap Yunho menyeramkan. "KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA!"

Boa menutup matanya ketika Yunho berteriak kepadanya. Namun yeoja bertubuh pendek itu kembali membuka matanya lebar ketika merasakan bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya kasar. Namja tampan itu mencium Boa dengan kasar dan penuh amarah. Boa membiarkan Yunho menciumnya dengan ganas. Namun hatinya sakit ketika merasakan rasa asin dari air mata Yunho saat namja bermata musang itu menciumnya.

'Apakah kau begitu mencintainya hingga kau jadi hancur seperti ini?'

Brukkk

Boa hanya bisa pasrah ketika Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang lebar yang ada di kamar namja tampan itu. Air mata yeoja itu mengalir ketika Yunho masih memanggil nama istrinya namun masih tetap menciumnya kasar. Boa meringis merasakan tangan besar Yunho meremas payudaranya dengan keras. Tangan kecilnya beranjak memeluk punggung Yunho yang kekar.

Biarlah Yunho melampiaskan semua sakit hatinya padanya. Meski dirinya hanya sebagai pelampiasan dirinya sudah merasa bahagia.

'Nan gwenchana…'batin Boa miris.

Yunho melepaskan bibir Boa dan beralih menuju lehernya. Namja tampan itu mengendus leher yeoja itu dengan hidung mancungnya.

"Ah~ Yunho…" desah Boa.

"Uurrrgghhh…"

Eh?

"Urgggghhh…hmmphhh!"

"Hoeeeekkkkkkk!"

Soooorrrr

Namja tampan itu memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat di wajah Boa.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Yoosu apartement_**

.

Trakk

Junsu meletakan sup kentang di depan Jaejoong yang masih saja memandang kosong karpet bulu yang ada di ruang keluarga apartemen milik Yoosu. Namja cantik itu memeluk kakinya sendiri dengan tatapan kosong di matanya.

"Hyung….makanlah"

"….."

"Kumohon hyung. Makanlah walau sedikit"

Junsu terus membujuk Jaejoong. Namja imut itu begitu kaget ketika pulang dari rumah sakit menemukan Jaejoong yang pingsan di ruang tunggu apartemen. Setelah sadar Jaejoong terlihat murung dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Namja cantik itu bahkan belum makan apapun dari pagi. Dan sekarang sudah malam, Yoochun mendapat jadwal piket malam untuk seminggu ke depan, Inhwan juga sudah tidur.

"….."

"Hyung jebal…hikss..hiksss"

Junsu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan menangis di pundaknya. Kenapa nasib hyungnya begitu nelangsa? Tubuhnya bahkan begitu kurus di dalam pelukanya. Sampai kapan hyungnya itu akan hidup menderita? Perlahan tangan putih pucat itu bergerak membalas pelukan Junsu dan memeluk erat tubuh dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Pagi harinya_**

.

Jaejoong terbangun dan menyingkirkan tangan Junsu yang memeluknya. Semalam Jaejoong memang tidur di kamar namja _dolphin_ itu karena Junsu memaksanya. Dilihatnya Inhwan yang masih tertidur pulas di box bayinya. Jaejoong tersenyum.

Namja cantik itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Jaejoong duduk di pinggiran ranjang, tanganya mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dekat bantal. Dipandanginya foto seseorang yang menjadi _background_ ponselnya.

Yunho.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit ketika memikirkan suaminya itu. Apa yang harus dilakukanya sekarang? Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mendapatkan dorongan yang kuat di dirinya. Namja cantik itu menghapus air mata yang menggenang di matanya dan berjalan menuju lemari.

Benar. Dirinya bukanlah namja lemah yang hanya akan diam dan menangisi nasibnya. Dia sudah pernah mengalami penderitaan yang lebih dari ini sebelumnya.

Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan mata mengantuk dan kepala yang pusing dia mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas.

 _Appa calling…_

Trek

Yunho kembali meletakan ponsel itu ke meja nakas. Namja tampan itu masih tidak ingin berbicara dengan appanya. Hatinya masih sakit dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Urgghh kepalaku pusing"

Yunho tidak ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Dia hanya ingat pergi ke club untuk menghilangkan penat, minum-minum, tapi kemudian semuanya gelap. Namja tampan itu mencium bau tak sedap dari bajunya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Di ruangan lain tepatnya di kamar tamu, seorang yeoja berambut panjang sedang giat menyemprotkan cairan pelembab(kayak punya Park Bom 2ne1) pada wajahnya yang mulus. Setelah tadi malam Yunho muntah di wajahnya Boa sudah mencuci wajahnya berkali-kali tapi baunya susah hilang.

Yeoja mungil itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Yunho untuk melihat keadaan namja tampan itu. Diedarkanya pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kamar tapi tidak menemukan sosok pujaanya. Boa melihat ranjang yang masih ada sisa muntahan Yunho belum dibersihkan. Itulah alasan yeoja itu tidur di kamar tamu. Dia meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja tanpa membersihkanya terlebih dahulu karena merasa jijik.

Boa akhirnya mendengar bunyi gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Ah~ Yunho sedang mandi. Yeoja itu berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Tanganya meraih ponsel yang ada di meja dan menghubungi _delivery_ makanan cepat saji. Yeoja itu kemudian duduk di sofa dan menghidupkan TV layar lebar di ruang santai sambil menunggu makananya tiba.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Boa mendengar suara berisik di pintu depan. Yeoja itu mengira jika pengantar makananya sudah datang. Tapi ternyata sosok orang itu sudah berada di depan rak sepatu dan melepaskan sepatunya.

'Eoh siapa yang datang? Kenapa orang itu tahu password apartemen ini? Keluarga Yunho kah? Aduh bagaimana ini pakaianku seperti ini'

Tap tap tap

Derap langkah sosok yang baru datang itu semakin mendekati tempat Boa berada. Dan akhirnya kedua orang itu saling bertemu pandang.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Di sebuah kasino, Las Vegas_**

.

Seorang namja feminim tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kekar seorang namja paruh baya yang terlihat tengah memainkan koin di tanganya sembari memperhatikan kartu-kartu yang tengah disebarkan di meja. Ekspresi wajahnya datar dan sedikit menyeramkan. Hal ini diperkuat dengan bekas luka sayatan yang ada di wajah pemimpin mafia terkenal di Korea itu.

Choo Seong Hoon

Namja yang seumuran dengan Jung Hankyung itu mengintip kartu yang ada di depanya. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian. Ha! Dirinya akan menang kali ini.

Srakkk

" _All in_ " ucapnya sambil mendorong koin-koin uangnya ke tengah meja.

Semua orang di meja itu mulai gelisah mendengarnya. Namun mereka mulai meletakan koin taruhan mereka ke tengah meja. Hingga beberapa saat selanjutnya kartu-kartu tersebut mulai terbuka satu per satu. Menimbulkan berbagai macam ekspresi dari masing-masing orang yang ada di meja bundar tersebut.

Slep

Woah

Plok…plok…plok…plok….plok

Setiap orang bertepuk tangan memuji keberuntungan Seong Hoon. Namja kekar itu kemudian menarik pinggang namja mungil di sampingnya, mendudukan namja itu di pangkuanya dan mencium bibirnya panas. Membuat namja mungil itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Hyung~ sudah ah~"

"Wae?" gumam Seong Hoon sambil mencium dagu Karam

"Hyung tidak lupa dengan janji hyung kan?"

"Tentu saja sayang" Seong Hoon menurunkan Karam dari pangkuanya dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengambil uang yang telah dia menangkan malam ini.

"Apa yang kau minta kali ini? hm?"

Karam menyeringai "Tidak banyak. Aku hanya ingin hyung memberi pelajaran kepada sebuah keluarga yang selama ini membuatku menderita"

"Jinjja? Siapa yang berani membuatmu menderita sayang?"

Seong Hoon memandang wajah Karam dengan tajam membuat namja mungil itu bersorak gembira membayangkan keinginanya yang akan segera terwujud.

" _The Jungs_ "

.

.

.

.

 ** _Mansion Jung_**

.

Blam

Mr Jung menutup pintu kamar Changmin setelah memastikan putra bungsunya itu baik-baik saja.

"Tapi aku membutuhkanya appa. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya"

"….."

"Aku akan menemukanya"

"….."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan masalah itu. Jika perlu aku akan berlutut padanya demi keluargaku"

"….."

"Baiklah"

Klik

Mr Jung memutuskan sambungan teleponya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri di lantai dua. Diambilnya tas yang berisikan barang-barang pentingnya di meja dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Mr Jung mencium kening istrinya yang masih tertidur.

"Aku pergi…"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang yeoja yang ada di depanya tanpa berkedip. Demikian juga dengan Boa, yeoja itu memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak suka.

'Kenapa pagi-pagi yeoja ini sudah ada disini' batin Jaejoong.

'Berani sekali namja jalang ini menunjukan wajahnya disini' batin Boa.

Jaejoong meneliti pakaian yang dipakai Boa. Yeoja itu hanya mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang yang Jaejoong yakini adalah milik suaminya tanpa bawahan apapun. Membuat hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit.

Boa yang melihat tatapan terluka Jaejoong menyeringai penuh kemenangan. 'Namja jalang itu pasti berpikir aku sudah tidur dengan Yunho'. Padahal dia memakai kemeja Yunho karena bajunya kotor akibat muntahan Yunho semalam. Boa berjalan menuju Jaejoong yang masih termenung di tempatnya. Tanpa tahu jika aksinya itu merugikanya.

Jaejoong melihat Boa berjalan ke arahnya dengan normal membuat namja cantik itu menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Anyeong Kim Moonbin-ssi atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jaejoong-ssi?"

'Ah~ yeoja ini sudah tahu~' namja cantik itu tersenyum.

"Anyeong Boa-ssi. Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah suami orang pagi-pagi begini?"

Oh! Berani juga namja jalang ini. Boa sempat kembali dibuat terkejut melihat keberanian Jaejoong yang langsung menyerangnya. Yeoja itu tidak pernah menyangka jika dibalik penampilan ringkihnya Jaejoong memiliki kepribadian yang berani. Dia menyangka jika Jaejoong adalah tipe orang yang selalu mengalah dan mudah di- _bully_.

"Hmm tidak ada. Tadi malam kami makan malam bersama. Sedikit berbincang tentang masalah pribadi dan selanjutnya kau tahulah apa yang terjadi setelah itu"

"Kau tidur dengan Yunho?"

"Seperti itulah" ucap Boa percaya diri.

"Hmmphh hahahaha" Jaejoong tertawa sembari menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Kau memang benar-benar yeoja tak tahu malu ne?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Boa geram.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan ucapanmu? Heh~ Jika Yunho benar-benar tidur denganmu kau pasti tidak akan bisa berjalan normal pagi ini. Lehermu tidak akan tetap mulus tanpa noda karena beruangku itu adalah namja posesif yang suka menandai apa yang jadi miliknya. Dan apakah kau tahu jika dia suka menggigit ketika klimaks?" Jaejoong menyeringai nakal.

Boa merasakan wajahnya panas karena malu. Yeoja itu tidak menyangka jika namja cantik di depanya begitu mengerti suaminya dan tidak termakan ucapanya sama sekali.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar haus sentuhan sampai-sampai otakmu menghayal bahwa Yunho menidurimu. Haha aku saja yang mendengarnya merasa malu Boa-ssi. Aku kasihan padamu"

Boa mengepalkan tanganya erat.

"Menyedihkan"

Yeoja itu mengayunkan tanganya ke wajah Jaejoong tapi namja cantik itu menangkapnya.

Grepp

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dua orang tersebut menoleh ke arah seorang namja berkulit tan yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian olah raganya.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memandang namja cantik yang tengah memandangnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar dan selalu terlihat memukau. Boa sudah dipulangkan oleh Yunho hingga menyisakan mereka berdua di apartemen yang luas itu.

"*Mworago?!" *apa yang kau katakan?

"Aku akan tinggal disini" ucap Jaejoong mantap

"Kau gila?"

"Ani. Aku juga berhak tinggal disini. Apartement ini dibeli appa untuk kita berdua"

"Appa membeli apartemen ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunku" desis Yunho

"Ne. Tapi dalam surat kepemilikan apartemen ini namaku juga ada di dalamnya jadi aku juga mempunyai hak untuk tinggal disini"

"Dan bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba harus tinggal disini Jaejoong-ssi?" ucap Yunho sinis.

"Aku sudah lama menumpang di apartemen Yoochun dan Junsu. Sudah saatnya aku pergi dan tidak mengganggu mereka lagi"

"Lalu kau beralih menggangguku?"

"Kau suamiku jadi kau masih memiliki tanggung jawab terhadapku"

Yunho merasakan amarahnya kembali bangun ketika Jaejoong mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Tidak akan lama lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan surat cerai untukmu. Jika kau ingin tinggal disini terserah! Aku akan mencari apartemen lain!"

Yunho melewati Jaejoong begitu saja. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya tanpa menyangka Yunho akan membalas perkataanya seperti itu.

"Tunggu"

Yunho berhenti di tengah jalan kemudian dengan malas berbalik dan menatap istrinya. Jaejoong terlihat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan men- _dial_ nomor seseorang. Namja cantik itu menghidupkan _loudspeaker_ ponselnya.

 _"_ _Yoboseyo?"_

"Halmonie…"

Deg

Yunho menatap tajam istrinya. Apalagi yang ada di otak namja cantik itu?

Halmonie Jung memang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kejadian setelah Yunho dapat melihat. Ia dan suaminya langsung pulang ke China setelah mengetahui bahwa cucunya itu sudah bisa melihat lagi. Mereka hidup dengan tenang di sebuah pedesaan asri di China tanpa mengetahui bahwa kehidupan anak dan cucunya tengah dilanda prahara.

 _"_ _Oh Joongie-ah apa kabar? Lama sekali kau tidak menghubungi halmonie. Kau tidak rindu pada halmonie?"_

"Halmonie…Joongie sakit…" nada Jaejoong terkesan dingin.

 _"_ _Eh? jinjja? Sakit apa sayang dimana Yunho? Apakah dia tidak merawatmu dengan baik?"_

"Ani. Yunnie membenci Joongie" ucap Jaejoong datar.

 _"_ _Ha? Apa maksudmu nak? Jangan membuat halmonie takut. Kenapa nada suaramu begitu?"_

"Yunnie akan mence-"

Srett

Yunho merebut ponsel yang ada di tangan Jaejoong. Halmonie Jung memiliki jantung yang lemah. Dan Yunho tidak ingin penyakit halmonienya itu kambuh hanya karena kata-kata yang akan Jaejoong ucapkan. Yunho tahu jika halmonienya sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong tahu jika Yunho sangat menyayangi halmoninya. Suaminya itu tidak akan membiarkanya menyakiti yeoja yang telah membesarkanya dari kecil itu.

"Halmonie"

 _"_ _Oh Yunho? Yah apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Joongie berkata seperti itu?"_

"Ania. Joongie sedikit demam hari ini. Tadi aku memarahinya karena masih tetap makan _ice cream_ " Yunho masih menatap tajam istrinya

 _"_ _Aigooo jadi begitu? Hah~ kalian membuat halmonie jantungan saja"_

"Mianhae"

 _"_ _Ya sudah. Halmonie sedikit sibuk sekarang. Halmonie tutup dulu ne?"_

"Ne halmonie. Gamsahamnida"

Klik

Prakkk

Yunho membanting ponsel Jaejoong ke lantai. Namja musang itu kemudian menarik keras kerah baju namja cantik di depanya.

"Berani sekali kau melibatkan halmonie dalam masalah ini. _Fine_! Lakukan sesukamu. _But I'll make sure your life like hell. Don't blame me. You asking for it_!"

Yunho melepaskan cengkeraman tanganya di kerah baju Jaejoong. Kakinya kemudian berjalan menuju koper Jaejoong yang masih ada di beranda. Namja tampan itu melempar koper itu ke dinding hingga _handle_ -nya rusak dan rodanya copot menggelinding sampai di kaki Jaejoong. Puas melampiaskan amarahnya, namja beruang itu berjalan ke luar apartemen untuk memulai kebiasaanya _jogging_.

BLAM

Jaejoong langsung berpegangan pada dinding ketika sosok suaminya itu menghilang di balik pintu. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar takut.

Tes…tes…

'Gwenchana Jaejoong…gwenchana…*himnaeseyo' * _be strong_

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyatakan bahwa dia akan tinggal di apartemen Yunho, Jaejoong kembali melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Memasak, menyiapkan kebutuhan Yunho, membersihkan apartemen dan segudang kegiatan yang lainya. Sudah sebulan lebih Jaejoong tinggal di sana tapi suaminya itu selalu dingin terhadapnya bahkan menganggapnya seolah-olah tidak ada.

Mereka juga jarang bertemu karena Yunho sering sekali pergi ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri akhir-akhir ini. Kadang namja cantik itu terbangun di malam hari dan menangis sendirian ketika merasakan usahanya terkesan sia-sia. Hanya Jiji yang setia menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah. Yunho benar-benar menutup rapat hatinya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari besar bagi keluarga Jung. Saat ini Jaejoong tengah sibuk dengan adonan kue untuk pesta perayaan _anniversary_ pernikahan haraboji  & halmoni Jung serta Mr & Mrs Jung. Kedua pasangan itu menikah di bulan yang sama sehingga diputuskan untuk merayakanya bersamaan.

Jaejoong menatap hasil karyanya dengan bangga. Sebuah _cake_ tingkat lima yang terlihat begitu mewah dan memukau. Namja cantik itu memang mengikuti sekolah memasak ketika dirinya masih berada di Jepang selama dua tahun. Jadi jangan heran jika dia dapat membuat karya yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh _chef_ hotel bintang lima itu dengan mudah.

"Yeoboseyo umma"

 _"_ _Ne Joongie-ah, wae?"_

" _Cake_ -nya sudah jadi umma. Siapa yang akan mengambilnya?"

 _"_ _Oh baiklah. Yah bunganya jangan diletakan di situ!. Aishh kenapa kalian tidak mengerti-mengerti sih!?"_

Jaejoong dapat mendengar Mrs Jung tengah memarahi para maid yang ada di mansion Jung. Terdengar juga suara berisik lainya yang menandakan bahwa mansion Jung dalam keadaan sibuk sekarang.

 _"_ _Yeoboseyo? Jaejoongie? Ah maafkan umma, maid-maid ini nyaris membuatku gila! Aku akan menyuruh Changmin untuk mengambil kuenya"_

Jaejoong terkikik geli. "Ne umma. Joongie akan menunggunya"

 _"_ _Joongie..."_

"Ne?"

 _"_ _Mianhae..."_

"Gwenchana umma Joongie mengerti"

Mrs Jung menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Dia telah melarang Jaejoong untuk ikut pesta di mansion Jung karena Karam juga pasti ada di pesta itu. Dia tahu jika menantunya itu pasti merasa sedih. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa dia perbuat?

 _"_ _Umma akan menghubungimu nanti"_

"Ne~"

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding yang ada di dapur.

3.18 sore

Pesta akan dimulai pukul 7 malam. 'Mungkin Minnie akan tiba disini jam 4 nanti'. Namja cantik itu kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Ngeong~"

Jaejoong membelai kepala Jiji yang ada di pangkuanya. Namja cantik itu tengah serius memperhatikan sebuah drama Korea yang sedang tayang di TV.

"Ah! Andwe~ kenapa harus bersambung. Aisssh Joongie penasaran banget nih"

Namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena drama favoritnya berhenti tepat di bagian yang seru. Mata bulatnya melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Eoh? Kenapa Minnie belum ke sini. Sudah jam lima"

Jaejoong mulai gelisah. Namja cantik itu menghubungi nomor Changmin tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Akhirnya dia mencoba untuk menghubungi Kibum. Tapi namja pendiam itu juga tengah menunggu namja jangkung kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang menjemputnya. Kemanakah namja _evil_ itu? Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya.

"Jiji-ah eottoke?"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Mansion Jung_**

.

"Hauhhh aku capek sekali~" keluh Yoona.

"Aku juga. Nyonya Jung tidak berhenti mengomel dari tadi membuat kepalaku pusing" giliran Sunny berbicara.

"Iya. Coba saja nanti kalau nyonya besar sudah datang. Pasti nyonya Jung akan berubah jadi Cinderella hihihi" Yuri ikut bergabung.

"Yah jaga mulut kalian. Daripada bergosip lebih baik kalian mandi dan mempersiapkan diri sebelum para tamu datang"

"Ye bibi Jang~" ucap mereka serempak.

Yeoja tua itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tingkah laku maid-maid itu. Dia kembali mengecek makanan yang ada di dapur. Yak semuanya sudah siap! Bibi Jang berniat untuk membersihkan diri juga ketika pintu belakang dapur terbuka.

"Siapa?"

Muncul seseorang yang membawa box besar hingga menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Orang itu tidak menjawab dan langsung meletakan box itu di meja dapur. Bibi Jang menarik tangan orang itu sebelum dia kabur. Bagaimana jika box itu isinya bom?

Srett

"Jaejoongie?"

Yah~ ketahuan deh. Jaejoong melepaskan kacamata kodok yang dipakainya. Padahal namja cantik itu sudah menyamar tapi masih saja ketahuan.

Brukk

"Bibi Jang bogoshipoyo~" Jaejoong memeluk bibi Jang erat.

"Nado…tapi kau tidak seharusnya disini. Tuan Karam juga ada disini sekarang. Bagaimana jika-"

Mata bibi Jang melotot horror ketika melihat Karam turun dari tangga. "Yah Jaejoong-ah cepat pergi! Tuan Karam akan ke sini!"

Jaejoong juga ikut panic. Dipakainya lagi kacamata kodoknya dan berusaha berjalan dengan tenang menuju pintu belakang. Tapi pintu itu tiba-tiba terkunci, dia melirik kamarnya yang dulu tapi banyak sekali orang yang lalu lalang di depanya. Hingga akhirnya dia melihat kamar tamu yang cukup tersembunyi.

Bibi Jang masih memperhatikan Karam yang berjalan menuju dapur. Yeoja itu dengan gugup melirik sosok Jaejoong yang telah menghilang di balik pintu sebuah kamar tamu. Pembantu tertua keluarga Jung itu mendesah lega.

Eh tapi kamar itu kan…

.

.

.

.

Mrs Jung melangkah menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Tubuh rampingnya sudah berbalut jas putih mahal yang tampak elegan di badanya. Tanganya tengah memegang sebuah topeng warna putih dengan hiasan bulu lembut di pinggiranya. FYI tema pesta kali ini adalah pesta topeng.

Cklek

Mrs Jung memasuki suatu ruangan dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum kikuk di tengah Jung-Jung(?) cantik yang mengerubunginya.

"Joongie"

"Umma"

Jaejoong senang sekali melihat Mrs Jung muncul. Namja cantik itu berjalan menuju mertuanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Changmin tidak datang untuk mengambil _cake_ -nya jadi aku mengantarkanya ke sini"

"Aisssh anak itu akan kuhukum dia nanti"

"Yah Chullie! Kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkan Joongie ke sini?"

Seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik berjalan menuju Mrs Jung dengan angkuh. Jung Jihyun, adik kandung Mr Jung yang merupakan seorang artis terkenal di Korea. Sebenarnya ruangan itu merupakan tempat berkumpulnya kerabat Jung yang sedang merias diri. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana antara lain : Jung Jihyun serta kedua putrinya Jung Jessica & Jung Krystal, Jung Minki(Ren NU'EST) istri dari Jung Dae Se(liat Running Man eps Indonesia) dan kedua putrinya Jung Eunji & Jung Nicole, Kim Seohyun istri dari Jung Yonghwa, dan Kim Junhee istri dari Jung Jinwoon.

"Karam juga ada disini noona…"

"Lalu? Bukankah kau sudah menggenggam kartu As-nya?"

"Iya. Tapi sekarang masih ada pesta, aku tidak ingin namja jalang itu merusaknya dan mempermalukan kita semua"

"Gwenchana ahjumma. Joongie akan diam disini saja hingga pestanya selesai"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Jihyun. Tapi yeoja cantik itu masih tidak terima. Yeoja yang terkenal judes seperti Mrs Jung itu berjalan mengelilingi Jaejoong dengan tangan yang bertengger di dagunya.

""Hmm…"

"Jessica!"

"Ye!"

"Krystal!"

"Ne!"

"Ada tugas untuk kalian…"

.

.

.

.

"Yah Han-gege! Dimana istrimu dan yang lainya? Para tamu sudah banyak yang datang"

"Aku tidak tahu eommonim. Mungkin masih siap-siap"

"Ck. Penyakit centilnya itu tidak sembuh-sembuh"

Tepat beberapa detik kemudian Mrs Jung muncul dengan uke-uke(?) Jung yang lainya. Mereka berjalan anggun menuju pasangan masing-masing.

"Yah kau tidak sedang menggoda yeoja lain sebelum aku ke sini kan?" Jihyun melotot pada suaminya Kim Soohyun yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut pada istrinya.

"Yeobo~" Jessica bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya Kim Woobin.

" _Honey_ ~" Krystal mencolek pinggang namja chingu-nya Kim Minhyuk.

"Lama menunggu?" Eunji tersenyum pada pacarnya yang tampan Kim Kimbum.

Di belakang mereka terlihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan malu-malu ke tengah ruangan. Orang itu mengenakan _dress_ warna putih gading lembut yang menggembung sepanjang lutut dengan pita hitam yang memeluk pinggangnya yang kecil. Di punggungnya terdapat sayap mainan berbahan bulu angsa putih menyempurnakan penampilanya yang bersinar seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Sebuah topeng berwarna putih dengan taburan berlian yang berkelap-kelip menyembunyikan identitasnya. Namun hidung mancungnya, kulit putihnya yang sempurna, bibir merah merekah serta sepasang mata rusa betina yang bersinar indah itu sudah menandakan jika orang itu pasti memiliki kecantikan di atas rata-rata.

"Apakah aku terlambat?"

Semua orang di mansion itu dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang namja yang terlihat sudah cukup tua dengan charisma yang luar biasa. Mr Jung berjalan mendekati orang itu dan memeluknya.

"Sam-chon. Terima kasih sudah mau datang"

Namja tua itu menepuk punggung Mr Jung beberapa kali dan mengangguk. Kemudian pesta pun dimulai. Setelah berterima kasih kepada para tamu, kedua pasangan Jung yang tengah merayakan hari jadi pernikahan itu berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan untuk tradisi potong kue. Mereka memotong kue yang telah dibuat Jaejoong, kemudian menyuapkanya kepada pasangan masing-masing.

Plok plok plok plok

Para reporter yang diundang tidak membiarkan momen itu berlalu begitu saja. Blitz kamera tidak berhenti menerjang kedua pasangan itu.

Treng…tereng…trerereng…..

Bunyi perpaduan music itu merupakan tanda untuk tradisi selanjutnya yaitu pesta dansa. Keluarga Jung akan berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka akan berdansa dengan sentuhan _waltz,_ kemudian berputar untuk bertukar pasangan hingga music yang mengiringi mereka berhenti.

"Haraboji ayo mulai~" Changmin meminta harabojinya untuk memulai tradisi tersebut. Dipandangnya Kibum yang ada di seberang ruangan yang tengah tersenyum malu padanya.

"Yah anak nakal! Kau mau pinggang harabojimu sakit lagi? Sudah sana, suruh appamu saja yang mengawalinya." perintah halmonie Jung.

Mr Jung tersenyum dan berjalan menuju istrinya kemudian mengulurkan tanganya. Pasangan Jung itu mulai menuju ke tengah ruangan untuk berdansa. Selanjutnya satu per satu pasangan Jung lainya mulai mengikuti langkah Mr Jung. Untuk gadis-gadis yang ada di sana, momen ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk menarik perhatian seorang Jung yang masih _single_. Mereka berlomba-lomba menampilkan pesona terbaik mereka agar seorang Jung tertarik pada mereka.

Masih di tempat itu, sepasang mata musang tengah memperhatikan sesosok malaikat cantik yang tengah berdiri gugup di pinggir ruangan. Cih. Yunho tidak akan tertipu dua kali. Namja tampan itu yakin jika itu adalah istrinya.

Jaejoong meremas roknya dengan gugup. Dirinya dipaksa untuk berpakaian seperti perempuan oleh Jung-Jung centil itu agar bisa mengikuti pesta ini. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak asing dengan kostum perempuan karena dia sering memakainya untuk peran _musical_ -nya saat masih menempuh pendidikan di jurusan seni dulu. Tapi tetap saja Jaejoong merasa sedikit risih, namja cantik itu tidak berhenti membetulkan poni _wig_ yang dipakainya.

Kya kyaaaa

Namja cantik itu menghentikan kegiatanya ketika mendengar yeoja-yeoja yang ada di sekitarnya menjadi heboh. Seorang Jung Yunho tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Yunho memakai setelan jas hitam yang membungkus ketat tubuhnya dan menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang kekar. Namja tampan itu juga memakai topeng berwarna hitam yang menambah kesan maskulin dan misterius. Rambutnya disisir menyamping (Something style) menimbulkan kesan tajam dan berkarisma.

 _Doe eyes_ itu bersibobrok dengan mata musang yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak karuan ketika Yunho semakin dekat denganya. Apakah Yunho menyadarinya? Namun hatinya mencelos ketika tangan namja tampan itu terulur pada seorang gadis yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada seluruh orang yang ada di sana.

Kwon Boa

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak ingin melihat pemandangan tersebut. Entah mengapa dia sangat ingin lari dari tempat itu sekarang. Sedangkan Yunho yang melihat istrinya terluka menyeringai senang.

 _"_ _May I dance with you?"_

Jung Byung Hee(G.O MBLAQ), mengulurkan tanganya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi sungkan. Hingga akhirnya pemilik kulit putih pucat itu menerima uluran tangan namja Jung itu. Membuat Jung-Jung lajang lain yang sedari tadi juga mengincar sosok malaikat cantik itu mendesah kecewa.

Dum..tereret…dum….tereret…dum….tereret…dum…..dum…dum

Music semakin mengalun dengan indah. Semua seme Jung di ruangan itu memutar pasanganya beberapa kali dan berpindah ke orang lain.

Grepp

"Anyeong Jaejoongie~"

"Appa" namja cantik itu tersenyum lebar, ternyata Jaejoong berputar ke arah Mr Jung.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali malam ini"

"Gamsahamnida appa" Jaejoong tersenyum malu

Mereka terus berdansa hingga tiba waktunya untuk berputar lagi.

Srettt

"Ah anyeonghaseyo" seorang namja manis tersenyum gugup kepada Jaejoong.

"Ne anyeonghaseyo"

Keduanya terlihat kikuk karena tidak saling kenal. Tidak seperti Jung Byunghee yang humoris, namja Jung di depanya ini terlihat pendiam jadi Jaejoong juga bingung harus menanggapinya bagaimana.

"Jung Dae Hyun(B.A.P) imnida"

"Ah ne bangapseumnida"

 _Rolling time~_

Grepp

"Kau terlihat memukau saat ini hyung. Haruskah aku memanggilmu noona?" Changmin tersenyum jahil.

"Yah Minnie! Kenapa kau tidak mengambil kuenya tadi?"

"Ban mobilku kempes tadi dan ponselku juga mati"

Cup

"Hehehe~mian"

Changmin memutar tubuh Jaejoong setelah mencium pipi namja cantik itu. Jaejoong sedikit terhuyung karena tidak siap hingga tubuhnya membentur seseorang.

Bruk

Deg

Tubuh ramping itu menegang ketika merasakan lengan kekar yang familiar memeluk pinggangnya dengan kuat. Namja cantik itu mendongak dan menemukan mata musang suaminya tengah memandangnya dingin. Yunho terlihat sangat tampan, bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari sosok _tuxedo_ bertopeng kesukaan Jaejoong saat masih kecil dulu. Jaejoong menjadi sangat gugup hingga kakinya sering menginjak kaki Yunho.

"Ck"

"Mi-Mianhae"

Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit karena tubuh mereka terlalu dekat. Tapi Yunho kembali menarik pinggangnya. Jaejoong menjauh lagi. Dan Yunho menariknya lagi. Jaejoong menjauh sekali lagi. Dan dengan geram Yunho kembali menarik pinggangnya kuat hingga badan mereka lengket seperti perangko.

Karena Jaejoong memakai _heels,_ tinggi mereka menjadi sepadan. Dia dapat merasakan jantung Yunho yang berdetak keras sama seperti miliknya. Apakah suaminya marah lagi? Hahh~ namja musang itu benar-benar sudah seperti **_Hulk_** sekarang.

"Hyung"

Keponakan Yunho, Jung Jin Young(B1A4) tengah menengadahkan tanganya di udara karena sudah waktunya _rolling_. Tapi Yunho tidak melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hyung!"

"Yun…" Jaejoong mencoba menegur suaminya.

"Aissh" Jinyoung terpaksa mengambil tangan Boa dengan menggerutu.

Trek..trek..dum..

Prok prok prok prok prok

Para tamu bertepuk tangan. Musik telah berhenti hingga mereka semua kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Acara selanjutnya bebas, ada yang makan, ada yang memilih untuk berdansa dengan pasanganya, atau sekedar mengobrol dengan kolega sambil minum wine.

Jaejoong memilih untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak tadi berbunyi. Pada saat mengambil makanan seorang namja yang Jaejoong kenal juga tengah mengambil makanan di sampingnya. Namja itu menaruh sepotong daging ke piring Jaejoong.

"Untuk malaikat cantik yang baru turun dari surga…"

Hmmphh. Jaejoong tertawa dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya. Namja ini berniat merayunya?

"Rayuanmu tidak akan mempan padaku hyung" bisiknya pada laki-laki itu.

"Jaejoongie?" tanya Siwon kaget.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu. Mereka akhirnya duduk di satu meja dan makan sambil mengobrol bersama. Namun beberapa saat kemudian muncul sosok yang tidak mereka harapkan. Mereka berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Wonie kau meninggalkanku~" ujar Karam cemberut.

"Bukankah kau sibuk dengan incaran barumu tadi?" Siwon membiarkan Karam duduk bermanja di pangkuanya.

"Hm. Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh hilang dari pandanganku~"

" _Yes…my princess_ ~"

Karam mengalihkan pandanganya pada seorang yeoja cantik yang ada di seberang meja.

"Siapa dia?" Karam menunjuk Jaejoong dengan tidak sopan

"Dia adalah nona Kim. Turunkan tanganmu sayang kau tidak sopan"

"Aku tidak suka padanya" ucap Karam terang-terangan

"Oke..oke…sepertinya _mood princess_ ku ini sedang tidak baik. _Should I make you feel better_?" Siwon mengerling nakal.

"Kajja~"

Kedua namja itu meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. 'Kenapa Karam bisa mengenal Siwon hyung? Dan hubungan mereka seperti…"

Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Hah..leganya~"

Jaejoong menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Namja cantik itu memandang pantulanya di cermin. Hmm dirinya memang terlihat bersinar saat ini. Jaejoong melepaskan sayap bulu yang ada di punggungnya dan meletakanya di _counter_.

Grepp!

"Umma!"

Jaejoong memekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh besar melingkupi tubuhnya dari belakang. Tangan putih itu dengan panic mencoba melepaskan lengan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya. Namun pantulan sosok itu di cermin dan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh orang itu membuatnya rileks.

"Yun…"

Yunho tetap diam dan memandang pantulan mereka berdua. Istrinya benar-benar memukau. Satu tanganya bergerilya menuju paha mulus istrinya dan membelainya membuat rok Jaejoong tersingkap ke atas. Yunho kembali mengelus paha dalam istrinya membuat namja cantik itu menggeliat manja.

"Yunho…"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sensual dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang. Seolah mengundang suaminya untuk menodai leher putihnya yang terekspos bebas.

"Ah! Yunnie!"

Namja cantik itu memekik sakit ketika Yunho menggigit lehernya. Jaejoong kembali mencoba melepaskan tangan Yunho yang memeluk pinggangnya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan Yunho dan mencoba menyingkirkanya dari paha putih mulusnya. Tapi Yunho semakin menaikan tanganya dengan berani.

"Nnhhh.."

Yunho menghisap leher jenjang istrinya tanpa ampun membuat Jaejoong hampir tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Jaejoong memandang cermin besar di depanya yang menunjukan tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas di pelukan Yunho. Namja tampan itu terlihat seperti seorang vampire yang sedang menghisap darah mangsanya.

 _Bite!_

"Nnnnnhhh! Ah!"

Tubuh Jaejoong kembali berjengit sakit ketika Yunho beralih menggigit daerah sekitar tulang selangkanya. Kali ini cukup keras hingga membuat mata bulat Jaejoong berair.

Cup cup

Slurp

Jaejoong secara tidak sadar beralih meremas rambut Yunho yang kembali menyesap kulit putihnya _. Doe eyes_ -nya nyaris terpejam dan dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian namja musang itu menghentikan aksinya.

Srett

Yunho kembali memandang cermin besar di depanya dan meraba dua buah _love bite_ merah menyala yang baru dibuatnya. Namja tampan itu menyeringai lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

Apa maunya?

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat meninggalkan mansion Jung dengan menggerutu. Dengan dua buah cupang besar di lehernya jelas tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengikuti pesta. Akhirnya dengan langkah menghentak namja cantik itu memilih untuk pulang.

Tinn..tinnn…

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depanya. Kaca samping mobil itu terbuka menampilkan wajah tampan Siwon yang tersenyum menawan.

"Mau pulang? Masuklah"

"Ah ani hyung aku naik _taxi_ saja" Jaejoong menutupi lehernya dengan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Oh ayolah Jaejoongie ini sudah malam"

Jaejoong tersenyum, namja cantik itu memilih untuk menuruti hyungnya. Jaejoong masuk ke mobil Siwon dan mendudukan pantat mungilnya di kursi depan. Tanganya melepaskan topeng di wajahnya sehingga Siwon dapat melihat wajah cantik namja yang dicintainya itu dengan jelas.

Hati Siwon kembali berdenyut sakit setiap kali melihat senyum polos Jaejoong padanya. Jika saja namja cantik itu tahu apa yang sudah dilakukanya, apakah dia masih berhak mendapatkan senyum itu?

"Aku masih harus mampir ke apotik sebentar untuk mengambil obat umma. Gwenchana?"

"Ne gwenchana hyung"

Bruuummm

Mobil Siwon melaju meninggalkan pintu gerbang keluarga Jung. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata musang tengah mengamati kejadian tersebut dari tadi.

Sreakk

Sayap malaikat itu rusak ketika sebuah tangan berkulit tan mengoyaknya dengan sadis. Bulu-bulu indahnya rontok dan berterbangan terbawa angin. Namja berkulit tan itu kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya dan mengemudikanya dengan ugal-ugalan meninggalkan mansion mewah keluarga Jung..

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

\\(*.*)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

Sekuel of YOUR VOICE

 **"MAGENTA"**

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida hyung"

Jaejoong melambaikan tanganya ke arah Siwon. Namja cantik itu kemudian masuk ke apartemenya dan menuju lift yang ada di lantai dasar. Setiap orang yang berpapasan denganya berbisik-bisik memuji kecantikanya. Saat berada di dalam lift semua orang terlihat menyingkir untuk memberikan ruang. Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang model.

"Chogiyo…" seorang namja berpenampilan culun menegur Jaejoong.

"Ne?"

"Apakah aku boleh meminta foto denganmu?"

"Ye?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali. 'Apa orang ini tidak salah?'

"Anda cantik sekali" ucap namja culun itu tersenyum malu.

"Ne. Sinca areumdawoyo~" kata teman namja culun itu dengan pandangan memuja.

"Apakah anda seorang artis? Aku akan menjadi fans anda yang nomor satu. Jadi jebalyo…" namja culun itu memelas.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan tawa merdu sembari menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya. Membuat seisi _lift_ serasa melihat seorang bidadari cantik yang sedang tertawa di depan mereka dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan di sekitarnya.

Ha…..ah~ yeoppoda~

"Tentu saja boleh" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

Kedua namja itu bersorak gembira. Mereka tidak menyiakan waktu lagi dan langsung berfoto dengan berbagai gaya. Melihat jika bidadari cantik itu ternyata ramah dan baik, semua orang yang ada disana juga ikut-ikutan berfoto dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan seorang ibu-ibu yang tengah hamil besar memintanya untuk mengelus perutnya.

"Anyeong aegya, Jaejoong imnida~" namja cantik itu berbicara pada perut yeoja hamil itu. Semua orang sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Jaejoong yang seperti namja. Tapi hal itu segera terlupakan ketika Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Gumawoyo Jaejoong-ssi semoga anakku nanti cantik sepertimu"

"Ahjumma bisa saja" Jaejoong tersenyum malu.

Ding

Jaejoong keluar dari lift dan melambaikan tangan kepada semua orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Gumawo Jaejoong-ssi" suami dari ahjumma hamil tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi saranghae!" seorang namja berjas rapi berteriak tanpa malu

"Senang bertemu denganmu Jaejoong-ssi" si namja culun tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau kau putus dengan pacarmu aku masih disini menunggumu!" namja satunya juga tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk leher Jaejoong.

"Yah apa yang kau katakan?"

Bla bla bla

Pintu lift itu menutup dan menenggelamkan ocehan kedua namja itu. Jaejoong meraba lehernya. Wajahnya memerah mengingat peristiwa di toilet mansion Jung. Ck~

.

.

Tap tap tap

"Oh *kamjjakiya!" *kau mengagetkanku!

Tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak kaget ketika menemukan suaminya sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen. Namja tampan itu sudah mengenakan pakaian santai berupa kaos oblong dan celana denim selutut. Apakah Yunho menunggunya?

"Menikmati kepopuleranmu? Nona Kim?" ejek Yunho

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan memilih meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja. Namja cantik itu sangat lelah dan ingin cepat tidur. Seharian ini dia sudah sibuk membuat kue kemudian masih harus pergi mengikuti pesta. Tubuhnya benar-benar menjerit lelah ingin istirahat. Jaejoong melepas _high heels_ -nya dan mengelus kakinya yang sedikit lecet. 'Kenapa yeoja suka sekali memakainya? Benda ini benar-benar menyiksa'.

Grepp

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong dikagetkan oleh Yunho yang kembali memeluknya dari belakang. Hembusan nafas Yunho menerpa telinganya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika kau menjadi semurah ini" Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong

"*Museun soriya?" *apa yang kau bicarakan?

"Jangan berlagak _innocence_ Boo… kau berpakaian seperti yeoja, mengikuti pesta dan menggoda setiap laki-laki yang kau temui…hah~ kau bahkan mendesah seperti pelacur saat aku menghisap lehermu tadi."

Jaejoong merasakan hatinya berdenyut perih mendengar tuduhan Yunho. Namja cantik itu tidak sadar jika Yunho memeluknya sembari menggiringya menuju ruang tengah. Tangan putihnya berusaha melepaskan kedua lengan Yunho yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Lepas!"

"Baiklah"

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong ke tengah ruangan. Namja cantik itu baru menyadari jika tidak hanya mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Terdapat tiga orang pria lain yang sudah _topless_ berdiri di pinggir ruangan.

"Yunho siapa-"

"Melihatmu yang haus perhatian, aku memanggil beberapa namja panggilan ini untuk memuaskanmu sayang. Bukankah aku suami yang baik?"

Yunho menyeringai pada Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Lakukan" ucapnya dingin pada ketiga namja itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Yunho POV**

.

Aku melihatnya dengan namja itu. Choi Siwon. Namja yang menemaninya selama dua tahun saat dia menghilang. Setiap malam aku menangisinya seperti orang gil tapi pada kenyataanya dia malah bersenang-senang dengan pria lain. Dia juga berlibur dengan pria itu keliling Eropa sedangkan aku disini terpuruk sendirian meratapi kepergianya. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati?

Jika istrimu pergi dengan pria lain di belakangmu, apa namanya jika bukan selingkuh? Siapa yang akan menjamin jika mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa disana? Katakan jika aku salah!

Tidak sekali dua kali aku mengalami yang namanya pengkhianatan. Aku sudah merasakanya berkali-kali hingga rasanya hatiku sudah letih untuk berdenyut sakit. Di saat aku merasakan bahwa aku telah menemukan jodohku, separuh jiwaku….ternyata dia sama saja dengan orang-orang yang pernah mampir di hatiku. Berbeda dengan mantan-mantanku yang lain, aku mencintai namja ini lebih dari apapun. **Aku benar-benar mencintainya** hingga rasanya aku ingin mati saja ketika tahu bahwa dia membohongiku.

Seseorang yang aku pikir mengerti aku daripada orang lain. Seseorang yang berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku hingga akhir. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan?

Rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini jika bukan dia yang melakukanya. Rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini jika aku tidak menyerahkan seluruh hatiku kepadanya. Dan rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini jika aku tidak bodoh dan percaya pada namja sepertinya!

Berjuang sendirian ketika semua orang yang kusayangi bersekongkol di belakangku.

Dia pasti berpikir kenapa aku berubah menjadi pria yang mengerikan. Namun dia tidak pernah tahu seberapa besar masalah ini menghantamku. Dia pikir aku tidak sakit ketika melihat ummaku hancur dengan kata-kata kasarku? Dia pikir aku tidak sakit melihat adiku berlumuran darah oleh tanganku sendiri? Dan dia pikir aku tidak sakit mendengar teriakan kesakitan sahabatku?

Nan aphayo….

.

 _Aku ingin dia tahu jika perbuatanya menyakitiku._

.

"Mau apa kalian? Lepaskan!" Jaejoong meronta dari cengkeraman ketiga laki-laki itu.

.

 _Aku ingin dia tahu jika sikapnya itu juga membuatku menyakiti orang lain._

.

Kreeek

Gaun indah itu koyak. Namja cantik itu masih meronta ketika dua orang pria memegangi kaki dan tanganya sedang seorang lagi berusaha untuk menciumnya.

"Andweee hiksss…hiksss…kumohon lepaskan aku!"

.

 _Tapi yang semakin membuatku terlihat bodoh adalah…_

.

"Yunnieee…hikss…hiksss…Yunnieeee!...hikss…YUNNIEEEE!" jerit namja cantik itu melengking memilukan.

.

 _Aku tidak pernah mampu melihatnya menderita._

.

"Hentikan"

Ketiga namja itu memandangku penuh tanya. Namun mereka seakan mengerti ketika aku mengeluarkan segepok uang dan melemparkanya ke arah mereka. Ketiga orang itu berjalan keluar ruangan setelah mengambil pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai.

Aku berjalan mendekati sofa dimana istriku tengah bergetar ketakutan dan menangis tersedu. Tangan besarku menyentuh punggungnya yang terekspos disela gaunya yang robek.

PLAKK

Kepalaku terhempas ke samping ketika Jaejoong menamparku kuat. Aku kembali memandang wajahnya yang memerah dan basah oleh air mata. Mata indahnya menunjukan jika jiwanya terluka.

PLAKKK

Sekali lagi pipiku terasa berdenyut panas menerima tamparan tanganya. Tapi aku mengacuhkanya dan kembali memandang manic hitamnya yang terluka.

PLAKK

PLAKK

"Hikss..hiksss..."

PLAK

PLAAAAAKKK!

"Hikss…BUNUH SAJA AKU!"

Deg

"Hmmphhhttt!"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Mansion Jung_**

.

Pesta telah selesai….semua tamu sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal para maid dan beberapa pembantu keluarga Jung yang terlihat membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan dan piring kotor. Di sebuah kamar di lantai atas mansion itu terdapat seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang tiduran menunggu istrinya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, sosok Mrs Jung muncul dengan piyama tidurnya. Rambutnya tergerai bebas dan wajahnya juga terlihat segar tanpa _make up_. Namja cantik itu masuk ke dalam selimut dan bergelung merapat ke tubuh suaminya.

"Hannie…"

"Hm?"

"Siapa orang tua tadi? kenapa kau memanggilnya *sam-chon?" *paman

"Karena dia adik kandung appa sayang"

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini"

Mr Jung terdiam, dipandangnya mata belo istrinya yang memandangnya penuh tanya. Pikiran kepala keluarga Jung itu kembali ke masa kecilnya dulu.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Sam-chon! Sam-chon!" Hankyung kecil mengejar seorang namja yang membawa tas besar di pundaknya.

"Oh Hankyungie~ wae?" namja tampan itu tersenyum

"Apakah sam-chon akan pelgi?"

"Ne. Sam-chon harus pergi mencari seseorang"

"Seseolang siapa sam-chon?"

"Nanti jika kau sudah besar kau akan tahu. Tolong jaga Dae Se ne? Jangan mengajaknya bertengkar arachi?"

Hankyung kecil menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Namja tampan tadi mengacak rambut Hankyung dan berdiri berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jika kau meninggalkan rumah ini appa tidak akan mau menerimamu kembali" ucap Ji Hoon.

"Hyung sudah tahu jika keputusanku sudah bulat"

"Hyorin meninggal karena kecelakaan Il Woo-ah"

"Ani hyung. Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu dibalik kematian istriku. Dan aku akan mencari tahunya hingga aku mendapatkan pembunuhnya" Il Woo mendekati Tae Hee yang tengah menggendong putranya yang tertidur.

"Tolong jaga putraku" ucap Il Woo sembari membelai rambut Jung Dae Se sayang

Namja tampan itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Jung yang telah ditinggalinya sedari kecil.

"Jung Il Woo!"

Namja bermata sipit itu tidak memperdulikan panggilan kakaknya dan terus berjalan dengan mantap semakin jauh dari rumah keluarga Jung.

"Selamat tinggal hyung"

 ** _Flashback end_**

 ** _._**

"Ah jadi begitu" Mrs Jung menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita tidur" Mr Jung memeluk tubuh istrinya

"Tapi aku masih penasaran kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul setelah lama menghilang?"

Mr Jung menyeringai. "Karena kita harus melawan seekor naga dengan naga lainya" gumam Mr Jung sembari menenggelamkan hidungnya di rambut tebal istrinya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Yunjae apartement_**

.

"Ngggghhhh mmmhhh hikss"

Jaejoong melenguh sambil menangis ketika Yunho menciumnya dengan kuat. Hatinya sakit dengan apa yang suaminya lakukan sebelumnya. Serendah itukah dirinya hingga diperlakukan seperti ini?

.

.

Yunho menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam perut Jaejoong. Namja itu melihat istrinya sudah tertidur. Entah sudah sejak kapan Jaejoong pingsan. Yunho tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Kondisi Jaejoong terlihat menyedihkan. Wajahnya berubah pucat dengan hiasan _make up_ yang luntur karena sedari tadi namja cantik itu tidak berhenti menangis. Gaun indah yang terlihat sangat indah dipakainya sobek dimana-mana. Pergelangan tangan dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya memerah hasil dari cengkeraman kuat tiga orang sebelumnya.

Yunho memakai kembali pakaianya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian namja tampan itu muncul kembali dengan handuk dan baskom di tanganya. Yunho duduk di lantai dekat sofa dan membuka gaun Jaejoong yang sudah tak berbentuk. Kemudian diambilnya handuk yang telah dibasahinya dengan air hangat dan dengan telaten Yunho mulai membersihkan Jaejoong.

Mulai dari wajahnya, tubuhnya, kemudian bagian privasinya yang telah ia jamah. "Hikss…" Jaejoong meringis dalam tidurnya ketika Yunho membersihkan tubuhnya. Selesai dengan pekerjaanya Yunho kemudian mengambil salep pengurang rasa sakit dan mengoleskanya ke bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang memar.

Namja tampan itu mengusap kasar kelopak matanya yang tanpa sadar memanas. Tanganya kembali mengoleskan salep itu ke pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Yunho kembali teringat bagaimana wajah ketakutan istrinya dan bagaimana istrinya itu menjeritkan namanya dengan putus asa. Tenggorokan Yunho terasa tercekat, hatinya seolah diremas kuat hingga sulit untuk bernafas.

Tes

Dan akhirnya dia kehilangan pertahananya. Namja tampan itu akhirnya menangis keras sambil menggenggam kuat tangan kurus istrinya.

.

.

.

.

"Uggghh"

Mata seindah mutiara itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pandanganya. Sinar matahari yang mulai bersinar terang mengganggu tidur cantiknya. Dengan berat hati menantu termuda keluarga Jung itu menggerakan tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang.

Jaejoong merasakan pinggulnya sakit. Dia kembali teringat apa yang suaminya lakukan tadi malam. Namja cantik itu kemudian berjalan menuju dapur namun seseorang menarik perhatianya.

"*Nuguseo?" *Anda siapa?

Seorang yeoja bertubuh tambun dan tidak terlalu tinggi itu menoleh pada Jaejoong. Rambutnya bergaya bob pendek dan wajahnya terkesan lucu.

"Selamat pagi nyonya Jung. Saya Shin Bong Sun, saya yang biasanya membersihkan apartemen ini sebelum anda kembali"

"Ah anyeong haseyo~" Jaejoong membungkuk sopan

"Tadi pagi tuan Jung memanggil saya dan menyuruh saya untuk membersihkan apartemen dan memasak. Saya juga akan menemani anda seharian karena kata tuan Jung anda sedang sakit. Jadi jika ada yang anda inginkan tinggal panggil saya nyonya"

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. 'Setelah memperlakukanku seperti tadi malam sekarang kau mencoba berbuat baik padaku?' batinya sedih

"Tolong panggil Jaejoong saja. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, anda bisa pulang. Saya sedang ingin sendirian saat ini"

"Tapi-"

"Jaebal ahjumma…" ucap Jaejoong memelas

"Baiklah. Ini nomor telepon saya, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi saya jika butuh. Rumah saya ada di seberang jalan depan apartemen. Jika malam saya juga berjualan kue ikan di jalan. Anda bisa mampir jika mau" Bongsun tersenyum ramah.

"Ne gomawo..."

Blam

Hah~ namja cantik itu langsung menghela nafasnya ketika Bongsun pergi. Kakinya berjalan sedikit terseok ke arah lemari es. Jaejoong mengambil sekotak susu dan langsung meminumnya. Membuka kerudung saji meja makan yang sudah penuh makanan tapi menutupnya lagi karena dirinya tidak nafsu makan. Berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya, mengambil bantal dan selimut, merebahkan diri di sofa dan selesai~

Jiji meloncat ke atas tubuh majikan cantiknya dan bergelung di atas perutnya. Selamat tidur Jaejoongie~

.

.

.

.

'Ehmm nyaman sekali….siapa ini? Umma?'

Jaejoong merasakan sebuah telapak tangan mengelus kepalanya lembut kemudian berhenti di dahinya. Rasanya nyaman sekali, sudah lama dia tidak merasakanya sejak ummanya koma. Mungkinkah?

Sret

"Oh apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

"Halmonie~" Jaejoong menubruk yeoja tua di hadapanya

"Aigoo hehehe~ halmonie tidak menemukanmu di pesta tadi malam. Kata Heechul kau sakit, jadi halmonie kesini"

"Eung..."

"Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar? hm? sudah makan?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Joongie tidak nafsu makan…"

"Eeeeeyyyy tapi kau tetap harus makan sayang. Sebentar halmonie masakan bubur ne?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, namja cantik itu tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan halmonie Jung.

Pyong pyong pyong~

Sesaat kemudian, semangkok bubur ayam ginseng sudah ada di depan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memakanya dengan baik, dia rindu dengan bubur buatan halmonie Jung. Setelah selesai kedua orang itu berpindah ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Kalian tidur sendiri-sendiri?"

Deg

Jaejoong kaget dengan pertanyaan halmonie. Namja cantik itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa hingga dia hanya bisa diam menunduk dan memainkan telinga Jiji yang ada di pangkuanya.

"Apakah kalian bertengkar?"

"…."

Halmonie Jung melihat Jaejoong yang menunduk tanpa mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Mata bening namja cantik itu juga mulai menggenang. Tebakanya betul ania?

"Hah~ kau mau menceritakanya pada halmonie?"

Hening~

"Apakah haraboji Jung pernah menyakiti halmonie?" tanya Jaejoong parau pada akhirnya

"Hah? Apa Yunho memukulmu?!" halmonie Jung berteriak emosi.

"Ania halmonie~ Ania…" panik Jaejoong dan meraih tangan halmonie Jung yang seakan siap menguliti cucunya sendiri.

"Laporkan pada halmonie jika anak nakal itu memukulmu. Biar aku hajar dengan tongkatku sampai babak belur!"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali dan mengambil air minum untuk halmonie. Setelah halmonie Jung lebih tenang Jaejoong mengambil piring berisi buah-buahan yang sudah dipotongnya tadi dan menyodorkanya pada halmonie Jung.

"Lima puluh tahun halmonie menikah dengan haraboji dan tidak pernah sekalipun suamiku itu mengangkat tanganya padaku" ucap halmonie Jung sembari mengambil sepotong semangka segar.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Namja cantik itu juga mengambil sepotong kiwi dan memasukanya ke mulut mungilnya.

"Namja keluarga Jung memang terkenal kasar dan mengerikan jika marah. Tapi mereka tidak akan pernah mampu untuk memukul istrinya. Mereka tidak pernah tega, tapi mereka akan melampiaskanya dengan cara lain. Kau lihat Heechul dengan segala perilakunya. Di awal pernikahanya dengan Hankyung, sifatnya jauh lebih parah dari sekarang. Sombong, liar, dan tidak bisa diatur. Tentu saja anaku sering dibuat marah olehnya tapi tidak pernah sekalipun halmonie mendengar Hankyung memukulnya"

'Yunho memang tidak memukulku tapi dia…' Jaejoong mengenyahkan jeritan batinya dan berusaha tetap mendengarkan nasehat halmonie Jung.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat Jaejoongie. Seorang Jung tidak akan menikah dengan sembarang orang. Ada saja masalah yang muncul dan menghalangi pernikahan mereka jika pasangan yang mereka pilih tidak tepat"

Jaejoong teringat tentang hubungan suaminya dulu dengan Karam. Hubungan mereka sudah sangat serius dan akan segera menikah. Tapi pernikahan mereka batal karena Yunho kecelakaan.

"Dengan gen sempurna yang mengalir di darah mereka tidak mungkin jika mereka hanya pernah menjalin hubungan dengan satu orang. Sebelum bertemu dengan kita, mereka pasti pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Kita mungkin bukan yang pertama namun mereka memilih kita sebagai yang terakhir di hidup mereka"

"Kita menjadi bagian penting dari hidup mereka. Sebesar apapun kesalahan yang kita perbuat, mau tidak mau mereka akan memaafkan kita. Halmonie mengatakan ini karena kau adalah istri Yunho. Artinya kau memang benar-benar orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya sehingga halmonie yakin kau tidak akan berbuat jahat padanya. Manusia membuat kesalahan Jaejoongie tapi yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita memperbaikinya"

Halmonie Jung tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong beranjak memeluk halmonie Jung dan bergumam pelan.

"Gamsahamnida halmonie, Joongie merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang"

Yeoja tua itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong pelan. Mereka tertawa bersama, halmonie Jung kemudian mengambil sepotong melon segar dan menyuapkanya ke Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Eh tapi halmonie bilang tadi jika namja Jung tidak pernah tega memukul istrinya tapi mereka akan melampiaskanya dengan cara lain. Apa itu halmonie?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya polos. Halmonie Jung mengunyah buah yang ada di mulutnya kemudian menelanya pelan. Istri dari Jung Jihoon itu kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang tengah asyik menyuapkan buah ke dalam mulutnya sembari bermain dengan Jiji.

" **_Sex_** " ucapnya santai tanpa sensor.

"Uhukk!"

Jaejoong tersedak.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Jung corp_**

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yunho memandang Taeyang dingin. Namja pemilik _eyes smile_ itu balik memandang Yunho datar. Tanganya sudah sembuh total dan sudah bisa bergerak bebas. Selama beberapa bulan paska kejadian mengerikan di mansion Jung, Taeyang langsung menjalani rawat jalan di Amerika sembari mengawasi pergerakan Karam disana.

"Saya sudah sembuh jadi saya kembali untuk bekerja"

Yunho berdiri dari kursi presdir-nya dan berjalan menuju Taeyang yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf atas perlakuanku padamu" ucapnya angkuh.

Namja tampan tersebut kemudian melemparkan sebuah map yang langsung ditangkap oleh Taeyang.

"Hancurkan bisnis keluarga Park Karam hingga tak bersisa"

Taeyang tersenyum "Baik sajangnim"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kyuhyun apartement_**

.

"Yah Cwang *ige bwa!" *lihat ini!

Changmin yang sedang sibuk dengan _laptop_ -nya beringsut menuju Kyuhyun yang berada di seberang meja. Teman _evil_ -nya itu menunjukan sebuah kurva dan diagram angka yang terlihat tidak mau diam dan terus berubah setiap menitnya.

"Saham perusahaan Park menurun" gumam Changmin

"Bukan hanya itu saja" Kyuhyun mengambil alih _laptop_ -nya dan menunjukan sebuah berita harian sebuah situs bisnis terpercaya.

"Para penanam saham Park . Ltd beralih ke Jung . Corp" Changmin membaca berita utama situs itu lambat-lambat. Bungsu keluarga Jung itu tersenyum menyeringai pada sahabatnya.

"Yunho hyung sudah memulainya. Jja! Aku juga tidak akan kalah!" Changmin kembali ke _laptop_ -nya dan mulai tenggelam dengan apa yang dilakukanya sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu kan jika kita sampai ketahuan melakukan pekerjaan ini, kita akan masuk penjara?"

"Tentu saja Kyu, maka dari itu jangan sampai ketahuan" Changmin tersenyum manis

"Ck~ awas saja jika ahjumma Jung tidak menepati janjinya untuk membelikanku mobil _sport_ "

Changmin hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi gerutuan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Seorang namja tampan bersurai cokelat kelam memasuki apatemenya dengan pelan. Mata musangnya menelusuri ruangan apartemen yang terlihat sepi. Setelah melepas sepatunya Yunho menuju kamarnya dan membersihkan diri. _Done~_. Namja itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke dapur dan melihat makanan di meja tidak berkurang. Tetap seperti saat dia meninggalkanya tadi pagi.

Hari sudah lumayan malam. Apakah istrinya tidak makan dari pagi? Namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya beberapa kali dan mengambil nampan kemudian mengisinya dengan makanan.

Cklek

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dan menemukan istrinya sedang membaca buku. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho memasuki kamarnya sempat kaget, namun dapat mengontrol diri dan bersikap biasa saja. Yunho kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang Jaejoong.

"*Anmeokgo?" *kau tidak makan?

"…." Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan suaminya dan tetap sibuk dengan buku masaknya.

"*Meokgo…" *makanlah

Yunho meletakan nampan berisi makanan itu di pangkuan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tetap tidak menggubris suaminya, tanganya membolak-balik buku di depanya dengan malas.

"Haruskah aku memperkosamu lagi agar kau mau makan?"

Set

Byur

Yunho memejamkan matanya ketika Jaejoong menyiramkan soup miso ke wajahnya. Namja tampan itu mengusap wajahnya dengan tanganya dan memandang istrinya yang tengah menatapnya nyalang.

Hehe…Yunho terkekeh mengerikan.

Namja tampan itu kemudian berdiri dan meraih nampan di pangkuan Jaejoong dan melemparkanya ke lantai.

Pranggg!

"Puas?"

Yunho memandang tajam istrinya yang masih tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Namja tampan itu kemudian melangkah keluar kamar dengan nafas memburu.

BRUAKK

Pintu tak berdosa itu juga menjadi pelampiasan amarah Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap malas kepergian suaminya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya membaca buku. Aigoo….Sepertinya namja cantik itu sudah kebal dengan sifat pemarah suaminya.

.

.

.

.

Hahh~

Namja tampan itu memijit pelipisnya nyeri. Semenjak hari itu istrinya benar-benar berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Jaejoong masih tidak mau berbicara padanya dan selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Yunho naik pitam. Hari pertama setelah kejadian itu, istrinya mengobrak-abrik kamarnya tanpa alasan. Asal kau tahu saja Yunho adalah maniak kebersihan dan kerapian. Jadi bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksinya ketika pulang dari kantor dan menemukan kamarnya seperti kapal pecah.

Hari kedua Jaejoong berpesta dengan Changmin dan meninggalkan semua sampah yang mereka buat begitu saja. Bahkan mereka tidur sekamar setelah itu tanpa takut Yunho memarahi mereka. Changmin dan Jaejoong tahu jika Yunho merasa bersalah pada semua orang yang telah disakitinya. Dan kedua orang itu tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Yunho dengan baik.

Setiap malam ketika Yunho pulang dengan badan yang lelah Jaejoong akan menyalakan TV dengan keras hingga namja bermata musang itu tidak bisa tidur. Sudah belasan TV layar lebar yang menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Yunho selama beberapa minggu ini. Tapi dengan _cool_ -nya Jaejoong akan memanggil jasa _repair_ dan memesan TV baru dengan mudah. Hey~ mertuanya adalah orang kaya yang tidak pernah lupa untuk memastikan rekening menantunya selalu tercukupi.

Yunho beranjak keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuju rak sepatu di beranda depan. Namja tampan itu melihat sepatu kesayangan istrinya berkurang satu. Ah hari ini adalah jadwal cek kesehatan Jiji pasti istrinya sedang ada di klinik Woobin hyung sekarang. Yunho mengambil sepatu kets favoritnya dan memakainya. Namja tampan itu kemudian membuka pintu apartemen untuk melakukan kebiasaanya _jogging_.

Tapi Yunho merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sepatunya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lunak dan lengket. Akhirnya namja tampan itu membuka kembali sepatunya dan menemukan sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Urghhh"

Namja tampan itu menutup hidung mancungnya dan merasakan perutnya bergejolak ketika mencium bau khas kotoran Jiji menguar kuat dari sepatu kesayanganya.

Grrrrrr!

"KIM JAEJOOOOOONGGGGG!"

.

.

.

.

Hihihi~

Kedua makhluk cantik itu tertawa bersama ketika salah satu dari mereka menceritakan apa yang telah dilakukanya pada suaminya.

"Aku bisa membayangkan wajah garang Yunho oppa sekarang hahaha" Jessica tertawa lantang

"Ne. Biar beruang itu tahu rasa" Jaejoong mencebil imut

"Ck~ kalian ini suka sekali mengerjai orang" Woobin menyerahkan Jiji ke Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu kemudian duduk di samping istrinya dan membelai sayang perut istrinya yang sedikit menonjol. Jaejoong menyadari perilaku manis Woobin tersebut.

"Berapa bulan?" tanya namja cantik itu

"Tiga bulan oppa" Jessica tersenyum cantik sambil menggenggam tangan Woonbin yang ada di perutnya.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat semakin cantik sekarang. Pasti bayimu perempuan"

"Benarkah? Chowa~ aku akan mendandaninya seperti Barbie jika dia sudah besar nanti hehehe~. Oppa kapan menyusul?"

Hati Jaejoong terasa perih mendengar pertanyaan Jessica. Di mata semua keluarga Jung yang lain, pernikahanya dengan Yunho terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan peristiwa Jaejoong yang keguguran hanya Mr & Mrs Jung dan Taeyang saja yang tahu. Namja cantik itu tidak yakin jika dia masih bisa hamil lagi.

"Eh sudah siang~ aku ada janji dengan Junsu. Aku permisi dulu ne?" Jaejoong terpaksa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah oppa baru sebentar disini aku masih kangen~" rajuk Jessica

"Benar Jaejoong-ssi. Kenapa anda tidak tinggal disini hingga makan siang nanti?" bujuk Woobin.

"Mianhae tapi Junsu sudah menungguku. Lain kali saja ne?"

"Hah~ baiklah" ucap Jessica lesu

Pasangan muda Jung itu mengantarkan Jaejoong hingga ke luar klinik. Selanjutnya Jaejoong menaiki taxi dan beranjak menuju sebuah café di sekitar Itaewon. Dia dan Junsu akan membicarakan tentang rencana mereka untuk pembangunan sebuah toko kue milik keduanya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Di sebuah hotel bintang lima, Seoul_**

.

"Yah Minki-ah. Apakah orang itu akan datang?"

"Ne tentu saja hyung"

"Kau tahu kan aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membuat kita bisa masuk ke dalam club sosialita ini. Awas saja kalau kau berbohong"

"N-Ne hyung aku yakin dia akan datang" ucap namja cantik yang sering dipanggil Ren itu gugup.

Tap tap tap

"*Josseonghamnida aku terlambat" *maaf

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sontak berdiri ketika pemimpin mereka telah tiba. Seorang yeoja cantik yang terlihat berkharisma dan kuat itu tersenyum kepada semua orang.

"Anyeonghaseyo Choo Ji Won imnida"

.

.

.

.

 **Jaejoong POV**

.

Anyonghaseyo yorobun~ :D

 _Chef_ Jaejoongie imnida~

Dan asisten _chef_ , Jiji imnida~ Miaww~

Hari ini adalah hari minggu yorobun~ Joongie sedang praktek membuat kue yang baru saja Joongie dapat dari majalah hehe~ Menu kita pada pagi hari ini adalah…

Tarrraaaaa!

 _Fruit pie_ dengan saus _vanilla_ ~

Hihihi~ Yorobun temani Joongie memasak ya :D

Pertama-tama bahan yang kita perlukan adalah :

1 kg terigu halus

½ kg telur

½ liter susu cair

¼ kg mentega

Tiga sendok-

Braakk

.

.

.

.

Namja cantik yang sedang berceloteh ria sendirian itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara gaduh di belakangnya. Ternyata suaminya baru saja menutup lemari es dengan keras. Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang tengah meneguk air mineral dengan rakus. Namja tampan itu baru pulang _jogging_ keliling kompleks.

Perlahan perhatian Jaejoong teralihkan pada suaminya. Namja cantik itu tidak berhenti melucuti suaminya dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan pandanganya. Yunho terlihat sexy dengan jakun yang naik turun beraturan, kulitnya mengkilat karena keringat, dan tubuhnya yang kekar benar-benar menggoda.

Omona!

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho membuka bajunya. Tanpa namja cantik itu ketahui, Yunho sudah merasa jika istrinya itu memperhatikanya dari tadi. Namja tampan itu menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Yunho berjalan menuju istrinya.

Deg deg deg

Jaejoong dapat merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh Yunho yang baru saja berolahraga mondar-mandir di belakangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho mengambil sereal yang ada di _buffet_ tepat di atas kepala Jaejoong. Hal ini membuat tubuh panas Yunho menyentuh punggung namja cantik itu. Nafas Yunho yang _hot_ menerpa tengkuknya membuat tubuhnya meremang.

Yunho melakukanya dengan lambat hingga konsentrasi Jaejoong buyar. Namja cantik itu terus memasukan bahan-bahan kuenya tanpa memperhatikan resep. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian adonan kuenya gagal total dan lembek seperti _pup_ Jiji.

"Wah~ sepertinya kau terlalu banyak memasukan air ne? Jaejoongie~"

Hahahaha Yunho tertawa puas melihat wajah shock istrinya. Namja Jung itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju kamarnya sambil bersiul gembira.

Jaejoong memegang pinggiran baskom itu dengan erat. Jadi sedari tadi suaminya sengaja menggodanya? Geurae! Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa tertawa setelah ini.

Tap tap tap

Sret

Jaejoong membalikan tubuh besar Yunho dan…..

Plop~

Berpindahlah adonan kue itu ke wajah tampan suaminya.

"Yaissshh! *Neo!" *kau!

Jaejoong bermaksud lari dari suaminya namun Yunho dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tanganya dan mengurung tubuh rampingnya ke dinding. Jaejoong langsung memejamkan matanya takut.

Yunho memperhatikan istrinya yang memejamkan mata indahnya rapat-rapat sembari meremas ujung kaosnya ketakutan. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

Deg deg deg

Plek

Eh?

Jaejoong membuka matanya ketika merasakan dingin dan lengket di pipinya. Oh? Suaminya yang tampan itu sedang membagi adonan kue di wajahnya dengan wajah cantik istrinya. Yunho terus menggesekan pipinya ke seluruh permukaan wajah Jaejoong.

"Mmmm! Hentikan!"

Namja cantik itu meronta-ronta dan menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya tapi Yunho memegang kepalanya.

"Yah! Yunho mmppphhh hentikan Yah!"

Brukk

Mereka jatuh ke lantai dengan Jaejoong yang masih menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan dan Yunho yang masih sibuk membuat wajah istrinya belepotan adonan kue seperti dirinya.

Selesai

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang kacau balau di bawahnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, nafasnya naik turun, dan wajah cantiknya terlihat lucu dengan masker adonan kue yang belepotan. Yunho tertawa lebar…rasakan kau!

Yunho memandang manic mata kelam istrinya dan mulai terhanyut di dalamnya. Namja tampan itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga istrinya.

"Jika kau tetap membuatku marah setelah ini, aku benar-benar akan memperkosamu" gumamnya pelan.

Cup

Yunho mengangkat tubuh besarnya dari tubuh kecil istrinya setelah mencuri ciuman di bibir merah namja cantik itu. Namja bertubuh beruang itu kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan istri cantiknya yang masih terbaring linglung di lantai apartemen mereka.

Ehem~

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Yunho selanjutnya menjadi lebih tenang karena istrinya sudah tidak lagi membuat keributan. Ha! Ancamanya hari itu manjur juga. Pagi ini Yunho akan bermain _golf_ dengan beberapa kolega Jung untuk mempererat hubungan kerja. Yunho memakai kaos polo biru dongker yang menonjolkan bahu dan dadanya yang bidang serta celana kain putih yang membungkus kaki panjangnya.

Ting tong

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Boa yang tersenyum manis padanya. Dan di sebelahnya terdapat istrinya yang terlihat cemberut baru saja pulang dari _mini market_ untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah tangga.

"Masuklah Boa"

Bibir Jaejoong semakin maju lima senti mendengarnya. Namja cantik itu menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen dan sengaja membenturkan badanya ke arah Yunho dan Boa.

"Yah hati-hati kalau jalan" gerutu Boa

"Biarkan saja Boa-ah" ucap Yunho malas

Namja tampan itu meninggalkan Boa di ruang tamu untuk mengambil berkas penting. Yeoja mungil itu kemudian memilih untuk mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memasukan barang belanjaanya ke kulkas.

"Jadi…aku dengar hubunganmu dengan Yunho tidak baik-baik saja" senyum Boa menyeringai

Jaejoong tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap sibuk memasukan buah-buahan ke lemari es.

"Dan aku dengar Yunho juga akan segera menceraikanmu. Hihi~"

"…."

"Hah~ aku tidak sabar untuk menunggunya. Semoga prosesnya lancar ya Jaejoong-ssi~ Karena setelah bermain _golf_ nanti keluargaku akan mengundang Yunho makan siang untuk membicarakan tentang rencana perjodohan kami" Boa tersenyum manis

"…."

Tap tap tap

"Boa kajja"

Yunho muncul dengan topi golf di kepalanya yang menambah kadar ketampanan seorang Jung Yunho. Boa langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdiri termenung sambil memegang dua buah telur yang baru saja ingin dimasukanya ke kulkas.

'Kenapa Boa bisa tahu masalah perceraianku dengan Yunho? Sedekat itukah hubungan mereka hingga Yunho menceritakan hal sepenting itu padanya?'

Jaejoong kembali merasakan perih di ulu hatinya. Wajah kemenangan Boa kembali mampir di ingatanya. Apakah Yunho akan benar-benar meninggalkanya untuk yeoja gatel itu? Tidak mungkin kan? Suaminya itu sangat mencintainya…..

Ania?

.

.

.

.

Dak dak dak

Namja cantik itu berlari dengan kencang menuruni tangga darurat. Tubuh langsingnya bergerak lincah menuju lantai dasar apartemen itu.

"Hah…hah…hah…"

Akhirnya Jaejoong dapat melihat Yunho dan Boa masih ada di _loby_ apartemen. Namja cantik itu kembali berlari ke arah mereka dan dia melihat Yunho telah melepas topi golf-nya. _Great_!

Boa melihat Jaejoong yang berlari kencang ke arahnya. Yeoja itu berniat memberi tahu Yunho namun semuanya terlambat. Jaejoong telah berjinjit tepat disaat Yunho membalikan tubuhnya.

Prakkk

Jaejoong menghantamkan dua buah telur di tanganya ke kepala Yunho. Membuat telur-telur tak bersalah itu pecah dengan sempurna dan isinya membasahi wajah tampan suaminya. Satu. Jaejoong mundur selangkah. Dua. Namja cantik itu membalikan tubuhnya. Tiga. _Go_!

Namja cantik itu kembali berlari menuju tangga darurat namun ekor matanya menangkap pintu lift yang terbuka. Jaejoong berlari sekuat tenaga dan masuk ke dalamnya tepat waktu. Ketika membalikan tubuhnya, namja cantik itu melihat suaminya yang berlari kesetanan ke arahnya. Otomatis membuat tanganya menekan tombol _close_ yang ada di lift itu dengan membabi buta.

'Ya Tuhan jaebal! Ppalie!'

Klep

Buagh

Yunho memukul pintu lift itu dengan kepalan tanganya, dia terlambat. Sepertinya appa Bear lupa dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Yunho kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau mau kemana? para penanam saham itu sedang menunggu kita"

"Kau pergi saja sendiri ada yang harus kulakukan" ucap Yunho sambil mengertakan giginya

"Tapi Yun-"

"* **KKA!**!" *pergi!

Yunho berteriak di depan wajah Boa dan masuk ke dalam lift satunya yang baru saja terbuka.

"Aisssh _shit_!"

Boa hanya bisa mengumpat kesal ketika Yunho meninggalkanya. Awas kau Kim Jaejoong!

.

.

.

.

Ding

Dak dak dak

Jaejoong berlari menuju pintu apartemenya dan menekan _password_ -nya dengan cepat.

42621986

Pip pip pip

Ceklek

Jaejoong langsung masuk ke apartemen dan menutup pintu apaertemen tersebut tapi sesuatu mengganjalnya. Ommo! Itu sepatu Yunho! Cepat sekali beruang itu menyusulnya

Grepp

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jaejoong menatap horror tangan Yunho yang mencengkeram lengan jaketnya. Kepala kecil suaminya muncul di sela-sela pintu dan menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Kau tidak akan lari kemana-mana"

Namja cantik itu panic dan mencoba untuk menutup pintu tapi Yunho lebih kuat menahanya. Jaejoong tidak kehabisan akal.

Graukk

"Arrrghhhhhh"

Yunho melepaskan jaket Jaejoong ketika istrinya itu menggigitnya. Jaejoong yang sudah bebas langsung melesat menuju kamarnya.

"Yahhh!"

Dak dak dak

'Ayo Joongie sedikit lagi…'

Dak dak dak

'Jaebal!'

Greppp

"Andweeeee!" jerit Jaejoong melengking ketika Yunho menangkap pinggangnya dari belakang.

Namja cantik itu meronta, kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah dan tangan putihnya berusaha melepaskan lengan kekar Yunho yang melingkari perutnya. Yunho mengangkat tubuh ramping Jaejoong menuju kamarnya.

"Lepas! Lepas! LEPAS!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menendang-nendang udara kosong.

Namja cantik itu menangkap pinggiran pintu kamar mandi ketika Yunho membawanya ke sana. Namun lagi-lagi dengan mudah Yunho melepaskannya dan mendorong istrinya masuk.

Klik

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar mandi Yunho melepas bajunya kasar dan meleparkanya begitu saja ke lantai. Namja tampan itu kemudian berjalan menuju istrinya yang bergetar ketakutan di pojok kamar mandi.

Glek

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya susah ketika melihat _chocolate abs_ suaminya. Dulu tubuh Yunho tergolong _slim_ dengan _abs_ yang indah bak seorang model _catwalk_. Tapi sekarang? Tubuhnya menjadi lebih kekar dengan semua otot-otot kuat yang menghiasinya. _Abs_ indah yang Jaejoong sukai sudah berubah menjadi _eight pack_ kokoh yang terlihat keras seperti batu. Namja cantik itu pusing memikirkan jika sebentar lagi tubuh kecilnya akan digempur oleh tubuh besar itu.

Yunho menyalakan _shower_ dan membiarkan air _shower_ membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menarik istrinya hingga keduanya sama-sama basah. Yunho menatap dingin istrinya.

"Kau memang minta diperkosa"

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

 **:D**


	6. Chapter 6

\\(*.*)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

Sekuel of YOUR VOICE

 **"MAGENTA"**

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

 ** _A couple days later…._**

Suk suk ssuuukk

Seorang namja mungil yang kelewat cantik sedang mencuci piring dan peralatan makan yang baru saja dipakainya.

Tap tap tap

Grepp

"Aku ke Jepang tiga hari. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi saja bibi Shin atau Seungri. Dan selamat atas pembukaan toko roti milikmu. Aku akan mengirimkan sesuatu nanti. Aku berangkat dulu ne?"

"Hm" jawab Jaejoong malas.

Cup

Semenjak kejadian malam itu Yunho kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Jaejoong tentu saja senang tapi dia tidak begitu saja memaafkan suaminya. Dia tetap jual mahal meskipun sebenarnya hatinya sudah lega. Hmmph! Suaminya itu perlu diberi pelajaran.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanya Jaejoong berangkat menuju toko kuenya. Tepat pukul 9 pagi toko kue bergaya café bernama J-holic itu buka. Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin datang mengunjunginya.

"Apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong lembut

"Ya. Mungkin kami tidak berjodoh haha"

Jaejoong memandang adik iparnya sedih. Meskipun selalu tersenyum Jaejoong tahu jika Changmin sedang tidak baik sekarang. Changmin putus dengan Kibum.

 _Noreul wihae~_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi. Namja cantik itu menemukan nomor asing di layar ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo"

"….."

"Ne. Kim Jaejoong imnida"

"….."

"Ye?"

"…..."

Prak

Ponsel mahal itu jatuh ke lantai begitu saja. Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memandang wajah Jaejoong yang berubah pucat.

"Hyung ada apa?"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Narita Airport, Jepang_**

Seorang namja tampan dan gagah tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara di bagian kedatangan tamu luar negeri. Di belakang namja tampan itu seorang lagi namja yang tak kalah menarik tengah mengikutinya sembari mengecek kegiatan sajangnim-nya selama tiga hari ini di Jepang. Tiba-tiba namja yang lebih tinggi berhenti di depan sebuah café yang bertema unik.

Hello Kitty

"Wah boneka hello kitty itu besar sekali. Taeyang-ah!"

"Ne sajangnim"

"Carikan aku boneka hello kitty seperti yang ada di café itu, atau lebih besar lebih baik. Lalu kirimkan ke toko roti Boojae" Yunho tersenyum membayangkan istri cantiknya itu pasti akan meloncat kegirangan dengan hadiahnya ini.

"Baik sajangnim"

Taeyang mencatat apa yang diperintahkan oleh Yunho. Namja bermata sipit itu juga langsung mencari tahu siapa pembuat boneka besar itu. Tepat saat mereka mulai meninggalkan bandara, ponsel Taeyang berbunyi.

"Ne"

"….."

"Ye?"

"….."

"*Algeseumnida…" *saya mengerti

"….."

Klik

"Sajangnim…"

"Hm?" Yunho menoleh pada Taeyang

.

.

"Mrs Kim meninggal"

.

.

.

.

"Ummaaaaaaaaaa"

Jaejoong menangis keras di atas peti mati Mrs Kim. Hujan yang mengguyur tubuh kurusnya tidak dipedulikanya sama sekali. Namja cantik itu meraung-raung sambil terus memeluk peti mati itu.

"Hikss hikss ummaaa jangan tinggalkan Joongieee…"

Pemakaman itu sudah sepi dari satu jam yang lalu namun keluarga Jung masih belum pulang karena Jaejoong tidak mau meninggalkan jasad ibunya. Mrs Jung mengusap air matanya dan berjalan menuju tubuh ringkih Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

"Sudahlah sayang, biarkan ummamu tenang di sana. Kau bisa sakit jika terus kehujanan begini…"

Mrs Jung mencoba untuk membawa tubuh Jaejoong menjauh dari peti mati itu tapi Jaejoong menampik tangan Mrs Jung dan kembali menangis meraung-raung di atas peti mati ibunya. Kibum juga maju untuk membujuknya tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tidak bergeming. Hari sudah sore, para pelayat juga sudah pulang. Petugas pemakaman juga turut gelisah karena tugas mereka belum terselesaikan.

"Hikss…umma bohong sama Joongie…hikss Joongie sendirian sekarang…umma kajimaaaa!"

Namja cantik itu sudah mulai bergetar kedinginan tapi tanganya tetap kokoh memeluk peti mati itu. Mrs Jung menoleh ke arah suaminya.

"Yeobo…"

Mr Jung mengerti arti tatapan istrinya. Perlahan namja tampan itu mendekat ke tubuh menantunya yang bergetar.

"Umma hiks hiks…"

"Mianhae Jaejoongie.."

Buk

Tubuh Jaejoong ambruk ketika Mr Jung memukul tengkuknya. Mr Jung kemudian memapah tubuh kurus Jaejoong menuju mobil. Para pekerja akhirnya kembali melakukan tugas mereka. peti mati itu akirnya masuk ke dalam tanah.

Srak srak srak

Kibum memandang kuburan Mrs Kim untuk terakhir kalinya. Namja cantik itu merasakan tanganya tengah digenggam oleh sebuah tangan besar dan hangat. Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata tengah berdiri di sampingya dan memayunginya dari derasnya hujan. Kibum balas menggenggam tangan namja jangkung itu dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu namja jangkung keluarga Jung itu.

"Selamat jalan bibi Kim"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Mansion Jung_**

.

Cklek

"Apakah dia belum bangun?"

"Belum. Sebenarnya bagaimana kejadianya?" tanya Kibum

"Tadi aku dengan Kyuhyun beserta Sungmin bermain ke café Jaejoong hyung. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong hyung mendapatkan telepon dari rumah sakit jika Kim ahjumma telah meninggal"

Hening~

Kedua orang yang pernah menjalin kasih itu hanya bisa diam. Keduanya memandang wajah pucat Jaejoong dengan sedih. Kenapa penderitaan seolah tidak ada habisnya menimpa namja cantik itu?

.

.

.

.

 ** _Next morning…_**

"Ummhh"

Bola mata besar itu mulai terbuka, Jaejoong meraba dahinya. Namja cantik itu demam dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Jaejoong memandang langit kamar dan sadar jika ini bukan di apartemen tapi kamarnya di mansion Jung. Perlahan-lahan ingatanya kembali memutar peristiwa yang membuatnya kembali menitikan air mata.

"Hiks hiks umma…"

Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung terjatuh. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas tak bertenaga dan kepalanya berdenyut pusing hingga pandanganya kabur. Dilihatnya seseorang tengah tertidur di sofa kamar itu. Kibum.

Jaejoong melangkah menuju pintu dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Mansion Jung masih sangat sepi karena masih sangat pagi. Namja cantik itu berjalan linglung sambil terus mengigau nama ummanya. Namun dua orang maid yang bertugas pagi hari ini melihatnya.

"Jaejoong-ssi anda mau kemana? Badan anda masih sangat lemah" Yoona segera berlari dan mendekati namja cantik itu.

"Umma hiks hiks" pandangan doe eyes Jaejoong kosong.

"Jaejoong-ssi anda harus beristirahat" Sunny juga mencegah Jaejoong

"Hiks…ummaaaa….!"

Jaejoong kembali menangis dengan keras dan meronta dari cekalan Yoona dan Sunny. Tepat saat kedua maid itu tengah sibuk dengan Jaejoong seseorang muncul di antara mereka.

"Oooh penipu ini ada disini rupanya~"

Deg

Kedua maid itu langsung membeku ketika melihat Karam sudah ada di depan mereka. Namja bertubuh pendek itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dengan langkah lebar.

Tap tap tap

Grepp

"Akhhhh"

Jaejoong mengerang sakit ketika Karam mencengkeram lenganya dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Yoona dan Sunny mencoba untuk membantu tapi Karam segera menyuruh mereka untuk pergi. Sunny berlari ke kamar Mr & Mrs Jung.

"Kau tikus kecil! Berani-beraninya kau menyamar sebagai diriku dan menghilang begitu saja hah?! Sekarang kau harus mempertanggung jawabkanya! Kupastikan kau akan membusuk di penjara"

Tangan Jaejoong semakin terasa perih ketika Karam menyeretnya. Namja cantik itu masih dalam keadaan _paralyze_ dan terus memanggil nama ummanya. Namun tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan insting dan mendorong tubuh pendek Karam karena merasa tersakiti.

Bruk

"Yah! Berani sekali kau!"

Greepp

"Akkkhhhh" Jaejoong menjerit sakit ketika Karam menarik rambutnya keras.

"Minwoo-ah bantu aku membawa namja jalang ini" Karam menyuruh seorang namja yang datang bersamanya tadi. Namja itu langsung bantu menyeret Jaejoong ke arah pintu keluar. Jaejoong merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan kepalanya berdenyut perih.

"Yah! Berhenti!"

Semua orang penghuni mansion menjadi terbangun karena keributan yang ditimbulkan Karam. Mrs Jung terlihat berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan ketika sudah berada di depan Karam, ia langsung menarik rambut namja pendek itu.

"Akkhhh Minwoo-ah!"

Namja bertubuh tinggi yang merupakan teman tidur Karam itu mencoba meraih tubuh Mrs Jung tapi Mr Jung dengan cepat memelintir tanganya ke belakang. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di dekat kaki Karam. Minwoo menendang kaki Mr Jung membuatnya terbebas dan meluncurkan tinjunya ke arah Mr Jung. Tapi tiba-tiba Changmin datang dan langsung menendang namja itu tepat di perutnya.

Buagh

Suasana semakin kacau. Melihat Minwoo jatuh Karam menjadi panic dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari celananya.

 _"_ _Stop it or I'll kill this bitch!"_

Karam sekali lagi menarik rambut Jaejoong ke belakang dan menodongkan sebuah belati kecil ke leher namja cantik itu. Mrs Jung langsung melepaskan cengkeramanya pada rambut Karam. Mr Jung dan Changmin juga menghentikan aksi mereka memukuli Minwoo.

"Sedikit saja kau melukainya dan kau akan menyesalinya!" teriak Mrs Jung

Karam tersenyum meremehkan, dimainkanya belati tajam itu di sekitar leher Jaejoong.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jika kalian memang benar-benar mampu aku pasti sudah kalian tendang dari sini sejak dua tahun yang lalu! Tapi pada kenyataanya kalian hanyalah harimau yang tak bertaring…. Akulah yang berkuasa disini. Aku salut karena kalian bisa menyembunyikan penipu ini dariku tapi langkah kalian akhir-akhir ini membuktikan kalau kalian bodoh! Apakah kalian lupa dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu?" Karam menyeringai.

Semua keluarga Jung terdiam. Karam pasti merujuk pada tindakan Yunho baru-baru ini yang berusaha menjatuhkan bisnis keluarga Park. Dua tahun yang lalu tepat setelah Jaejoong aman tersembunyi keluarga Jung juga pernah melakukan tindakan yang Yunho lakukan. Hasilnya sama, bisnis keluarga Park jatuh. Namun dua bulan kemudian semuanya menjadi terbalik ketika Karam mulai berkencan dengan Choo Seung Hoon. Kejadian mengerikan mulai menghampiri mereka.

Anak perusahaan mereka di Busan dan di Jepang hangus terbakar menyebabkan beberapa orang pegawai tidak terselamatkan. Mobil kesayangan Changmin tiba-tiba meledak menewaskan dua orang temanya yang tak berdosa yang kebetulan meminjam mobil itu. Pada saat Mr & Mrs Jung melakukan kunjungan bisnis mobil mereka dihadang oleh sepuluh orang bersenjata tajam yang berniat membunuh mereka. Beruntung _bodyguard_ keluarga Jung dapat mengatasinya meskipun Mr Jung sempat terluka ketika melindungi istrinya.

Mr dan Mrs Jung juga pernah mendatangi keluarga Park dan membicarakan masalah Karam baik-baik. Mr Park telah diangkat menjadi salah satu menteri perdagangan Korea setelah mencalonkan diri tiga tahun yang lalu. Semua kesuksesan itu tidak lepas dari campur tangan keluarga Jung yang membantunya dari nol. Tapi apa mau dikata….darah lebih kental daripada air. Sebaik apapun hubungan mereka keluarga Park menutup hati dan pikiran mereka dari perilaku jahat Karam dan tetap membela anak semata wayangnya.

Status Mr Jung yang merupakan warga pendatang dimanfaatkan oleh keluarga Park dengan baik. Jung Hankyung masih warga negara China hingga saat ini. Kesuksesanya di negeri orang tidak hanya mengundang pujian namun juga cibiran dari orang-orang yang iri padanya. Mr Park mulai mengumpulkan orang-orang yang kontra terhadap Mr Jung dan mulai membentuk kelompok dagang yang berusaha menjatuhkan bisnis keluarga Jung. Jung corp berhasil dibuat goncang, saham mereka merosot banyak.

Keluarga Jung akhirnya mengubah permainan mereka dan mulai menyusun rencana yang lebih rapi untuk menjatuhkan Karam. Mereka juga menyembunyikan semua kejadian itu dari Yunho yang saat itu masih terpuruk karena kepergian Jaejoong. Itulah alasan mereka begitu hati-hati selama dua tahun ini. Karena bukan hanya nyawa keluarga mereka yang terancam, tapi ribuan nyawa pegawai Jung corp juga menjadi taruhanya.

"Dan sekarang karena penipu kecil ini sudah muncul~ kalian akan merasakan akibatnya~" Karam menyeringai sambil menunjuk wajah keluarga Jung satu-persatu menggunakan tangan yang terdapat belati di genggamanya. Namja pendek itu terus menghina keluarga Jung dan tertawa lantang melihat keluarga berparas rupawan itu tidak bisa membalasnya sama sekali. Namun tanpa disadarinya seorang namja berperawakan tinggi besar tengah berjalan pelan di belakangnya.

Changmin menyeringai.

Tepat ketika Karam mengangkat tanganya dari leher Jaejoong, orang itu langsung menghantam dagu Karam dengan kepalan tanganya.

Buagh!

Karam jatuh tersungkur, mulutnya langsung terasa asin oleh darahnya sendiri. Giginya juga lepas dua biji. Orang yang memukul Karam beralih meraih belati yang jatuh di lantai dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi bersiap menghujamkanya ke tubuh Karam yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

"Yunho!"

Mr Jung dan Taeyang memegangi tubuh besar namja itu. "Hentikan Yunho-ah kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu hanya karena namja jalang ini" ucap Taeyang. Yunho melepaskan diri dari kekangan kedua orang itu dan berjalan menuju Karam. Namja tampan itu menarik rambut Karam keras hingga beberapa helaianya tercabut.

" **Kau. Akan. Membayarnya** " desis Yunho mengerikan

Beberapa saat kemudian _bodyguard_ keluarga Jung muncul dan membawa Karam dan Minwoo keluar.

.

.

Yunho langsung berjalan menuju istrinya yang meringkuk di dekat dinding seraya memeluk lututnya ketakutan. Wajah Yunho langsung berubah sendu.

"Hey…" Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong lembut.

"Yun…nie?"

"Ne Boo ini aku" Yunho tersenyum

Tiba-tiba tubuh Jaejoong menegang kemudian bergetar tak karuan.

"Umma hiks..hiks..umma…"

Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya "Ssssh umma sudah pergi sayang…Boojae harus merelakanya ne?" Yunho membelai kepala Jaejoong lembut.

"U-umma pergi…..hik..hiks…Joongie sendirian…"

"Ania. Aku akan selalu menemanimu Boo"

Sret. Tiba-tiba Jaejong mendorong Yunho dengan keras membuat semua orang terkejut.

"BOHONG!" teriak namja cantik itu

"Boo…"

"SEMUANYA BOHONG! Semuanya meninggalkan Joongieeee huhuhu….Appa meninggalkan Joongie…"namja cantik itu kembali meracau.

Yunho berjalan mendekat dan berhasil meraih Jaejoong kembali

"Umma juga pergi hikss…"

"Ssssh Boo jaebal…" Yunho begitu sedih mendengarnya

"Aegya….."

DEG

Yunho menghentikan tanganya yang sedang mengusap punggung istrinya untuk memberinya ketenangan. Tubuh namja tampan itu menegang, perasaanya menjadi tidak enak.

"Aegya?"

Mendengar satu kata itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong bereaksi. Namja cantik itu kembali mengingat masa kelam saat dirinya keguguran. Tangan putihnya meraba perutnya sendiri dan meremasnya kasar.

"Mana aegya Joongie?" ucapnya parau dengan pandangan kosong

"Boojae apa yang kau katakan?" tuntut Yunho

"Joongie sebelumnya punya aegya disini hiks.." Jaejoong memukul-mukul perutnya

"Aegya siapa?" Yunho mencoba menghentikan tangan Jaejoong

"Joongie sebelumnya punya aegya disini hiks…hikss...tapi TUHAN JUGA MENGAMBILNYA!"

Jaejoong semakin keras memukuli perutnya. Mrs Jung dan Kibum serta semua maid yang ada di sana meneteskan air mata melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

"Mana aegya Joongie umma?" Mrs Jung hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dan terisak keras ketika Jaejoong mengulurkan tanganya kepadanya.

"Kembalikan aegya Joongie hiks…hiksss…Joongie tidak punya siapa-siapa lagiiiii….hiksss…KEMBALIKAN AEGYA JOONGIEEEEE!"

"JUNG JAEJOONG!"

Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak ketika Yunho membentaknya keras. Namja cantik itu menoleh dan memandang kedua mata musang suaminya yang juga basah sepertinya. Perlahan bola mata besar itu kembali hidup dan kembali meneteskan kristal beningnya. Kaki mungilnya yang telanjang berjalan menuju tubuh besar suaminya dan memeluk perut Yunho erat.

"Hikss…hiks…mianhae…uri aegya…..hiks...huhuhu"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit tinggi mansion Jung. Namja tampan itu mengedipkan matanya yang terasa panas.

'Tuhan….kenapa engkau memberikan cobaan ini pada kami…."

.

.

.

.

 ** _Seminggu kemudian…._**

Keluarga Jung tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Changmin tengah sibuk dengan laptop-nya sedangkan Jungs yang lain tengah serius membicarakan sesuatu.

"Choo Seung Hoon atau Yoshihiro Akiyama merupakan mafia keturunan Jepang-Korea. Ayahnya seorang yakuza dan ibunya adalah seorang wanita Korea biasa. Dia kemudian dijodohkan dengan putri dari seorang mafia Korea, Ha Ji Won yang sekarang berubah marga menjadi Choo Ji Won. Seung Hoon menjalankan bisnis perdagangan gelap senjata api dan kokain. Terkenal sangat kejam namun juga sangat menghormati seniornya" Seungri membaca biodata Choo Seung Hoon yang ada di pangkuanya.

"Biar aku yang mengatasinya" ucap Mr Jung sambil menyeruput kopinya

"Untuk perusahaan Park biar aku yang mengurusnya" ucap Yunho

"Ania Yunho-ah biar kami yang mengurusnya. Kau turuti saja kemauan halmonie, ajak Jaejoong berlibur"

Yunho meletakan cangkir kopinya ke meja, mata musangnya memandang ke luar kaca dimana istrinya sedang duduk termenung di taman belakang. Di sekitarnya para maid Jung tampak mengerubunginya dan mengajaknya bicara namun namja cantik itu tetap tidak mau bersuara.

"Aku akan menuruti kemauan halmonie dan membawa Boojae ke China untuk berlibur. Tapi aku telah menyiapkan segala rencana pemusnahan bisnis keluarga Park. Untuk pelaksanaanya biar Taeyang yang akan mengerjakanya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu….apakah kau juga sudah siap Minnie?"

Namja tampan berjiwa _evil_ itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum miring. "Ne umma"

Ke empat Jung itu menyeringai…

 _Let the Jungs show you their claws…._

.

.

.

.

 ** _Gold apartement, Seoul_**

.

Karam memandang pantulanya di cermin. Ck~

Namja bertubuh pendek itu berdecak tidak suka ketika melihat gigi depanya yang rontok hingga membuatnya terlihat ompong dan jelek. Karam kemudian memakai masker untuk menutupi mulutnya. Diambilnya ponsel di meja rias dan mengetik sesuatu pada Seung Hoon. Sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu namja sangar itu tidak dapat dihubungi. Karam ingin menagih janji Seung Hoon yang akan membuat keluarga Jung menderita. Hari ini dia juga berencana melaporkan keluarga Jung atas penipuan dan pencemaran nama baik.

Dulu dia sempat menundanya karena keluarga Jung adalah sumber uang utamanya dan dia juga masih berharap untuk dapat kembali pada Yunho. Tapi semua itu tidak penting lagi sekarang karena dendamnya jauh lebih besar. Dia bersumpah akan membuat keluarga Jung hancur.

Ting tong ting tong

Karam berjalan menuju pintu apartemen dan mengintip dari kamera pengintai.

"Siapa?"

"Room service~" seorang OB muncul di layar.

Karam membuka pintu tersebut namun dia segera dikejutkan oleh lima orang berpakaian serba hitam dan juga kacamata hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Yah! Mau apa kalian! Hmmpphh!"

Brukk

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Korean Airplane…._**

 ** _._**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" seorang pramugari cantik menghampiri Yunho

"Tolong ambilkan selimut" Yunho memandang istrinya yang tertidur dengan damai di sampingnya.

"Baik tuan"

Yunho membelai pipi istrinya yang pucat dengan ibu jarinya. Jaejoong terlihat semakin kurus akhir-akhir ini tapi anehnya pipinya justru semakin gembul.

"Ini tuan. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih" Yunho tersenyum ramah

Yunho kemudian melingkarkan sebuah selimut ke tubuh mungil istrinya. Dibenahinya poni istrinya yang menjuntai menutupi kelopak mata indahnya yang menutup.

Cup

Yunho mencium sekilas pipi tembam istrinya dan merebahkan punggungnya yang lelah. Perlahan mata musang itu juga menutup untuk beristirahat. Perjalanan mereka masih 5 jam lagi untuk sampai ke China.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Mansion Jung, Korea_**

.

"Mianhae membuatmu menunggu. Kajja Minki-ah~"

"H-Hyung…"

"Wae?" Mrs Jung menoleh ke adik iparnya

"Hyung yakin ingin datang? A-Aku takut hyung…" cicit Ren

"Ck~ Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada kita. Kajja! Percaya padaku" Mrs Jung menyeret paksa adik iparnya itu keluar mansion. Namun ditengah perjalanan mereka melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih baru saja memasuki gerbang mansion Jung. Seorang yeoja bertubuh pendek keluar dari mobil itu.

"Anyeonghaseyo ahjumma"

"Oh Boa-ah. Ada perlu apa?"

"Apakah Yunho ada? Dia tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku seminggu ini. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganya"

Mrs Jung memandang Boa dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. 'Yeoja tak tahu malu ini masih saja mengejar Yunho. Ck~'

"Yunho sedang berlibur ke China dengan istrinya"

"Ah begitu" Boa langsung terlihat lesu. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu ide menyala di atas kepala Mrs Jung.

"Eh bagaimana kalau kau ikut ahjumma saja? Daripada kau pulang lagi" Mrs Jung tersenyum manis.

Boa langsung berubah sumringah. Setidaknya dia bisa mencoba pedekate dengan calon mertuanya hehe. Yeoja mungil itu mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke mobilnya dengan semangat. Tanpa tahu jika sang diva tengah menyeringai di belakangnya.

 _Let see….._

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kowloon, Hongkong_**

.

Dor dor dor

Bruakk

Dua buah geng mafia tengah berperang. Salah satunya adalah milik seorang mafia Korea Choo Seung Hoon. Namja berwajah sangar itu sedang menjual beberapa kokain kepada Tony Wang, seorang mafia Hongkong. Tapi tiba-tiba saja terjadi kesalah pahaman. Barang yang dibawa Seung Hoon tidak sesuai dengan permintaan. Membuat Tony tersinggung dan berpikir namja sangar itu berniat menipunya sehingga berakhir dengan baku hantam.

Dor!

"Arrggghh!"

Seung Hoon memegangi pundaknya yang tertembak. Namja itu melihat anak buahnya satu-persatu mulai tumbang. Bagaimanapun ini bukanlah wilayah mereka. Tony Wang menendang perut Seung Hoon dengan keras kemudian menginjak bahunya yang terluka.

"Akkhh….akkhh!"

Orang itu menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Seung Hoon….

"Hentikan!"

Tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok orang berjas rapi dan dari tengah mereka muncul seorang namja tua yang tampak sangat berkarisma.

"Ketua" Tony Wang membungkuk hormat.

Namja itu adalah salah satu dari tetua mafia perdagangan gelap di Hongkong yang sering disebut dengan **TRIAD**. Sewaktu muda namja itu berkelana ke seluruh penjuru Hongkong untuk mencari pembunuh istrinya. Namja itu akhirnya menemukanya di salah satu kasino dan langsung membunuhnya. Aksinya dalam pembunuhan itu disaksikan oleh seorang ketua mafia zaman dahulu. Ketua mafia itu tertarik pada pribadinya yang tak kenal takut dan menawarinya untuk masuk ke dalam geng.

Merasa tidak ada tujuan hidup lagi namja itu menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang. Seiring waktu namja itu semakin terkenal sebagai mafia paling kejam dan ditakuti di Hongkong. Namun setelah umurnya bertambah, namja itu merasa lelah sehingga memutuskan untuk bekerja di balik layar.

Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu keponakan yang sangat disayanginya menemukanya dan memohon bantuan. Membuat dirinya kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Ck ck ck~ menyedihkan sekali~" ucap namja tua itu dengan santai

Seung Hoon mencoba untuk duduk tapi sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan tidak bisa digerakan. Dia hanya bisa menatap nyalang namja tua yang tengah berdiri angkuh di atasnya sembari menggertakan giginya.

"Jung Ilwoo…."

.

.

.

.

"Yah Minki-ah berhenti melekat padaku" desis Mrs Jung

Ren melepaskan cengkeraman tanganya dari kemeja Mrs Jung dan berjalan takut-takut di belakang namja cantik itu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana ahjumma?" tanya Boa

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan tahu"

Boa memandang sekitarnya dengan pandangan takut. Apa yang sebenarnya akan mereka lakukan disini? Seingatnya tadi mereka berhenti di sebuah toko kelontong. Mereka masuk ke dalam toko tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang. Di belakang pintu itulah mereka berada, menyelusuri lorong-lorong gelap yang berbau anyir. Terkadang juga terdengar jeritan dan tangisan pilu entah milik siapa yang membuat tempat itu semakin mengerikan.

"Silahkan masuk"

Yeoja yang mengantarkan mereka menyuruh ketiga orang itu untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat beberapa meja bundar yang sudah terisi penuh oleh beberapa ibu-ibu paruh baya. Suasananya lebih mirip dengan sebuah perkumpulan arisan.

'Ah jadi ahjumma Jung mengajaku ke acara arisan? Apakah ahjumma akan mengenalkanku sebagai calon menantu pada teman-teman sosialitanya?' batin Boa senang.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian yeoja mungil itu melotot horror ketika melihat seorang wanita yang telanjang bulat di tengah ruangan. Tanganya terikat ke atas dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka cambukan yang berdarah dan membiru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Boa-ah? *Anja" *duduklah

Yeoja mungil itu berjalan menuju meja Mrs Jung dengan linglung. Sebenarnya perkumpulan apa ini?

"Jja sepertinya yeoja jalang ini sudah pingsan. Bagaimana Minah-ssi? Apakah kau sudah puas?" seorang yeoja cantik dengan charisma kuat bertanya pada seorang yeoja mungil yang duduk di depanya.

"Ne Jiwon-nim terima kasih banyak. Sakit hatiku sedikit terobati" ucap yeoja mungil itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Cheonma Minah-ssi" Jiwon menggenggam tangan Minah lembut. Yeoja kuat itu kemudian berdiri.

"Ingat semuanya! Kita disini adalah saudara! Musuh salah satu dari kita adalah musuh kita semua! Lihat yeoja jalang ini!" Jiwon menjambak rambut yeoja yang telanjang itu yang juga terlihat membiru dan babak belur.

"Yeoja ini adalah wanita yang merusak hubungan Minah-ssi dan suaminya! Maka inilah yang didapatkanya. Bawa yeoja jalang ini pergi!"

Plok plok plok

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Dua orang namja kekar langsung membawa yeoja itu keluar ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul seorang yang membawa sebuah kursi dan meletakanya di tengah ruangan.

"Jja~ untuk selanjutnya akan menjadi sedikit spesial" Jiwon mengertakan giginya."Bawa dia kemari!"

Dua namja kekar kembali keluar dari suatu pintu dengan membawa seorang namja bertubuh pendek yang ditutup matanya. Namja itu didudukan di kursi kemudian tangan dan kakinya diikat.

"Namja ini telah membuat kesalahan yang fatal…." Jiwon mengambil sebuah ember berisi air dan menyiramkanya ke tubuh namja yang diikat itu.

Byurr

Namja itu gelagapan dan langsung meronta "Dimana aku? Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?"

Sret. Jiwon menarik kain penutup mata namja itu. " _Well_. Hello~ Karam-ssi"

DEG

Karam bergetar ketakutan melihat yeoja di depanya. Yeoja itu adalah seseorang yang membuatnya selalu kucing-kucingan selama dua tahun ini. Istri dari Choo Seung Hoon, putri dari salah satu mafia Korea.

"Telanjangi dia" ucap Jiwon dingin. Yeoja itu melangkah menuju meja Mrs Jung.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku! TOLONG!" teriak Karam

Jiwon tersenyum pada Mrs Jung "Gumawo Heechul-ssi berkat anda saya bisa mengetahui semuanya. Apakah ada saran dari anda untuk namja jalang itu"

Mrs Jung menyeringai pada Karam yang pucat pasi ketakutan. Dia kemudian membisikan sesuatu pada Jiwon yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Cabut kukunya sampai habis"

Jiwon dan Mrs Jung menyeringai mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Di sebuah pedesaan, China_**

.

Blam

Yunho menutup pintu mobil dan mengandeng istrinya menuju mansion Jung milik haraboji-nya. Halmonie dan haraboji Jung langsung berjalan menyambut mereka.

"Aigooo cucuku kau sudah sampai~" halmonie Jung memeluk Yunho

"Selamat datang Yunho-ah"giliran haraboji Jung memeluk cucunya

"Jaejoongie~"

Halmonie Jung beralih memeluk Jaejoong. Tepat ketika tubuh yeoja tua itu merengkuh tubuhnya, Jaejoong kembali menitikan air mata. Halmonie Jung kaget sebentar namun segera menguasai keadaan.

"Shhh gwenchana Joongie…menangislah…"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun keesokan paginya dengan mata sembab. Semalaman dia menangis di bahu halmonie Jung. Dan sekarang perutnya benar-benar lapar.

Cklek

Yunho memasuki ruangan dan tersenyum pada istrinya yang baru bangun. Namja tampan itu terlihat sudah rapi dan berbau harum.

"Baru bangun hm?"

Jaejoong masih diam dan memandang Yunho dengan mata besarnya. Yunho tersenyum. Dia harus sabar, istrinya masih menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Mandilah Boo…setelah itu sarapan. Semua orang telah menunggumu di bawah"

Jaejoong menuruti keinginan suaminya dan menuju kamar mandi dalam diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah ada di ruang makan. Yunho mengenalkan Jaejoong ke seluruh keluarga besarnya di China yang sengaja datang untuk melihat saudara tampan mereka dan istrinya yang cantik.

"Ini adalah _uncle_ Jackie (Chan) dan istrinya Gong Li" Jaejoong tersenyum pada mereka

"Ini sepupuku Zhou Mi dan Henry, Vic Zhou dan istrinya Barbie"

"Bibi Zhang (Ziyi) dan suaminya Andy (Lau)"

"Saudara jauh Jay Chou, Paman Stephen (Chow), bibi Michelle (Yeoh), _uncle_ Donnie (Yen), paman Li (Jet Li) serta anaknya Jerry (Yan) dan Li Bing Bing, saudara dari keluarga Chow….."

Dan seterusnya….

Setelah mengenalkan semua keluarganya akhirnya mereka beranjak untuk sarapan. Suasana menjadi sangat ramai dan dipenuhi canda tawa. Yunho menjadi penerjemah yang baik untuk Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu sering berbisik ke telinga istrinya untuk memberitahukan pujian-pujian dari saudaranya bahwa Jaejoong sangat cantik.

Namja berwajah androgini itu tersenyum.

Yunho tersenyum sendu. Meskipun bibir semerah darah itu melengkungkan senyuman tapi mata indah itu tetap bersinar redup seolah kehilangan cahayanya. Sarapan pagi itu berlangsung dengan baik. Keluarga besar itu kemudian beranjak menuju ruang keluarga.

Halmonie Jung berjalan menuju dapur dan memerintahkan para maid untuk mengeluarkan kudapan. Saat akan kembali ke ruang keluarga halmonie Jung melihat sosok Jaejoong yang duduk termenung di kursi taman belakang.

Yeoja tua itu menghela nafasnya…apa yang harus dilakukanya untuk membuat _broken angel_ itu ceria kembali.

Halmonie Jung melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian di depanya bermain dengan gembira. Tiba-tiba suatu ide muncul di benaknya.

"Yah anak-anak kesini sebentar~" halmonie Jung melambai-lambaikan tanganya ke anak-anak kecil itu. Kaki-kaki mungil mereka langsung berlari gembira menuju halmonie Jung.

"Ne halmonie?" ucap mereka serempak

"Aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu. Nanti halmonie kasih hadiah kalau mau. Bagaimana?"

Mata bulat anak-anak itu berbinar cemerlang ketika mendengar kata hadiah. Mereka langsung mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Begini~ psst..pstt…pssssttt"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Back to Korea_**

.

"Tuan Park tolong berikan klarifikasi tentang tuduhan penggelapan uang negara yang anda lakukan"

"Apakah berita itu benar?"

"Bagaimana dengan nasib perusahaan Park yang diberitakan bangkrut?"

"Apakah anda akan melakukan pembelaan?"

"Tuan Park tolong katakan sesuatu"

"Tolong beri jalan! Minggir!"

Hiruk pikuk terjadi di depan loby Park Ltd. Para pencari berita tidak berhenti mengerubungi Mr Park untuk menggali fakta setelah munculnya suatu artikel di dunia maya yang membeberkan korupsi yang dilakukan namja tua bermarga Park tersebut. Mr Park hanya bisa diam. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul beberapa orang berjas rapi dan langsung menunjukan surat penangkapan untuknya atas tuduhan korupsi milyaran Won milik negara.

Wuoooo

Clik clik clik

Bunyi jepretan kamera terdengar tanpa henti. Pencari berita itu semakin menjadi ketika melihat peristiwa itu. Keadaan semakin kacau balau.

.

.

Di sebuah mobil Lexus hitam yang terparkir di depan Park Ltd….Tiga orang namja tengah menyeringai senang melihat namja tua botak keluarga Park itu digiring menuju mobil KPK Korea (emang ada ta? Hahaha).

"Cheers!"

Ketiga orang itu bersulang dengan tiga buah kaleng jus jeruk di tangan masing-masing. Ini masih terlalu siang untuk mabuk-mabukan. So…yeah gitu deh…

Setelah dua tahun ini Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergulat siang malam untuk mengorek informasi untuk menjatuhkan Mr Park, usaha mereka membuahkan hasil. Mereka berhasil masuk ke system keuangan negara dengan kejeniusan mereka dan menemukan kejanggalan yang menuntun mereka pada fakta yang menunjukan bahwa Mr Park telah melakukan korupsi besar-besaran.

"Yeyy selamat tinggal mobil lama and _welcome to me_ mobil baru hahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa lebar.

"Kita juga akan liburan ke Hawaiii baby~" Sungmin memekik gembira

"Marry me!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak lantang

"Kyaaaaa~" Sungmin menubruk kekasihnya

Changmin tersenyum melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya. Namja jangkung itu menyalakan mobilnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

'Umma tugasku sudah selesai…'

.

.

.

.

"AAAARRGHHHHHHH"

Teriakan itu hanya dipandang remeh oleh semua orang. Karam menangis keras ketika kuku terakhirnya tercabut. Tangan dan kakinya berdenyut sakit dan mengucurkan darah segar.

"Hikss…hiksss ampun….tolong…lepaskan aku…hiksss"

"Ugghh…hoekk!"

Mrs Jung memutar bola matanya jengah melihat Ren yang tidak berhenti muntah. Namun terbesit rasa iba ketika melihat adik iparnya itu sudah lemas dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Hahh~ padahal dia masih belum puas.

"Jiwon-ssi"

"Ne Heechul-ssi"

"Saya rasa sudah cukup. Saya akan pamit sekarang, kasihan dongsaeng saya sudah lemas"

Jiwon melirik seorang namja cantik yang pucat duduk di samping Mrs Jung. "Baiklah Heechul-ssi. Tapi saya masih belum puas"

"Oh anda bisa melanjutkanya Jiwon-ssi. Saya percaya pada anda" senyum Mrs Jung

Jiwon berdiri dan menyuruh anak buahnya mengeluarkan sebuah tungku besi yang panas menganga. Yeoja itu kemudian mengambil sebuah stempel budak yang telah dimodifikasi. Stempel itu tidak bertuliskan budak melainkan tulisan **S. L. U .T** alias pelacur.

Karam menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak menggila berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang mengungkungnya. Namja kecil itu semakin ketakutan ketika Jiwon mendekatkan besi panas itu ke wajahnya.

"TIDAKKKK! JANGGAAAAN!"

Creshh

"WOAAAAKKKKHHHHHHH!"

Tubuh Karam bergetar keras hingga otot-ototnya menonjol keluar ketika besi panas itu menempel di wajahnya.

Mrs Jung berdiri dan memegangi tubuh Ren yang terhuyung. Namja angkuh itu akan meninggalkan tempat itu eh tapi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu. Aigooo Kwon Boa!

Mrs Jung melihat yeoja cantik itu bergetar ketakutan di tempat duduknya. Celananya juga basah, sepertinya karena terlalu takut Boa sampai kencing di celana. Matanya terbuka lebar dan basah oleh air mata. Mrs Jung menghampiri yeoja cantik itu dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Itulah yang didapatkan oleh orang yang berani mengusik keluarga Jung. Tetaplah mengejar Yunho….jika kau mau berakhir mengenaskan sepertinya"

Air mata Boa semakin bercucuran karenanya. Mrs Jung kembali menyeringai dan dengan angkuhnya berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

.

 ** _China again…._**

.

 **Jaejoong POV**

.

Aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan keramaian yang ada di mansion Jung sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menyingkir ke taman belakang. Aku tidak ingin menipu semua orang dengan senyum palsuku. Sebenarnya aku sangat membutuhkan keberadaan suamiku sekarang. Namun melihatnya yang tengah sibuk melayani keluarganya membuatku mengalah. Yunnie sudah lama tidak pulang ke China jadi biarlah dia melepas rindu dengan keluarga besarnya.

"Nihao~"

Jaejoong terkejut ketika seorang anak kecil muncul di depanya. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul satu lagi, satu lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Mereka tersenyum sumringah memperlihatkan gigi susu mereka yang imut.

"Anyeonghaseyo Kelis imnida~" seorang namja kecil tampan membungkuk lucu

"Tao imnida~" #bow~

"Luhan~" #bow~

"Pictolia~" #bow~

"Luna~" #bow~

"Culli~"#bow~

"Embel!" #bow~

Hehehe. Jaejoong terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lucu makhluk-makhluk mini tersebut.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Jaejoong imnida" namja cantik itu tersenyum manis

Anak-anak kecil itu merona melihat wajah Jaejoong yang cantik. Sesaat kemudian anak-anak kecil itu saling berpandangan karena tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Mereka hanya bisa memperkenalkan diri dalam bahasa Korea, selebihnya mereka tidak tahu lagi.

"Berapa umur kalian?"

Mendengar si cantik kembali bersuara mereka menjadi heboh. Mereka mulai berbicara dengan bahasa China yang Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Saling tunjuk, berteriak-teriak, menggeleng, mengangguk kemudian berhenti.

Victoria dan Sulli kemudian menggandeng kedua tangan putih Jaejoong dan menuntunya pergi dari tempat itu dengan teman mereka yang lainya.

"Hey kalian mau membawaku kemana?"

.

.

.

.

Syuuut syuuuutt

Semilir angin menggoyangkan surai kelam Jaejoong dengan lembut. Mata bening namja cantik itu terlihat berbinar melihat pemandangan indah yang ada di depanya.

Mereka semua sedang ada di tengah ladang bunga sekarang. Anak-anak kecil itu menyeret Jaejoong melewati persawahan dan semak-semak hingga berakhir disini. Bunga yang dimaksud adalah bunga _peach_. Sekilas terlihat seperti bunga sakura, warnanya _pink_ dan putih. Namun pohon _peach_ lebih pendek dan kecil sehingga mudah dijangkau manusia. Di ladang itu terdapat puluhan bunga _peach_ yang tengah mekar dengan indah. Di bawahnya juga terdapat bunga _baby breath_ yang tengah mekar sempurna dengan warna putihnya yang cantik.

Jaejoong menyentuh bunga-bunga itu dengan pandangan kagum. Udara segar pedesaan yang masih asri juga membuat namja cantik itu lebih rileks.

Hahaha haha kyaaa~

Anak-anak kecil itu berlarian dengan gembira sambil tertawa senang. Jaejoong akhirnya duduk ditengah hamparan putih _baby breath_ dan di bawah teduhnya pohon _peach_ yang melindunginya. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menghirup udara segar pagi hari hingga udara itu memenuhi paru-parunya.

Beban dan kesedihan yang ada dipundaknya sedikit terobati dengan menikmati indahnya alam seperti ini. Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia harus membuatkan anak-anak kecil itu makanan enak nanti.

"Huwaaaaaaaa!" Jaejoong tersentak ketika mendengar tangisan keras Sulli.

Yeoja kecil itu berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan menubruk tubuh namja cantik itu kemudian memeluk lehernya.

"Hey…kenapa menangis?"

Sulli sesenggukan dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa China sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dua orang temanya.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

Jadi inti dari perkataan Sulli adalah….

"Hik..hik…Kelis napeun! Bunga itu punya Culli telus Culli kacih ke Kelis tapi cama Kelis malah dibelikan ke Tao! Huwaaaaa Kelis napeun!"

Jaejoong melirik ke Kris yang mengerjapkan matanya polos kemudian ke arah Tao yang tersenyum malu dengan sebuah bunga _peach_ merah muda terselip di telinganya. Aigooo…Jaejoong mengusap pipi gembul Sulli yang basah oleh air mata.

"Ssshh uljima ne…oppa akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu"

Jaejoong mengambil beberapa helai bunga _baby breath_ di sampingnya dan mulai merangkainya. Beberapa saat kemudian terciptalah sebuah mahkota cantik dari bunga-bunga kecil berwana putih itu. Jaejoong menaruhnya di atas kepala Sulli dan merapikan rambut yeoja kecil itu.

"Wooahh Culli kau cepelti plincess" teriak Luhan

"Culli cantik~" kata Amber

"Pic juga mauuu" Victoria menarik-narik lengan kemeja putih Jaejoong

"Luna ugaaa"

Anak-anak kecil itu mulai mengerubungi Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tertawa dan dengan senang hati mengajari mereka untuk membuatnya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Jung Mansion, China_**

.

"Halmonie melihat Jaejoong?" Yunho berjalan menuju neneknya di dapur.

"Kau ingat padanya sekarang? Kupikir kau melupakanya" ketus halmonie Jung

Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya. Benar. Dia terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan saudara-saudaranya tadi hingga melupakan istri cantiknya.

"Maafkan aku halmonie~ tolong beritahu aku dimana Boojae sekarang"

Halmonie Jung menyerahkan nampan berisi semangka yang telah dipotongnya kepada seorang maid. "Bawa ke ruang keluarga"

Yeoja yang masih mengeluarkan aura cantik di usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi itu kemudian menoleh ke arah cucu kesayanganya dan memandangnya tajam.

"Awas kalau kau meninggalkan Joongie sendirian lagi"

"Tidak akan halmonie"

"Jaejoong ada di tempat itu…."

.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menelusuri persawahan milik keluarga Jung dan menapaki jalan setapak di antara semak belukar. Namja tampan itu akhirnya sampai di ladang yang dipenuhi pohon bunga _peach_. Kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan dan mata musangnya terus bergerak mencari sosok istri cantiknya.

Hihihi~

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar kekehan anak kecil. Namja tampan itu kemudian berjalan menuju asal suara. Akhirnya iris mata musangnya menangkap pemandangan indah itu.

Istrinya sungguh terlihat seperti seorang _Sleeping Beauty_ dengan tujuh kurcaci. Jaejoong tengah tertidur dengan damai di atas hamparan bunga _baby breath_ putih yang polos. Tujuh orang anak kecil tengah mengelilinginya. Makhluk-makhluk kecil itu tengah menghias tubuh Jaejoong dengan bunga-bunga yang mereka temui. Di rambut Jaejoong tersemat sebuah mahkota dari bunga _baby breath_. Ditanganya juga terdapat seikat bunga putih itu. Anak-anak itu juga mengumpulkan bunga _peach_ yang berjatuhan dan menyusunnya di sekitar tubuh Jaejoong. Sepertinya tujuh anak kecil itu sudah pernah membaca dongeng putri tidur dan membuat Jaejoong sebagai bentuk nyatanya.

Darah Yunho berdesir melihat pemandangan indah ini. Istrinya benar-benar mempesona. Kulit putihnya seakan bersinar tertempa sinar matahari. Rambut hitamnya terlihat berkilau dan lembut. Dan yang paling penting adalah bibir merah delimanya membuat jantung Yunho berdetak tak karuan.

Krek

Oops!

Ketujuh mata bulat itu menoleh ke arah Yunho bersamaan ketika namja musang itu tidak sengaja menginjak ranting kering.

"Ssshh" Yunho meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir hatinya.

"Halmonie memanggil kalian. Hadiah. Berjalanlah pelan-pelan~" bisiknya sangat pelan

Anak-anak itu langsung menyingkir pelan-pelan dari tubuh Jaejoong dan berjalan mengendap meninggalkan dua namja itu sendirian. Yunho duduk di dekat Jaejoong dan kembali memandang wajah cantik istrinya. Poninya yang bergerak lembut ditiup angin, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidung mancungnya yang imut dan bibir merah yang terlihat sedikit basah itu seakan mengundangnya.

Deg deg deg

Cup

Sret

Seperti di dalam dongeng, sang putri akhirnya membuka doe eyes cantiknya ketika pangeran tampan menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Yunho sadari ketujuh anak kecil itu masih belum pergi dari ladang itu dan mengintip mereka. Ketujuhnya melihat Yunho mulai duduk di dekat Jaejoong.

"Apakah pangelan akan mencium plincess cepelti di donen?" Luna mengerjap lucu

"Tapi itu Yunho ahjussi…bukan pangelan" Victoria memandang Luna

"Yuno jussi tampan cepelti pangelan kok" ucap Sulli

"Kalo aku becal aku ingin menjadi pangelan" Amber menerawang

"Apa plincess akan bangun setelah dicium pangelan?" Tao penasaran

"Sssshhh diamlah…" Luhan mendesis

Cup

Hmmphh

Ketujuh anak itu menahan nafas dan membulatkan matanya ketika Yunho mencium Jaejoong.

Blink~

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~"

Anak-anak itu berteriak kegirangan ketika Jaejoong benar-benar membuka matanya. Yunho kaget menemukan anak-anak itu masih belum pergi.

"Yah! Anak nakal!"

Anak-anak itu berlarian ketika Yunho membentak mereka. Kaki mungil mereka bergerak cepat menuju mansion Jung.

"Ini cemua kalena kalian belicik"

"Kyaaa Yuno jussi memang pangelan"

"Aku juga ingin punya pangelan tampan cepelti Yuno jussi~"

Gyaa kyaa kyaaa

.

.

.

.

Yunho mengumpat tidak jelas melihat anak-anak itu menghilang di semak belukar. Dia sudah melakukan perbuatan yang tidak pantas ditonton anak kecil. Duh…halmonie pasti akan memarahinya jika anak-anak itu menceritakanya nanti.

"Ukhh"

Yunho tersadar dari lamunanya dan menoleh kepada istrinya yang sudah bangun dan mengucek matanya. Sepertinya Jaejoong kelilipan serbuk bunga.

"Jangan dikucek Boo…akan terasa semakin sakit" Yunho meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong dan beralih meniup mata besar istrinya.

Kedip-kedip.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar pandanganya kembali normal. Namun tingkah kecil itu membuat jantung Yunho kembali berdetak keras saat bulu mata indah itu berayun pelan.

Cup

Yunho mencium air mata Jaejoong yang mengalir di pipinya akibat matanya yang kelilipan. Yunho kembali melirik bibir plum istrinya dan akhirnya tidak bisa menolak godaan yang _cherry_ merah itu berikan. Namja tampan itu melumat bibir istrinya lembut.

Jaejoong tidak menolak namun juga tidak membalas lumatan suaminya. Yunho menyelipkan tanganya ke tengkuk Jaejoong dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Sebelah tanganya lagi merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dan membuat tubuh mereka menempel erat.

Jaejoong mulai gemetaran.

Pergerakan bibir Yunho dan sentuhan lembut namja tampan itu memberikan sengatan-sengatan tersendiri di tubuh Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu akhirnya membalas lumatan suaminya.

Yunho semakin mendesak dan menjilat bibir Jaejoong agar mau terbuka. Namja tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong pelan dan memangkunya. Punggungnya yang kokoh bersender di pohon _peach_ dan mulai menyesap bibir bawah istrinya menuntut. Saat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya Yunho langsung melesakan lidah panasnya ke mulut mungil Jaejoong.

"Ngghh~" Jaejoong mencengkeram pundak Yunho

Keduanya saling menjilati rongga mulut pasangan masing-masing dan saling berbagi nafas. Tepat ketika Jaejoong mulai kehabisan nafas, Yunho mengakhiri aksinya dengan menghisap bibir bawah istrinya kuat-kuat. Membuat Jaejoong meringis karena bibirnya bengkak dan berdenyut-denyut.

Mereka masih mengatur nafas mereka dengan dahi yang bersatu. Yunho kemudian memandang mata bulat Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Kembalilah menjadi istriku yang ceria Boo. Jangan bersedih lagi…."

Jaejoong masih terdiam dan menatap mata musang berwarna cokelat milik suaminya lekat-lekat.

"Bicaralah padaku jaebal…"

"I miss it Boo"

.

.

 _"_ _Your voice…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

.

Nyahaha~~


	7. Chapter 7

\\(*.*)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

Sekuel of YOUR VOICE

 **"MAGENTA"**

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

 **Someone POV**

.

Haus….

Tenggorokanku kering. Sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak makan. Kurasakan peti yang kutempati bergerak dan berpindah tempat. Tapi aku tak tahu kemana.

Krek…

Bagian atas peti kemas ini terbuka. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa melihat cahaya lagi.

Seorang namja menariku keluar dan menyeretku menuju ruangan seperti gudang. Aku trauma. Badanku mulai bergetar ketakutan. Tapi kemudian aku melihatnya. Seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkanku.

"Hyung…"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kowloon, Hongkong_**

.

Karam menatap namja di depanya dengan penuh harap. Dia sudah menderita selama seminggu ini. Orang di depanya ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongnya.

"Seung Hoon hyung!" Karam berteriak

Tapi namja sangar itu tidak memberikan perhatianya sama sekali. Beberapa orang kemudian memasuki gudang itu.

"Baiklah Choo Seung Hoon. Kau boleh pergi"

Jung Ilwoo akhirnya membebaskan Seung Hoon setelah meminta pertukaran dengan Karam. Sepertinya keluarga Jung tidak akan mudah melepaskan seseorang yang telah mengganggu mereka. Keluarga paling berpengaruh di Korea itu akan membasmi pengganggu-pengganggu itu sampai ke akarnya.

"Hyung! Hikss tolong aku hyung! Jaebal!"

Seung Hoon memandang Karam dingin dan beranjak pergi dengan anak buahnya yang tersisa. Karam merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika. Namja kecil itu nyaris saja pingsan ketika matanya menemukan Mr Jung di sudut ruangan. Karam meronta dan berlari ke arahnya.

Grepp

"Hankyung ahjussi tolong aku. Kumohon ahjussi…aku tidak akan melakukanya lagi okay? _Help me_!"

Srak

Mr Jung menghempaskan cengkeraman tangan Karam di lenganya. Namja mungil itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Orang sepertimu tidak bisa dikasihani. Aku sudah memberikanmu kesempatan Karam-ssi…. **dua tahun**. Tapi kau tidak pernah mau berubah"

Mr Jung mengibaskan lengan jasnya yang baru saja dipegang Karam. Namja tampan itu mendekat ke arah pamanya.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu samchon. Tolong jangan dibunuh"

Karam membulatkan matanya. Dia sedikit merasa lega. Mr Jung memang baik hati.

"Semoga ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu Karam-ssi. Ingatlah saat ini dan jangan mengganggu keluarga Jung lagi"

Hankyung berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, dia menoleh pada Karam.

"Dan bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu?"

Mr Jung terlihat menyeringai kemudian melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Karam yang masih tidak mengerti ucapan Mr Jung.

Sesaat kemudian muncul seorang namja berwajah psikopat membawa golok besar di tanganya. Seorang namja lain langsung memegang tangan Karam dan menguncinya di atas meja. Namja kecil itu melebarkan kedua matanya. Perkataan Mr Jung saat itu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

 _"_ _Sekali lagi tangan kotormu itu menyentuhku, kupastikan tangan itu tanggal dari tempatnya"_

 _._

 _._

"Ti-Tidak…TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

Prraakkk

.

.

.

.

 ** _Mansion Jung, Korea_**

.

"Bersulang!"

Tring~

Hahaha….

Canda tawa memenuhi ruang tamu mansion besar itu. Ada pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan jatuhnya keluarga Park. Tidak banyak, hanya orang-orang yang terlibat saja yang diundang.

"Gamsahamnida ahjumma. Mobilnya benar-benar wuuusshhh!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempraktekan gerakan mobil _sport_ baru miliknya.

"Ah cheonma" Mrs Jung mengibaskan tanganya. "Kapan kalian ke Hawai?"

"Rencananya seminggu lagi ahjumma, saat libur semester" ujar Sungmin

"Oke. Aku akan mengurus semuanya"

Kyaaa. Kedua teman Changmin sedari kecil itu memeluk Mrs Jung dan meloncat-loncat gembira. Mrs Jung hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah keduanya. Namja cantik itu kemudian menghampiri Ren yang tengah menikmati sepotong kue.

"Minki-ah…"

"Oh hyung" Ren langsung berdiri

"Gwenchana, duduklah" Ren kembali duduk

"Mianhae Minki-ah. Kemarin kau harus melihat hal mengerikan yang tak kau sukai"

"Gwenchana hyung….Jika itu untuk keluargaku sendiri aku tidak keberatan. Hyung tidak usah khawatir" senyum namja cantik itu.

"Gumawo Minki-ah" Mrs Jung membelai surai adik iparnya lembut.

Namja cantik itu kemudian berjalan menuju Taeyang yang memperkenalkanya pada yeoja chingu-nya. Seorang gadis mungil yang cantik. Gadis itu adalah i _dol_ yang tengah naik daun.

"IU imnida" ucapnya malu-malu

"Halo IU-ssi" senyum Mr Jung

Setelah itu Mrs Jung membiarkan semua orang untuk sibuk dengan acaranya masing-masing. Namja cantik itu berjalan menuju dinding kaca di pinggir ruangan. Mata belo-nya memandang bulan di langit yang tengah bersinar terang. Mrs Jung menyesap wine yang ada di tanganya.

"Merindukan appa?"

"Sedikit"

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan appa sekarang?" Changmin meneguk wine-nya dengan pelan.

"Melaksanakan rencana terakhir kita" Mrs Jung masih memandang ke arah langit. "Siapa gadis itu?"

Changmin memandang seorang gadis yang tadi datang bersamanya tengah memilih-milih makanan.

"Hoobae ku di kampus. Namanya Moon Ga Young (Mi Mi)"

"Terus Kibum eotte?"

"Umma…."

Mrs Jung menoleh pada anak bungsunya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Namja cantik itu langsung menyadari kesalahanya. Dia langsung beranjak mendekat dan memeluk tubuh jangkung putranya.

"Aigooo kenapa anak-anaku punya tubuh besar semua eoh?" Mrs Jung membelai surai cokelat putranya sayang. Namja cantik itu merasa kecil seketika.

"Putus cinta itu hal biasa Minnie-ah…. Semua orang juga akan mengalaminya. Anggap saja ini adalah proses menuju kedewasaan. Seiring berjalanya waktu, _time will heal you baby…._ "

" _But what if the time can't heal me?_ " gumam Changmin di pundak ummanya

Mrs Jung melepaskan pelukanya dan mencubit kecil hidung mancung putranya.

" _Then you just have to use the Jung's rule_ Changminie~ _We want it…._ " Mrs Jung menyeringai.

Oh! Changmin tersenyum lebar pada ummanya " _We get it!_ "

Grepp

"Yah! Turunkan umma! Yah Jung Changmin berhenti berputar! Ah kepalaku pusing~"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Mansion Jung, China_**

.

tap tap tap

Yunho menghampiri istrinya yang tengah berdiri di balkon sambil memandang indahnya rembulan. Disampirkanya handuk kecil yang digunakanya untuk mengerikan rambutnya ke kursi. Namja tampan itu kemudian berjalan menuju istrinya.

Greepp

Yunho memeluk pinggang istrinya dari belakang dan mengendus tengkuk namja cantik itu.

 _Vanilla_ ….

Jaejoong menggeliat ketika merasakan nafas panas Yunho menerpa tengkuknya. Namja cantik itu berbalik dan memandang suaminya dengan kedua mata bulat besarnya yang berkilat indah di bawah sinar rembulan.

Yunho seperti tersihir. Kedua bola mata rusa betina itu selalu mampu membuatnya terhanyut ke dalam pusaran kelam yang menyenangkan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Kedua tanganya bergerak sendiri dan menangkup wajah rupawan yang ada di hadapanya. Wajah kecilnya mendekat perlahan.

Saat doe eyes itu menutup, bibirnya langsung bersentuhan dengan bibir plum istrinya yang kenyal. Mengulumnya dengan sangat lembut Yunho perlahan melingkarkan kaki istrinya ke perutnya.

Hup

Kedua insan itu terus berciuman dan masuk ke dalam peraduan untuk berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

.

.

Basah…

Panas…

Itulah beberapa kata yang dapat melukiskan keadaan dua namja yang tengah bergumul di atas ranjang ini. Namja yang bertubuh lebih besar tengah menggerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Tubuh mereka melekat satu sama lain dan bergerak bersamaan dalam irama yang tepat.

"Boo…ahh…. _I'm gonna cum_ …."

"Nnnn…"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan memeluk kepala suaminya yang ada di perpotongan lehernya.

"Urrghhh!"

"Nnh~" Jaejoong merasakan cairan Yunho menyembur kuat dan membasahi seluruh dinding rektumnya. Tubuh suaminya itu bergetar-getar kecil seakan menuntaskan kenikmatan yang baru saja digapainya.

"Hahh…hahh…"

Yunho menggerakan pinggulnya pelan untuk memastikan sari-sarinya masuk ke tubuh istrinya yang terdalam. Namja tampan itu kemudian menyesap leher istrinya pelan.

"Saranghae Jung Jaejoong" bisiknya lembut.

"Nado…Yunnie…"

.

.

.

.

Hihihi~

Suara kekehan anak kecil memenuhi dapur mansion Jung di China. Jaejoong sedang membuat _cookies_ ditemani oleh tujuh kurcacinya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dari musim panen yang ada di desa Louping, tempat haraboji dan halmonie Jung berada. Semua orang desa akan sibuk memanen tanaman mereka. Mulai dari tanaman padi, sayuran dan juga buah-buahan.

Haraboji Jung memiliki beberapa hektar sawah, ladang bunga, kolam ikan dan ladang buah persik yang sangat luas. Perusahaan Jung sudah memiliki pemimpin sendiri-sendiri. Jung corp China merupakan milik Mr Jung, yang di Korea milik Yunho dan yang di Jepang dipersiapkan untuk Changmin. Haraboji Jung yang memang lebih menyukai kehidupan tenang memilih berbisnis di desa dan bercocok tanam saja.

"Ania…ania…bukan begitu caranya"

Jaejoong mengambil cetakan kue dari tangan Luhan. Anak-anak itu begitu gembira karena bisa membentuk kue-kue itu sesuai keinginan mereka sendiri. Jaejoong mengambil kue-kue yang sudah dicetak dan memasukanya ke oven.

"Jja~ kalian main dulu ne. Kuenya masih dipanggang"

"Yeeyy!"

Kurcaci-kurcaci kecil itu berlarian menuju taman. Meskipun mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Jaejoong katakan, mereka dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik. Entah bagaimana ceritanya….

"Oh halmonie~ Yunnie dimana?"

"Hm? Yunho sedang memancing dengan haraboji"

"Oh begitu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memasakan Yunnie makanan kesukaanya saat di China. Bisakah halmonie mengajarkanya padaku?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Kajja~"

Dua orang berbeda usia itu menuju konter dapur dan mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Mereka memasak sambil membicarakan masa kecil Yunho dulu.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Toho University_**

.

"Selamat sore Songsaengnim. Anyeong~"

Kibum tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya pada murid-muridnya. Namja cantik itu baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya. Dia membuka ruangan dosen-nya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kebanggaanya.

Dirinya lelah….

Tangan lentiknya menarik laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam sana. Fotonya dengan Changmin yang berpelukan mesra saat mereka berlibur di Okinawa.

Kibum mengusap matanya lelah. Namja tampan keluarga Jung itu tidak pernah mau meninggalkan otaknya. Setiap hari wajah kekanakanya selalu muncul di ingatanya seperti rekaman kaset yang diputar ulang.

Kibum menangis….

Namja tampan mantan kekasihnya itu sudah melangkah. Meninggalkanya…

Sedangkan dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan bayangan Changmin dari pikiranya. Kibum melihat Changmin membawa seorang yeoja cantik pada saat acara wisudanya. Yeoja itu adalah hoobaenya, murid Kibum juga.

Hatinya sakit, tentu saja. Tapi apa mau dikata….ini adalah jalan yang dipilihnya. Mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Itulah yang selalu ditanamkan Kibum di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Laoping, China_**

.

Desa Laoping sedang sibuk. Desa kecil nan indah itu tengah mengumpulkan hasil tanaman mereka untuk kemudian dijual ke kota. Setiap tanaman memiliki masa panen yang berbeda. Namun ada saatnya masa panen itu terjadi bersamaan seperti saat ini.

Hari pertama hingga hari ke lima mereka panen besar-besaran. Hari ke enam mereka akan bermain dan berpesta untuk mempererat persaudaraan. Sedangkan pada hari terakhir ditutup dengan festival doa dan menghanyutkan lentera ke sungai agar desa mereka senantiasa sejahtera.

"Yunnie! Jangan terlalu kencang~"

YunJae sedang mencuci baju bersama secara tradisional. Keduanya masuk ke dalam bak besar dan menginjak-injak seluruh kain cucian mereka. Yunho terlihat terlalu bersemangat menggerakan kakinya hingga bubble-bubble sabun beterbangan menyelimuti mereka.

"Buh! Buh!"

Jaejoong menyemburkan busa sabun yang menempel di mulutnya. Yunho terkekeh geli melihatnya. Istrinya sungguh imut. Namja tampan itu melihat ada busa di pipi istrinya. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

Fuuuuuh~

Jaejoong menutup matanya ketika Yunho meniup pipinya pelan. Jantung namja cantik itu berdebar tak beraturan. Wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Yunho tersenyum memperhatikan istrinya yang salah tingkah. Namja tampan itu menangkap segumpal busa yang terbang di atasnya hingga busa itu menempel di hidungnya. Dia lalu menggerak-gerakan hidungnya lucu agar istrinya mau meniupnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu. Namja cantik itu kemudian menumpukan telapak tanganya di dada bidang suaminya dan berjinjit perlahan.

Fuuuuuuh~

Yunho menyeringai senang. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada pipi tembam Jaejoong yang menggembung lucu dan bibir merah delimanya yang mengerucut penuh.

Cup!

"Mmmffhhh!"

Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak dan oleng ke belakang ketika Yunho tiba-tiba menyambar bibirnya. Jaejoong terpeleset dan jatuh di bak cucian itu dengan Yunho berada di atasnya.

Byurr

Tubuh mereka menghilang diselubungi oleh gelembung busa yang melimpah.

"Ahh Yunnie apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sssstt diam saja dan nikmatilah boo…" bisik Yunho mesum.

"Ah Yunnie…~"

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya seluruh penghuni rumah keluarga Jung tengah sibuk berbondong-bondong pergi ke kebun buah persik yang ada di belakang mansion. Buah gembul seperti pantat Junsu itu terlihat ranum bergelantungan di pohon-nya.

Kraus

Kraus

Kraus

"Yah Boo…kau akan sakit perut jika terus memakanya"

Yunho menasehati Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menggiling buah persik dengan mulut mungilnya. Namja cantik itu sedang menemani Yunho memanen buah segar itu. Tapi setelah membantu selama 15 menit, Jaejoong sudah tumbang.

Namja cantik itu lebih memilih untuk menggelar tikar dan duduk sambil memakan _cookies_ di bawah pohon persik dengan 7 kurcacinya. Namun beberapa menit setelah dia duduk, Yunho yang kepanasan mencopot kaosnya. Namja tampan itu hanya memakai singlet hitam yang sudah lengket karena keringat hingga mempertontonkan seluruh asetnya yang sempurna.

Dada bidang dambaan tiap wanita. Kulit cokelat yang terlihat menggoda. Ketika Yunho mengangkat dua keranjang buah sekaligus, otot lenganya yang kuat muncul dengan sendirinya. Dan ketika Yunho mengangkat singletnya untuk mengusap keringat di wajahnya…

Ah~

Perut _sexy_ delapan kotak itu membuat setiap pekerja wanita yang ada disana mendesah bahagia.

Kraus

Namja cantik itu terus memakan buah persik untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin mencabuti bulu ketiak suaminya yang lebat seperti hutan hujan di Indonesia! Gaaaah!

"Ugghh"

Jaejoong memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak. Namja cantik itu meringis. Perutnya sakit, kepalanya terasa berputar….

Brukk

"Oh plincess kenapa?" seru Luna

"Hiks…hikss plincess tidul kalena buah pelcik huwaaa" tangis Sulli

"Hm? Kan halusnya buah apel" gumam Amber dengan pose berpikir.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya warga desa mengadakan lomba-lomba setelah menyelesaikan panen mereka. Perlombaan ini dilakukan di halaman mansion Jung yang luas. Ada tarik tambang, _chicken fight_ , lomba khusus _couple_ dan lain-lain.

YunJae juga ikut ambil bagian dalam perlombaan ini. Mereka akan mengikuti _couple race_. Perlombaan ini terdiri dari permainan-permainan kecil yang tersebar di seluruh mansion. Setiap pasangan harus menyelesaikan rangkaian permainan untuk mendapatkan poin. Pasangan dengan poin terbanyak akan menjadi pemenang.

.

 ** _*Physical Check_**

Setiap namja akan menggendong pasangan masing-masing kemudian melakukan skot _jump_. Pasangan yang mampu melakukan skot _jump_ terbanyak mendapatkan 10 poin.

Ada yang menggendong pasanganya di punggung, ada yang menggendong pasanganya _bridal style_ , ada juga yang menggendong pasanganya seperti koala. Yunho sedang memperhatikan semua sainganya dengan pandangan remeh.

Hup!

Omo omo!

Yunho mengangkat tubuh mungil Jaejoong hanya dengan satu tangan. Jaejoong otomatis mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Yunho. Sedangkan tangan besar Yunho ada di perpotongan paha istrinya. Semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik memuji kejantanan Yunho, membuat namja musang itu besar kepala.

Pritttt

Para seme mulai berjongkok kemudian berdiri lagi. Mereka melakukan skot _jump_ bersamaan.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

.

.

Sepuluh

Setiap pasangan mulai berjatuhan. Namun Yunho seakan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Namja tampan itu bahkan tidak berkeringat sama sekali. Yunho membenarkan letak tubuh Jaejoong yang sedikit melorot.

.

Lima belas

Tinggal dua pasangan yang bertahan, yaitu YunJae dan satu pasangan lagi. Yunho masih betah melakukanya, namja tampan itu menurunkan telapak tanganya ke pantat Jaejoong karena posisi namja cantik itu semakin melorot.

Brukk

Saingan mereka jatuh. Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Jaejoong juga senang. Tapi namja cantik itu melihat orang-orang yang menonton mereka saling berbisik-bisik dan tersenyum sambil menunjuk tangan Yunho yang ada di pantatnya.

Ah!

Jaejoong mengerti sekarang. Yunho menyangga tubuh Jaejoong hanya dengan satu tanganya. Hal ini memperlihatkan pantat Jaejoong yang mungil hanya seukuran telapak tangan Yunho yang besar. Dan semua orang tengah membicarakanya. Jaejoong malu. Namja cantik itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher suaminya. Perlahan gigi taringnya keluar.

Grauk

"Arghh Boo!"

YunJae 10 poin.

.

.

.

.

 ** _*Pepero Game_**

Halmonie Jung maju sebagai juri. Setiap pasangan akan memakan satu buah kue pepero yang berbentuk stik dari tiap ujungya. Wajah mereka akan mendekat seiring pepero yang memendek.

"Kalian harus menyisakan pepero kalian kurang dari 1,5 cm. Jika lebih dari itu akan dinyatakan kalah. Waktunya 30 detik dan-"

"Kami sudah mengerti halmonie~ palliwa~" Yunho terlihat tidak sabar.

Ucapan namja tampan itu menuai kekehan dari penonton. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum polos karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Halmonie Jung memandang tajam cucunya.

"Pasangan yang berhasil akan mendapatkan 10 poin. Dan satu hal penting : jika tidak ada pepero yang bersisa kalian tidak akan mendapatkan poin. Jja silahkan pasangan yang pertama. Mulai!"

Pasangan itu adalah seorang namja berbadan kurus dengan pacarnya. Pasangan pertama itu gagal karena pihak yeoja memutuskan tautan pepero-nya terlebih dahulu karena malu. Hasilnya lebih dari 2 cm.

Kebanyakan pasangan yang masih berpacaran gagal karena mereka masih malu-malu. Sedangkan pasangan yang sudah menikah terlihat lebih santai dan akhirnya sukses. Permainan terus berlanjut. Hingga tiba saatnya giliran YunJae couple.

"Kau ingin ujung cokelatnya atau yang biasa Boo?" Yunho menyodorkan stik pepero ke bibir merah istrinya.

"Cokelat" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

Setiap mata tertuju pada pasangan serasi itu. Yunho menggigit ujung pepero-nya dan mulai mendekat perlahan. Wajah putih Jaejoong merona. Yunho semakin mendekat. Jaejoong yang gugup memejamkan mata indahnya. Yunho memiringkan wajahnya. Jaejoong yang sudah malu setengah mati berniat menggigit ujung pepero-nya tapi Yunho dengan cepat menahan tengkuknya dan menenggelamkan pepero itu di antara lumatan bibir mereka.

"Ngghhh!"

"Ya Ya Yah! JUNG YUNHO!" teriak halmonie Jung kesal.

YunJae 0 poin.

.

.

.

.

 ** _*Couple Bracelet_**

Permainan ini dilakukan di halaman mansion Jung yang luas. Setiap pasangan akan memakai gelang kertas yang saling berhubungan. Jika gelang kertas itu putus maka pasangan itu gugur. Setiap pasangan yang berhasil digugurkan bernilai 10 poin bagi pasangan yang menggugurkanya.

Prittt

Yunho langsung menyembunyikan Jaejoong di belakang tubuh besarnya. Setiap pasangan mulai saling serang.

Srak

Srak

Srak

Bunyi gelang kertas yang putus semakin sering terdengar. Jaejoong semakin menempel di punggung suaminya ketika beberapa pasangan lain mengerubungi mereka.

"Andwe. Yunnieeee!"

Jaejoong menjerit ketika dua pasang _couple_ menariknya. Yunho langsung berbalik dan menyerang pasangan itu.

Srakk

Srakk

Wuuooooooohhhhhh

Pasangan lain langsung bubar melihat keganasan namja beruang itu. Yunho terengah. Dipandangnya pergelangan tangan istrinya yang memerah karena dia terlalu kuat menggenggamnya.

"Mianhae Boo. Appo?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Anieyo"

Jaejoong menggeleng imut dan tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil. Namja cantik itu bahkan tidak sadar jika pergelangan tanganya memerah. Dia terlalu menikmati permainan ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita selesaikan"

"Eungg~!" angguk Jaejoong bersemangat

"Yah! NAWA!" teriak Yunho

Gyaaaaaaa

Pasangan lainya mulai berlarian menghindari pasangan beruang itu.

YunJae 80 poin.

.

.

.

.

 ** _*Monkey Bar_**

Setiap seme akan bergelantungan di sebuah _bar_ yang sudah disiapkan (seperti monyet). Di bawah mereka terdapat kubangan berisi lumpur. Kemudian mereka akan memakai _hula hoop_ dan harus memutarnya sambil tetap bergelantungan.

Uke mereka bertugas untuk melempari seme pasangan lain dengan balon yang berisi air. Seme yang jatuh ke lumpur gugur. Seme yang bisa bertahan hingga 2 menit mendapatkan 10 poin. Berlaku kelipatan.

"Satu, dua, tiga! Pritttt" halmonie Jung meniup peluitnya.

Yunho meloncat ke atas bar dan mencengkeram pegangan bar itu dengan kedua tanganya. Kakinya menggantung.

Jaejoong langsung mengambil _hula hoop_ dan menempatkanya di perut Yunho. Namja beruang itu mulai mengayunkan tubuhnya, pinggangnya bergerak beraturan.

 _Done_!

 _Hula hoop_ itu berputar.

Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju keranjang balon. Namja cantik itu mulai berebut balon dengan yeoja dan uke lainya. Jaejoong berhasil mengambil tiga buah balon dan langsung melemparkanya.

Bugh

Byurr

Orang-orang mulai tertawa melihat seorang namja jatuh ke lumpur. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Dia berhasil menjatuhkan seorang namja ketika balon yang dilemparnya tepat mengenai wajah namja itu. Namja cantik itu semakin bersemangat.

Byur

Byur

Para seme semakin banyak berkurang. Jaejoong tertawa gembira. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karena balon air yang meletus saat perebutan balon terjadi. Jaejoong masih asyik melakukan tugasnya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Pasangan yang tersisa berjumlah 5 pasang. Tapi tidak ada yang menghalanginya mengambil balon. Namja cantik itu akhirnya menemukan lima orang uke sainganya tengah bergerumbul di depan suaminya dan menjerit-jerit histeris.

Yunho masih bergelantungan di bar. Bentuk tubuhnya tercetak jelas karena kaos dan celana pendeknya basah. Gerakan pinggul Yunho yang tengah menggoyangkan _hula hoop_ dengan cepat membuat semua orang berpikiran kotor.

Kejadian itu bermula dari seorang yeoja yang tidak sengaja melemparkan balon ke perut kotak-kotak Yunho. Balon itu pecah dan membasahi sekitar perutnya dan celananya juga. Yunho yang merasakan sensasi dingin itu merasa tidak nyaman dan akhirnya menggerakan pinggulnya dengan brutal.

"Woahh lihat cucumu itu Taehee-ah. Pinggulnya sexy sekali" ucap teman halmonie Jung.

"Aigoo dengan gerakan seperti itu, istrinya yang kurus itu bisa patah tulang" ucap yang lain

"Dia masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang" balas halmonie Jung santai

"Ah~ aku jadi merindukan suamiku" kata yeoja tua yang lain sambil memandang langit.

Yeoja-yeoja yang melempari Yunho menjerit malu tapi pada akhirnya mereka malah berkumpul dan semakin berani melempari namja tampan itu. Yeoja-yeoja itu malah mengincar selakangan Yunho sekarang.

Pyakk

"Grrrhhhmm"

Kyaaaa kyaaaa

Yeoja-yeoja itu kembali menjerit histeris mendengar geraman sexy namja tampan itu. Yunho menutup matanya saat air dingin itu memukul selakanganya dengan tepat. Yunnieconda-nya bereaksi dengan cepat. Celananya menggembung besar.

"Ya Tuhan Taehee-ah! Milik cucumu besar sekali" ucap seorang yeoja tua sambil mengipasi wajahnya.

"Omo ommo~ Barang besar begitu apa bisa masuk ke pantat cucu menantumu yang kecil itu?" ujar yang lain

"Percayalah. Sudah masuk berkali-kali" ucap halmonie Jung malas

"Suamikuuuu" tangis yeoja tua lain sambil menggigit sapu tanganya

Halmonie Jung tidak memperdulikan celotehan vulgar teman-temanya dan beralih menatap Jaejoong yang tengah memandang suaminya kesal. Namja cantik itu mengambil balon air berukuran besar dan berjalan menuju Yunho sembari menghentakan kakinya.

Buaghh

BYURRR

Hahahahaha

Yunho terjatuh ke kubangan lumpur dengan sempurna. Namja tampan itu terlihat seperti kue cokelat sekarang.

"Yah BOO! Waegure!" teriak Yunho sambil mengusap lumpur dari wajahnya.

Hmmphh! Jaejoong bersendekap dan memalingkan wajahnya. Bibir plum-nya juga sudah maju lima centi.

Yunjae 10 poin.

.

.

.

.

Plok plok plok plok

Malam harinya adalah acara penyerahan hadiah. Acaranya dilakukan di taman belakang mansion Jung yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat pesta prasmanan. Mansion Jung di China memang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan mansion Jung di Korea (seperti lapangan golf).

YunJae muncul sebagai juara ke dua. Mereka mendapatkan sebuah lukisan bunga plum dengan puisi China di sampingnya. Jaejoong tidak berhenti tersenyum gembira. Namja cantik itu sangat menyukai hadiahnya. Jaejoong kemudian memberikan sedikit pesan dengan Yunho sebagai penerjemah.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya" senyuman 1000 watt Jaejoong keluar.

"Mungkin lukisan ini hanya dipandang murah oleh sebagian orang karena hanya dilukis oleh seorang pelukis amatiran dari desa. Suami saya pasti bisa membelikan lukisan yang jauh lebih mahal" guraunya.

"Tapi…..menurut saya bukan harganya yang membuat lukisan ini menjadi sangat bernilai. Melainkan bagaimana proses saya mendapatkanya merupakan bagian terpenting. Momen kebersamaan yang tercipta dengan semua orang adalah pengalaman yang sangat berharga dan tidak bisa dinilai dengan uang semata"

"Saya senang dapat berpartisipasi dalam acara tahunan desa ini. Warga desa yang baik, ramah, dan kekeluargaan membuat saya merasa seolah berada di kampung halaman saya sendiri. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas hadiahnya dan terima kasih sudah mau menerima saya dengan baik"

Jaejoong meraih telapak tangan suaminya dan menggenggamnya lembut. Namja cantik itu mendongak menatap suaminya dengan senyuman penuh cinta di wajah cantiknya.

Yunho merasakan relung hatinya menghangat. Namja tampan itu balas menggenggam tangan mungil istrinya dan menuntun istrinya untuk membungkuk 90 derajat.

Plok plok plok plok

Warga desa bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Selanjutnya juara ketiga yang maju ke depan sedangkan YunJae kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Aigoo mereka pasangan yang manis"

"Hah~ semoga cucuku nanti menemukan pasangan hidup yang baik dan cantik seperti cucumu"

"Cucumu benar-benar beruntung~"

Halmonie Jung tersenyum lembut. Teman-temanya benar. Mata tuanya memandang Jaejoong yang terlihat bersinar dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah pudar di bibir merahnya.

'Semoga setelah ini kau tidak akan kehilangan senyum mu lagi Jaejoongie'

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie aku mau itu~" Jaejoong merengek.

Yunho hanya bisa mendesah meladeni sifat manja istrinya. Mereka ada di festival alun-alun desa sebagai acara penutupan musim panen. Yunho pergi berdua dengan Jaejoong. Istri cantiknya itu tidak berhenti meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil ketika memandang barang-barang cantik dan makanan-makanan lezat khas China dijajakan di setiap stand yang berjejer rapi sepanjang jalanan desa.

"Tolong **_tanghulu_** -nya satu ahjumma. Olmaeyo?" Yunho mengeluarkan dompetnya

Tanghulu adalah manisan buah tradisional China. Manisan buah ini disajikan dengan cara ditusuk batang bambu yang panjangnya sekitar 20 cm. Terlihat seperti sate buah. Dan buah yang biasanya digunakan adalah buah **_shānzhā_**. Berwarna merah, bulat-bulat, dan rasanya manis sekali.

"Oh tuan muda Yunho! Tidak usah bayar. Saya sudah senang anda mau mampir ke lapak kecil kami. Ah akan saya bungkuskan lagi"

"Ah tidak usah ahjumma. Ahjumma!"

Yeoja tua penjual manisan itu tidak memperdulikan ocehan Yunho dan mulai membungkus 10 tusuk manisan lagi. Yunho sempat menolak tapi yeoja tua itu memaksanya.

"Gwenchana tuan muda. Kakek anda sudah sering membantu kami warga desa. Ini hanyalah hal kecil jika dibandingkan dengan kebaikan kakek anda kepada kami. Jadi tolong jangan ditolak"

Yunho tersenyum "Gamsahamnida"

Yeoja tua itu terlihat senang "Oh apakah ini istri anda?"

"Ne. Perkenalkan dirimu sayang" ucap Yunho lembut

"Ni hao ma~ umm wo….wo xing Jaejoongie~" ucap Jaejoong lucu dengan bahasa China yang belepotan.

"Ahahaha nomu kiyeopta~" ucap yeoja tua itu yang ternyata sedikit mengetahui bahasa Korea

Mereka mengobrol sebentar kemudian berpindah ke stand yang lainya. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka setiap penjual yang mengenal Yunho akan memberikan barang jualan mereka pada namja tampan itu tanpa mau dibayar. Jika penjualnya seorang ahjumma, YunJae harus berhenti sebentar untuk mengobrol dan tidak jarang ahjumma-ahjumma tersebut mencubiti pipi gembil Jaejoong karena gemas.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Dia sudah menduga akan begini jadinya. Kedua tanganya sudah tidak muat lagi oleh barang pemberian warga desa.

"Halo? Ne tolong kirim seseorang kesini"

Yunho menelpon mansion Jung untuk menyerahkan barang-barang di tanganya agar dibawa pulang. Karena setelah ini mereka masih akan pergi ke kuil di kaki bukit untuk berdoa.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan santai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tautan tanganya dengan suaminya. Mata bambinya bersinar gembira seperti biasanya. Membuat Yunho tersenyum secara tidak sadar.

"Happy?" gumam Yunho

"Very very happyyyyyyyyy" teriak Jaejoong lucu

Keduanya tertawa bersama dan berlarian menuju kuil yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi.

"Woahhhhh"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menutup mulutnya melihat pemandangan indah di depan matanya. Kuil itu terlihat megah dengan ribuan lilin yang menyala disetiap sudut kuil. Namja cantik itu juga melihat banyak orang tengah berdiri di pinggir sungai untuk menghanyutkan lilin di tangan mereka. Sungai yang mengalir lembut itu kini penuh dengan lilin yang menyala terang berwarna keemasan.

Cantik sekali.

Yunho menuntun Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kuil lebih dahulu. Mereka membakar dupa kemudian berdoa. Setelah itu mereka memberikan sumbangan yang sudah mereka persiapkan sebelumnya kemudian mengambil lilin beserta perahu kertasnya. Menyalakan lilin itu dan membawanya dengan hati-hati menuju pinggir sungai.

"Kita harus berdoa dulu sebelum menghanyutkanya"

"Ne~"

Yunho memperhatikan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang bersinar tertempa sinar lilin. Istrinya tengah memejamkan matanya dengan telapak tangan yang disatukan untuk berdoa. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Namja cantik itu menoleh ke arah suaminya yang tengah berdoa dengan serius. Jaejoong tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka menghanyutkan lilin mereka ke sungai. Lilin keduanya langsung bergabung dengan lilin-lilin yang lainya. Bergerak semakin menjauh seiring bergeraknya aliran sungai yang membawa mereka.

YunJae akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansion karena hari semakin gelap. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalanan desa dengan diterangi lampion-lampion kertas yang indah.

"Yunnie"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa lilin-lilin itu tidak ada yang padam meskipun angin sempat bertiup kencang?"

"Itulah keajaiban di desa ini Boo. Lilin-lilin itu akan padam jika terkena hujan"

"Hujan? Sekarang? Langit terlihat cerah" Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya

"Jika nanti malam tidak hujan maka itu pertanda panen selanjutnya tidak akan sesukses panen sebelumnya. Tapi jika nanti malam hujan, maka panen selanjutnya akan sukses dan melimpah. Hujan melambangkan rejeki bagi warga desa Boo.."

"Hmm" Jaejoong manggut-manggut " _By the way_ …Apa yang Yunnie doakan tadi?"

Yunho memandang istrinya "Ra. Ha. Sia"

Jaejoong mencebil. Yunho terkekeh geli "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"….."

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan suaminya dan berjalan sambil menghentakan kakinya menjauh.

"Yah Boo"

Tiba-tiba namja cantik itu berbalik dan berlari menuju suaminya. Kakinya berjinjit dan…

Cup

"Rahasia juga! Kyahahaha" Jaejoong berlari setelah mencium pipi Yunho.

"Yah kemari kau"

Yunho tertawa lebar kemudian mengejar istrinya.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Ya Tuhan terima kasih karena sudah memberikan namja ini sebagai pendamping Joongie. Semoga sampai maut memisahkan, kami tetap bersama selamanya. Bahagia bersama beruang tampanku, Jung Yunho~"_ –Kim Jaejoong

.

.

 _"_ _Tuhan…semoga engkau memberikan kebahagiaan bagi kami. Tolong jangan pisahkan kami lagi. Biarkanlah kami hidup berdua selamanya. Terima kasih karena telah menghadirkan malaikat cantik ini di hidupku. My other half, Kim Jaejoong"_ —Jung Yunho

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahahahaha"

"Yah Jung Jaejoong berhenti!"

Jaejoong terus berlari menghindari Yunho. Mereka sudah sampai di lingkungan mansion Jung saat kejadian tak terduga terjadi.

Bruushhhh

"Ommo! Hujan"

Yunho langsung menyeret tubuh Jaejong menuju bangunan terdekat. Mansion utama masih terlalu jauh.

Brakk

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke gudang penyimpanan buah. Bangunan itu terbuat dari papan kayu yang kokoh. Ruanganya luas,langit-langitnya tinggi menjulang, dan terlihat ratusan _box_ buah persik yang siap jual berjejer rapi di pinggir ruangan. Di ujung ruangan juga terdapat tumpukan jerami untuk makanan kuda.

Yunho menutup pintu gudang itu dan mulai menyalakan lampu. Namja tampan itu kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang ada disana dan mengambil selimut tebal.

"Biasanya ada yang berjaga disini satu hari sebelum penyetoran barang. Jadi halmonie menyiapkan barang-barang kebutuhan sehari-hari untuk pekerja. Jja ganti baju basahmu dan pakai ini"

Jaejoong mengambil selimut tebal yang di berikan Yunho. Suaminya itu kemudian mengambil beberapa potong kayu bakar dan menumpuknya di tengah ruangan untuk membuat perapian. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengambil teko, mengisinya dengan air dan menaruhnya di atas perapian.

Yunho melepaskan pakaianya dan menjemurnya di sudut ruangan. Namja beruang itu kemudian berjalan mendekati istrinya yang sudah duduk manis di atas jerami. Jaejoong terlihat seperti kepompong.

"Mau ramen atau kopi?" tawar Yunho.

"Cokelat panas" cengir Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Sruuppp

Jaejoong menyesap cokelat panasnya pelan. Hujan semakin deras mengguyur desa. Suara dentingan hujan yang jatuh di sekitarnya terdengar berisik.

"Sampai kapan kita akan disini Yunnie?"

"Jika melihat hujan yang lebat seperti ini…mungkin kita harus tidur disini"

"Yunnie gwenchana? Tidak dingin?"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik istrinya yang memandangnya cemas. Namja musang itu hanya mengenakan _boxer_ saja tanpa atasan apapun. Yunho sebenarnya sedang berusaha menahan hasratnya mati-matian.

Istrinya terlihat sangat cantik malam ini.

Jaejoong hanya mengenakan selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Rambut hitamnya jatuh tergerai dan basah. Kulit punggungya yang putih mengintip di sela-sela selimut yang sedikit turun. Bibir plum-nya merah menyala. Dan dua buah mata bulat yang berkilat cantik itu membuat Yunho nyaris gila.

Yunho tidak ingin melakukanya hari ini karena besok mereka akan kembali ke Korea. Namja tampan itu tentu tidak ingin membuat istrinya kelelahan.

"Yunnie…"

Deg

Yunho merasakan sensor-sensor kecil di tubuhnya meremang ketika suara lembut Jaejoong manyapa indera pendengarnya. Tangan putih namja cantik itu menyentuh lenganya pelan.

Jaejoong membalikan tubuh besar Yunho hingga menghadapnya. Namja cantik itu sedikit terkejut melihat mata musang suaminya berkilat tajam.

Yunho menghapuskan jarak tubuh mereka dan memegang sisi kiri kepala Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tapi Jaejoong menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tanganya.

.

"Boo…" sahut Yunho memelas.

Yunho menurunkan tangan Jaejoong perlahan dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak namja tampan itu dan akhirnya menutup matanya saat bibir mereka saling bersinggungan.

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie..hhh…ahh…mmn~"

" _Its so hot inside you_ Boo…hahh…"

Jaejoong mengusap punggung lebar Yunho dengan tanganya. Kakinya melingkar erat di pinggang kokoh suaminya. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Jaejoong melenguh nikmat ketika Yunho berhasil menumbuk titik terdalamnya.

Namja cantik itu mulai memejamkan matanya ketika Yunho menghisap lehernya. Aroma tubuh Yunho bercampur dengan wangi buah persik yang manis.

Jaejoong seakan hanyut dalam kegiatan bercinta mereka yang kental dengan aroma buah persik.

Namja cantik itu bahkan sampai bermimpi mendapatkan buah gembul itu dalam mimpinya…..

.

.

.

.

"Li Yin-ah ambilkan jamu yang kubuat kemarin" ucap halmonie Jung pada seorang maid.

YunJae akan kembali ke Korea sore ini. Halmonie Jung tengah sibuk mengepak oleh-oleh untuk keluarga Jung di Korea.

"Yeobo jangan lupa membelikan kue kesukaan Minnie"

"Pasti sayang" haraboji Jung mencium kening istrinya.

"Aku berangkat dulu" Yunho mengecup pipi gembil Jaejoong.

Yunho dan haraboji Jung akan pergi ke kota untuk membeli oleh-oleh yang tidak bisa mereka dapatkan di desa. Namja tampan itu melarang Jaejoong ikut karena takut istrinya kelelahan.

"Sudahlah Joongie. Biar halmonie saja yang mengurusnya kau istirahat saja sana"

"Ania halmonie"

"Perjalananya nanti jauh sekali lho. Jja kau makan _pudding_ persik ini saja. Biar maid yang membantu halmonie"

"Ugghh. Ania" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya.

Akhir-akhir ini namja cantik itu merasa aneh ketika melihat buah persik. Bentuknya yang montok seperti pantat Junsu seolah mengejeknya. Perutnya juga pernah sakit hingga pingsan karena terlalu banyak memakanya. Dan terakhir semalam dia tidur dengan aroma buah itu mengelilinginya.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka _pudding_ persik?"

"*Keogeon aninde halmonie" *bukan begitu

"Joongie sudah terlalu banyak makan buah persik. Setiap hari Joongie juga melihatnya"

"Ya itu karena buah itu memang hasil utama keluarga Jung disini" ucap halmonie

"Ne. Joongie bahkan bermimpi Yunnie memberikan buah itu pada Joongie. Hihi~"

"MWO?"

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget ketika halmonie Jung tiba-tiba berteriak dengan kencang.

"Yunho memberimu buah persik dalam mimpimu?" tanya halmonie dengan muka berbinar

"N-Ne. Dua buah"

Gyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Halmonie Jung langsung meloncat gembira tanpa memperdulikan penyakit encok-nya dan berteriak-teriak menggunakan bahasa China. Beberapa saat kemudian para pembantu keluarga Jung tiba-tiba bersorak sorai seolah memenangkan piala dunia.

Halmonie Jung mulai menari ala tradisional Korea.

Yeoja tua itu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya untuk menari bersamanya. Pembantu keluarga Jung mengerubungi keduanya. Semuanya menari, tertawa, bahkan beberapa maid mencabuti bunga yang ada di vas dan melemparkanya ke atas hingga kelopak bunganya berjatuhan di kepala Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu memijit pelipisnya.

.

.

'Mereka sudah gila'

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Bubble's note**

Otteyoooooo? Kalian ndak diabetes kan huhuhu :3

Oke chap depan end ya. Yang mau beli buku bubble hari ini terakhir ya buble tunggu sampai nti malem. Gomawoooooo see u next chapter :* :*


	8. END

\\(*.*)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

Sekuel of YOUR VOICE

 **"MAGENTA"**

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

 _Seminggu kemudian…_

 ** _YunJae apartement_**

.

Tap tap tap

Yunho berjalan pelan menghampiri istrinya yang masih bergelung nyaman di tempat tidur. Namja tampan itu terlihat sudah rapi dengan kemeja biru laut dan celana kain hitam yang membuatnya sangat tampan.

"Boo…."

"…."

Yunho duduk di pinggir ranjang dan merendahkan badanya. Namja tampan itu mengecup punggung Jaejoong yang telanjang. Posisi namja cantik itu terbaring miring dengan memeluk guling. Yunho masih setia menebarkan _butterfly kiss_ di punggung putih mulus itu.

"Eunghh~"

"Bangun sayang…"

"Joongie masih ngantuk~"

Jelas saja. Tadi malam Yunho tidak mengijinkanya untuk tidur nyenyak. Seminggu sebelumnya ketika masih di China halmonie Jung menyuruh Jaejoong untuk melakukan tes kehamilan karena mimpi buah persik yang tidak jelas itu.

Tapi ternyata namja cantik itu tidak hamil. Membuat semua orang kecewa. Yunho yang mendengar masalah itu langsung menenangkan istrinya dan berjanji akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.

"Mmh? Yunnie kenapa sudah rapi?" Jaejoong berbalik dan memeluk leher Yunho malas.

"Ada rapat sebentar lagi Boo…Jja ireona…"

"Gendong~" ucap Jaejoong manja

Yunho terkekeh "Waeyo?"

"Pinggang Joongie appo…."

"Baiklah. Kajja~"

Hup

"Aigoo beratnya~"

"Aniaaaaa"

"Hahaha"

Yunho mengangkat tubuh polos istrinya yang hanya tertutup selimut putih tipis itu menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong~

Tap tap tap

Cklek

"Ja-Jaejoong"

Kibum membulatkan matanya terkejut menemukan Jaejoong tengah tersenyum manis di depan pintu apartemenya.

"Anyeong!"

Jaejoong langsung menerobos masuk tanpa menghiraukan Kibum yang masih termangu di depan pintu. "Aigoo Bummie sini pallie! Aku membawakan oleh-oleh dari China untukmu hihi~"

Kibum menutup pintu apartemenya pelan dan melangkah menuju ruang tamunya. Jaejoong sudah membongkar barang bawaanya dan berceloteh tentang liburanya di China. Kibum terdiam. Mata bulatnya terasa panas.

"Oh ya Bummie. Kau kemana saja dua bulan ini eoh? Telepon dan sms Joongie tidak pernah dibalas. Kau seolah menghindariku. Ania?"

Jaejoong mencebil imut. Kibum hanya bisa memandang sepupunya nanar. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hiks..hiksss"

"Ommo Bummie…. Waegurae?"

Jaejoong kaget setengah mati melihat Kibum tiba-tiba menangis. Nyonya Jung muda itu langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih sepupunya. Apakah dia salah bicara?

"Hikss…mianhae Jaejoong-ah"

.

.

.

.

Kibum dan Jaejoong terlihat diam. Setelah menangis di pelukan Jaejoong, Kibum masih tidak mau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namja cantik itu hanya terus menangis dan meminta maaf. Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Apa yang tengah disembunyikan oleh mantan kekasih Changmin itu?

"A-Aku harus mengisi bensin dulu" ucap Kibum

"N-Ne"

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Kibum tengah mengantarkan Jaejoong menuju ke cafenya. Mereka ada di dalam mobil Kibum sekarang.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Kibum yang tengah mengisi bensin pada mobilnya. Namja cantik itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dan membeli minuman dingin di sebuah _vending machine_.

Kibum selesai mengisi bensin dan mengeluarkan kartu debitnya untuk membayar. Namja putih itu kemudian kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya. Mata beningnya menemukan Jaejoong tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua buah minuman kaleng di tanganya.

Ketika sebuah taxi berwarna kuning berhenti di dekat mereka.

Seseorang dengan wajah yang tertutup kerudung keluar dari taxi tersebut.

Kemudian menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

DOR

.

.

.

.

 ** _Jung Corp_**

.

"Sajangnim ada telepon dari ayah anda"

Taeyang menyerahkan ponsel Yunho. Mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Ne appa"

 _"_ _Dimana Jaejoong?"_

Yunho menautkan alisnya "Kenapa appa menanyakanya? Boojae sedang di cafenya sekarang"

 _"_ _Karam berhasil lolos Yunho-ah. Namja itu melarikan diri dengan bantuan seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon"_

"MWO?"

 _"_ _Appa tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian"_

Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Perasaanya jadi tidak enak.

"Baiklah appa. Nanti aku hubungi lagi"

Klik

Yunho langsung mendial nomor istrinya tapi tidak pernah diangkat. Namja tampan itu akhirnya menelpon Junsu.

 _"_ _Yeoboseo?"_

"Junsu-ah! Apakah Boojae ada di situ?"

 _"_ _Oh Yunho hyung. Jaejoong hyung belum datang. Kenapa?"_

Deg

Yunho semakin panik. Namja tampan itu langsung menutup teleponya sepihak dan langsung melesat menuju parkiran.

"Taeyang-ah ikut aku sekarang"

.

.

.

.

Kibum merasakan sikunya berdarah. Namja cantik itu melompat begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang untuk melindungi Jaejoong. Membuat tembakan orang berkerudung itu meleset. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai menjerit dan berlarian menjauh. Beberapa pegawai pom bensin takut untuk mendekat. Namun mereka sudah menghubungi polisi.

"Kibum-ah gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong cemas

"Ne" Kibum meringis

Kedua namja cantik itu memandang orang yang berdiri di depan mereka membuka tudungnya. Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan. Penuh luka dan cap bertuliskan _slut_ , giginya tanggal dua, dan tangan kirinya buntung.

"Kau akan mati di tanganku Kim. Akan kubuat keluarga Jung menyesal seumur hidup!" teriak Karam.

Sebelumnya Karam dijual ke salah seorang mafia kelas teri di Hongkong oleh Jung Ilwoo. Namja kecil itu diperlakukan seperti budak. Hingga dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk lari. Karam kemudian menghubungi Siwon dan meminta bantuan.

Siwon yang merasa berhutang budi pada Karam tidak memiliki pilihan. Dulu sewaktu Karam masih berjaya sebagai tunangan Yunho, keuangan keluarga Siwon disokong penuh. Itulah alasan namja tampan berlesung pipit itu selalu ada di pihak Karam.

Namja kecil itu kembali mengarahkan senjata api di tanganya ke arah Jaejoong yang masih terbaring di aspal. Karam menyeringai menakutkan.

"Mati kau Kim!"

Kibum dan Jaejoong saling berpelukan erat. Kedua namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya takut.

 _'_ _Yunnie…'_

DOR

DOR

.

.

.

.

"Pak Lee mengatakan jika tadi pagi dia mengantarkan tuan Jaejoong ke apartemen tuan Kibum" ucap Taeyang

"Kita langsung kesana saja"

"Baik sajangnim"

Yunho memainkan cincin pernikahanya dengan gelisah. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Brukk

Tubuh Karam jatuh ke tanah dan bersimbah darah. Dua buah timah panas menembus jantungnya. Tepat sebelum tanganya sempat menarik pelatuk pistol di tanganya.

"H-Hyung…." ucap Kibum lirih

Siwon datang tepat waktu.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Siwon POV**

.

Aku tidak menyangka akan berada di posisi ini sekarang. Saat aku hendak berangkat ke Jepang, aku melihat sosok rapuh namja cantik pujaanku tengah duduk sendirian di bandara. Aku menghampirinya dan akhirnya aku mengetahui jika dia juga sedang menuju Jepang.

Aku adalah seorang arsitek dan aku sedang mendapatkan proyek di Jepang. Seminggu kemudian aku berpindah tempat di sebelah apartemen namja cantik itu agar lebih dekat denganya.

Kim Jaejoong

Namja yang sangat kucintai namun tidak bisa kumiliki. Aku tahu dia sedang bersembunyi dari Karam. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk ikut melindunginya diam-diam. Setiap Karam melirik Jepang, aku akan mengalihkan perhatianya ke tempat lain. Dan ketika Karam sudah lengah aku akan kembali ke sisinya dan menjadi tempatnya bersandar di pulau kecil ini yang merupakan tempat asing baginya.

Sampai saat itu tiba…..

"Siwon hyuuuuunggg" Jaejoong memeluk Siwon sambil meloncat-loncat gembira

"Hey kau bisa jatuh nanti. Ada apa Jaejoongie? Kau terlihat gembira sekali"

"Joongie senang sekali!" pekiknya ceria

"Memang ada apa?"

"Aku hamil hyung. Aegya Joongie dan Yunnie! Kyahaha"

DEG

Di dalam perut namja cantiku ada nyawa lain. Darah daging dari namja Jung sialan itu. Namja yang menjadi penyebab penderitaan Jaejoong-ku.

Aku cemburu

Aku tidak rela

Hingga aku melakukan hal paling kejam yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku.

Aku membubuhkan obat peluruh kandungan pada segelas susu yang diminumnya tiap malam.

Obat itu aku beli dari Eropa. Tidak berbau dan juga tidak meninggalkan bekas. Sehingga para dokter tidak bisa mendeteksinya.

Malaikatku jatuh. Rusak. Kosong…

Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti mayat hidup. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk membawanya berlibur agar jiwanya kembali normal.

Kami keliling Eropa. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah, berburu kuliner, dan mencoba hal-hal yang baru. Aku sempat putus asa karena usahaku seakan tidak berbuah. Namun karena kegigihanku, usahaku berhasil. Malaikatku kembali menunjukan senyumnya.

Aku bahagia. Hatiku tenteram melihatnya kembali tersenyum senang. Melupakan semua masalah yang ada dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang ceria. Aku tahu. Karena malaikatku adalah namja yang kuat.

Hingga takdir kembali membawanya ke tempat namja itu…

Jung Yunho.

Permasalahan bergulir kembali. Hingga beberapa jam yang lalu aku mendapatkan Karam tidak ada di apatemenku. Pistol yang kusimpan di laci juga hilang. Membuatku langsung berlari mengambil pistolku yang lain dan melacak keberadaan Karam menggunakan GPS.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang…..

 ** _Flasback end_**

.

.

.

.

"Siwon hyung…"

Jaejoong mencengkeram lengan Kibum dengan kuat. Bunyi sirine mobil polisi mendenging kencang. Beberapa orang polisi keluar dari mobil dan menangkap Siwon. Namja tampan itu diam saja ketika polisi merubuhkanya ke tanah dan memborgol tanganya.

Tanpa sadar Siwon menitikan air mata. Dia akan kehilangan kebebasanya untuk selamanya. Tapi yang membuatnya sedih bukan itu. Melainkan sepasang mata doe indah yang tengah mengalirkan kristal bening itulah yang membuat hatinya tersayat. Dirinya bukan orang yang tepat untuk ditangisi. Dia jahat. Dan sekarang dia sedang menerima hukumanya.

Dua orang polisi mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyeretnya ke mobil. Siwon memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong untuk terakhir kalinya.

" _Don't cry my love….._ "

Siwon tersenyum pedih.

" _Be happy…_ "

.

.

.

.

 ** _RS Swasta Bolero, Seoul_**

.

Yunho berlarian di koridor rumah sakit seperti orang kesetanan. Namja tampan itu seolah terkena serangan jantung ketika menerima telepon dari Kibum. Namun namja cantik itu mengatakan jika mereka baik-baik saja.

Brakk

"Boo!"

Yunho langsung berlari menuju istrinya yang tengah mendapatkan bantuan pernafasan dari tabung oksigen dibantu oleh Yoochun. Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh besar suaminya dan menangis keras.

"Ssssh gwenchana sayang…..semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Gwenchanayo"

Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong pelan. Namja cantik itu masih bergetar ketakutan. Dia juga meracau tentang Siwon. Yunho memandang Kibum ang sedang diobati.

"Kibum-ah…tentang hyung mu…mianhae…."

Kibum menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak bisa diam lagi. Kebenaran harus terungkap.

"Ada yang harus kalian ketahui…."

Akhirnya Kibum menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubunganku dengan Changmin. Siwon hyung menceritakanya tanpa sadar ketika dia mabuk. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Tapi kumohon maafkan perbuatan hyung ku hikss…hiksss"

Jaejoong semakin menangis keras di pelukan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat. Perasaanya campur aduk sekarang. Kenapa tidak ada orang yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini?

"Jika obat yang digunakan Siwon adalah obat sejenis _cytotec_ dosis tinggi maka hal itu akan berpengaruh pada rahim Jaejoong" Yoochun berbisik lirih

"Jaejoong mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa hamil lagi"

"Hikss huhuhuhu"

Jaejoong mencengkeram punggung Yunho dengan keras. Namja cantik itu menumpahkan semua emosinya sampai sulit bernafas.

Hingga semuanya menjadi gelap dan tangisnya teredam.

.

.

.

.

 ** _A week later…_**

Namja cantik itu keluar dari sebuah gereja yang ada di dekat kompleks apartemen dengan wajah ceria. Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Jaejoong mulai bangkit dan memutuskan untuk menjalani proses pemulihan dengan bertemu dengan pendeta tiap pagi. Namja cantik itu mencoba untuk tidak menyerah dan memandang kehidupan ini dengan kacamata yang berbeda.

Semuanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

Jika sekarang dia merasa belum bahagia, berarti ini semua belum berakhir.

Jaejoong berjalan riang menuju pasar tradisional. Namja cantik itu tersenyum dan menyapa semua orang. Dia mulai memilih-milih sayuran segar dan buah-buahan.

"Ahjumma igo olmaeyo?" Jaejoong mengangkat sebuah lobak yang berukuran sedang

"Oh Jaejoongie! Seperti biasanya. Kalau kau beli dua nanti ahjumma kasih potongan" ucap ahjumma penjual sayur

"Yah Jaejoong-ah kau tidak mampir di kedaiku? Ayo ku traktir ramen" ucap ahjuma pemilik kedai ramen

"Ah gamsahamnida ahjumma tapi aku akan memasak untuk Yunnie hari ini" tolak Jaejoong halus

"Aigooo istri yang manis ania?" goda ahjumma lainya.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu. Penjual-penjual yang ada di pasar itu sudah hafal dengan namja cantik itu. Karena dua hari sekali tiap pagi Jaejoong akan berbelanja di sana. Kadang sendirian, kadang-kadang bersama Yunho.

"Ahjussi guritanya satu. Yang sedang saja ne ahjussi" Jaejoong tersenyum manis

"Neeee"

"Olmaeyo ahjussi?"

"25.000 won saja untuk Jaejoongie ku yang cantik"

Jaejoong terkekeh merdu mendengar pujian ahjussi penjual ikan laut itu. Namja cantik itu sudah menyerah dengan predikat tampan yang selalu diimpikanya. Dia sudah lelah untuk marah-marah pada setiap orang yang mengatakanya cantik. Karena faktanya jika ada 10 orang ditanya apakah Jaejoong tampan? Maka sepuluh orang itu akan menjawab :

Cantik.

Titik.

.

.

.

.

Brukk

Jaejoong menaruh belanjaanya di konter dapur. Namja cantik itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum memasak.

10 menit kemudian…

Jaejoong sudah bersih dan wangi. Namja cantik itu mulai mengeluarkan belanjaanya dan memotong sayur. Setelah semua siap Jaejoong mengeluarkan gurita berukuran sedang dari plastic dan menaruhnya di baskom. Jaejoong harus mencucinya dulu.

Grepp

"Boo…" suara serak khas bangun tidur milik Yunho terdengar

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan suaminya yang tengah bergelayut manja di belakang tubuhnya seperti beruang besar. Namja cantik itu mengambil sebuah panci dan mengisinya dengan air kemudian menaruhnya di atas kompor.

Ctak

Kompor itu menyala biru. Yunho masih saja memeluk tubuh ramping istrinya dari belakang dan bergelayut mengekori Jaejoong kemanapun. Hari ini hari libur yorobun…

"Yunnie berat uhh!"

Jaejoong mencoba menghentakan tangan besar Yunho yang memeluk perutnya. Tapi Yunho malah semakin erat memeluknya. Jaejoong menyerah. Namja cantik itu menuju gurita yang masih bergerak-gerak di tempat cuci piring. Jaejoong menyalakan keran dan mencucinya.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mulai mengendus leher putih istrinya. Lidahnya keluar dan menjilatnya ke atas hingga ke telinga sensitive Jaejoong. Yunho memasukan lidah panasnya ke lubang telinga istrinya.

"Ah~ Yunnie!"

Jaejoong memekik sebal. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa. Namja tampan itu suka sekali menggoda istrinya yang sedang memasak. Jaejoong memandang tajam suaminya yang masih tersenyum bodoh. Namja cantik itu meringis ketika merasakan tangan gurita yang dicucinya menempel di pergelangan tanganya

"Ughh" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskannya.

Plop

Plop

Plop

Tangan putih mulus Jaejoong langsung dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah besar seperti habis dikop. Gurita itu memiliki tentakel berbentuk bulat-bulat cekung yang mampu menempel dengan erat di tubuh mangsanya.

Yunho memandang tangan Jaejoong yang memerah. Bekas merah itu terlihat seperti cupang saat dia menghisap kulit mulus istrinya dengan kuat.

Otak mesum Yunho langsung bekerja.

Yunho menurunkan kerah longgar kaos rajut istrinya hingga dada berisinya terlihat. Kedua tangan Jaejoong juga menjadi terperangkap. Namja cantik itu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"Yunnie lepas!"

Yunho tidak peduli dan mengambil dua buah tentakel gurita itu dan menempelkanya di dada Jaejoong.

"Uuhh~"

Jaejoong otomatis membusungkan dadanya ketika benda lembek itu menempel di kulit sensitifnya dan menyedot kedua _nipple_ -nya kuat. Namja cantik itu meringis merasakan perih setiap kali organ lembek dan basah itu berdenyut kuat menghisap kulitnya.

Yunho yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan—tapi—nikmat istrinya menjadi tidak tahan. Tanganya dengan cepat mematikan kompor dan meraup bibir basah istrinya dari belakang. Yunho mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati rongga mulut istrinya. Pinggulnya bergerak naik turun menggesekan kejantananya yang sudah tegang di bongkahan pantat kenyal istrinya.

"Ngghh~ ahh~"

Jaejoong mendesah tertahan ketika Yunho menghisap lidahnya basah. Dia dapat merasakan kejantanan Yunho sudah mengeras dan menggesek pantatnya dari belakang.

Yunho mulai mengangkat tentakel gurita itu perlahan dan menikmati wajah cantik istrinya yang memerah kesakitan.

Plop

"Awhh…enghh~"

Jaejoong meremas surai cokelat suaminya. Setiap bagian dadanya yang ditempeli tentakel itu terasa berdenyut-denyut ngilu.

Plop

Plop

"Uhhh~ ungghh~"

Jaejoong menggeliat erotis dan menggigit lidah Yunho sebagai pelampiasan.

Plop

Byur

Gurita tak berdosa itu akhirnya bisa bebas dan kembali masuk ke baskom. Yunho dan Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang penuh dengan saliva. Tubuh Jaejoong terasa lemas seketika.

Yunho menjilat pipi merona istrinya hingga basah. Namja tampan itu memandang gurita itu kembali berenang dengan santai. Kemudian melirik selakangan istrinya yang menggembung dan sedikit basah. Jaejoong merasakan tatapan itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh Yunnie…" ancam Jaejoong imut

Yunho hanya tersenyum mesum dan meraih resleting celana istrinya.

"Ah ah shieroooooooooo!"

.

.

.

.

 ** _J-Holic café_**

.

Trakk

"Satu buah _croissant_ saus _strawberry_ dan cokelat panas"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Kibum. Sepupu Jaejoong itu baru pulang dari kampus dan mampir mengunjungi café miliknya.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana Junsu?" tanya Kibum sambil menyesap cokelat panasnya

"Junsu tidak datang hari ini. Mertuanya datang berkunjung"

"Eoh begitu…."

Kibum menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sedih. Rasa bersalah itu masih tidak bisa hilang dari hatinya.

"Jaejoongie aku-"

"Geumanhae" ucap Jaejoong tegas sambil memandang ke luar café

Namja cantik itu memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi dinding kaca café itu. Jalanan terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja tengah lalu-lalang menggunakan payung yang berwarna-warni. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Semuanya telah terjadi dan tidak akan bisa diulang kembali. Aku sudah memaafkan semuanya dan mencoba untuk memulai hidup yang baru. Aku bahagia dengan Yunho. Itu yang terpenting"

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Kibum-ah. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu"

Jaejoong memandang mata Kibum yang memerah. Namja cantik itu mengusap lelehan bening yang mengalir di pipi gembul sepupu cantiknya.

"Karena kau tidak bersalah. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kumaafkan"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut membuat Kibum juga tersenyum. Jaejoong meraih tangan Kibum.

"Dan kembalilah pada Minnie…"

Deg

Kibum terdiam.

"Semua orang tahu jika kalian masih saling mencintai. Minnie berkali-kali gonta-ganti pacar juga karena mu. Apakah anak itu harus mengencani seluruh yeoja di Korea dulu, baru kau mau kembali padanya?"

"…."

"Dia akan menjalani wajib militer akhir bulan ini selama dua tahun. Setelah itu dia akan menetap di Jepang untuk waktu yang lama. Neon gwenchana?"

"A-Aku…"

Klining

Panjang umur. Namja yang tengah mereka bicarakan muncul. Changmin tengah menggandeng seorang yeoja cantik di sampingnya. Mata bambinya menelusuri setiap sudut café mencari Jaejoong. Ketika menemukanya, tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika melihat Kibum juga ada disana.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. 'Siapa lagi kali ini' batin Jaejoong malas.

"Hey hyung. Pegopa~" rengeknya manja tanpa memperdulikan gadis cantik di sampingnya.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin mengenalkan gadis cantik ini terlebih dahulu?" Jaejoong tersenyum ramah

Yeoja cantik itu langsung tersenyum sumringah dan mengulurkan tanganya.

"Anyeong. Lee Yeonhee imnida. Aku adalah seorang model terkenal yang sedang naik daun"

'Oh….berani sekali dia bicara banmal(informal) denganku' batin Jaejoong tidak suka

"Anyeonghaseyo. Kim Jaejoong imnida, kakak ipar Changmin. Oh ya! Ini Kibum….."

"Cinta pertama Changmin"

"Hyung/Jaejoongie" ucap ChangBum bersamaan

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut namun bisa menguasai ekspresi wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Oh halo Kibum-ssi. Aku adalah pacar Changmin yang **sekarang** "

Yeonhee menekankan kata itu dengan baik. Kibum menyambut uluran tangan yeoja cantik itu.

"Oh ya aku juga membawakan sesuatu untuk Jaejoong oppa"

Jaejoong hampir saja memutar bola matanya ketika Changmin berdehem keras. Namja cantik itu akhirnya tersenyum paksa dan berpura-pura tertarik.

"Jja~ manisan buah persik buatan umma ku"

Persik~

"E-Eh…n-ne. Gamsahamida"

Buah gembul itu seolah-olah sedang menggoyang-goyangkan pantat montoknya mengejek pantat kecil Jaejoong.

Persik persik persik~

"Urghh"

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya ketika bau manis buah itu menyapa hidungnya. Perutnya mual.

Persik persik persik persik persik persik persik persik persik persik persik~

Kepalanya pusing….

PERSIIIIIKKKKK!

Syuuut~

Brukkk

"Jaejoongie!/Hyung!/Calon kakak ipar!"

.

.

.

.

 ** _YunJae apartement_**

.

Tik tok…

Tik tok…

Denting jarum jam yang menempel di dinding terdengar jelas di kamar YunJae.

Sepasang mata musang yang tajam tengah mengamati sosok namja cantik yang masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidur. Tanganya bergerak tak henti menandatangani berkas-berkas penting perusahaan Jung corp. Sesekali namja tampan itu mengibaskan kerah bajunya gerah. Meskipun AC sudah menyala maksimal, namja tampan itu masih merasa panas.

Bisik bisik….

Ck!

Bibir hatinya berdecak sebal ketika merasakan aktivitasnya terganggu…

Bisik bisik bisik~

CK!

Decakan bibir sexy itu semakin keras ketika suasana semakin tidak terkendali. Tapi sebuah gerakan kecil dari tempat tidur miliknya membuat namja musang itu teralihkan. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggiranya.

"Uh?"

Doe eyes itu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Bulu mata lentiknya mengerjap pelan. Dan

Set

Mata bulat besar itu akhirnya terbuka.

Prok prok

DOR!

Toeettttt toooeeeettttttttt!

GYAAAAA GYAAAAAA

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget melihat semua orang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

"YAH! KALIAN MENAKUTINYA!" teriak Yunho kesetanan.

.

.

.

.

"Chuka hamnida~ chukka hamnida~ uri Jaejoongie chukka hamnida~"

"Hahahahaha"

"Kyaaaa ohohohho"

"Gyaaahahahaha"

Yunho hanya bisa mendesah putus asa dan mengurut pelipisnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih terlihat linglung sembari mengelus dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Kamar mereka penuh dengan orang, tebaran confetti, dan suara terompet yang berisik.

Changmin, Kibum, Mrs Jung, bibi Shin, Junsu, Inhwan, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Seungri, Yoona, Sunny, Hyoyeon, Yuri, dan pegawai café bernama Jokwon terlihat saling berangkulan dan berputar searah jarum jam sambil menyanyikan lagu "Chuka hamnida" berulang-ulang.

Sedangkan Mr Jung, Taeyang, dan Yoochun terlihat duduk santai di sofa kamar itu sambil menyesap kopi mereka. Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap nanar kucing kesayanganya yang terlihat ketakutan di gendongan mertuanya.

"Hikss Jiji-ah…."

Bruakkk

Semua orang baru bisa berhenti ketika Mrs Jung tersandung pinggiran meja.

.

.

.

.

"Aishh pelan-pelan yeobo…"Mrs Jung merengek pada suaminya

Semua orang akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Mr Jung terlihat menggendong istrinya karena kakinya bengkak.

Blam

Yunho menutup pintu apartemen dan berjalan menuju istrinya yang tengah duduk manis sambil mengelus kepala Jiji di pangkuanya. Yunho mengambil kucing manis itu kemudian dia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Jaejoong.

"Yunnie~"

"Waeyo?" Yunho memejamkan matanya

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua orang heboh sekali? Dan kenapa semuanya memberi selamat pada Joongie?"

Srett

Yunho menggeser kepalanya hingga menghadap perut istrinya.

Cup

"Karena disini ada aegya…" Yunho mencium perut rata Jaejoong

DEG

"Ta-Tapi Joongie…"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi Tuhan sayang. Dokter Park sudah memeriksamu tadi. Usianya baru satu bulan" gumam Yunho sambil memeluk perut istrinya

"Hiks…jeongmal?"

"Ne…"

"Hikss hikss Joongie hamil?"

"Ya"

"Hik Hik"

"…"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Yunho semakin erat memeluk perut istrinya dan membiarkan istri cantiknya itu menangis bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Semakin hari perut Jaejoong semakin membesar. Fakta bahwa dia adalah istri dari seorang Jung Yunho juga sudah tersebar luas. Sebulan penuh berita tentang dirinya memenuhi majalah dan semua media berita Korea hingga ke luar negeri.

Banyak pemuja Yunho yang patah hati. Namun banyak juga yang mendukung mereka dan mendoakan agar mereka bahagia.

"Aaaaa"

Hap

"Nyam~nyam~"

Jaejoong mengunyah kue ikan yang disodorkan ahjuma penjual kue khas Korea itu dengan lahap. Mulut mungilnya penuh dan pipinya menggembung lucu.

Klik klik klik

Jepretan kamera tidak berhenti menghujani pasangan serasi itu. Ceritanya saat ini YunJae tengah berada di jalanan Kangwondo untuk berburu makanan. Jaejoong sedang ngidam ingin makan kue ikan yang masih panas langsung dari tangan penjualnya.

Semenjak kemunculan Jaejoong di media, popularitas namja cantik itu langsung melejit. Tubuh ramping, mata bulat besar seperti boneka, kulit putih dan paras ayu Jaejoong membuat banyak orang langsung jatuh cinta. Pasangan YunJae bahkan langsung dinobatkan menjadi pasangan paling serasi di Korea Selatan oleh netizen.

Yunho membelai perut besar istrinya. Tubuh besarnya mendekap erat istrinya agar tidak tergencet oleh banyaknya masa yang mengikuti mereka. Jaejoong terlihat sedikit gugup namun Yunho selalu ada di sampingnya dan menggenggam tanganya erat.

Mereka terus menelusuri jalanan yang penuh dengan jajanan malam khas Korea itu dengan para YunJae shipper mengerubungi mereka seperti lebah.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bolero hospital_**

.

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

"Yah Jung Yunho! Berhenti mondar-mandir! Kau membuat ku pusing" ucap halmonie Jung sebal.

Yunho tidak berhenti berputar seperti gangsing sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namja tampan itu begitu cemas menunggu istrinya yang tengah berjuang di dalam ruang operasi. Yunho akhirnya duduk di sebuah bangku dengan wajah yang pucat.

Mrs Jung terlihat ingin mendekat, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Hubunganya dengan Yunho memang sudah normal namun tidak bisa dibilang baik. Tidak seperti saat bersama Changmin, Mrs Jung masih merasa canggung ketika bersama Yunho.

Mata musang Yunho menangkap pantulan umma-nya dari kaca yang ada di depanya. Namja cantik itu terlihat ingin mendekat namun mundur kembali. Yunho sadar jika hubunganya dengan umma-nya masih canggung.

Yunho menoleh pada Mrs Jung yang duduk di belakangnya sedang memejamkan matanya berdoa. Namja tampan itu memperhatikan umma-nya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Wajahnya masih cantik di usianya yang sudah tidak muda. Namun Yunho juga menemukan guratan-guratan lelah tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Tubuhnya yang proposional terlihat lebih kurus sekarang.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

Yunho mengelus perut besar Jaejoong dengan lembut. Keduanya sedang bersiap untuk tidur tapi Jaejoong tak kunjung menutup doe eyes indahnya. Umur janin mereka sudah 8 bulan sekarang. Tinggal menunggu beberapa minggu lagi dan mereka dapat melihat bayi kembar mereka.

"Kenapa tidak tidur hm?"

"Aku sedang berpikir…"

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan Boo?"

"Aku baru sadar jika sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi umma"

Yunho terkekeh "Jadi karena itu Boojae tidak menggunakan kata Joongie lagi?"

"Eung~" Jaejoong menggesekan pipinya di dada bidang suaminya

"Yunnie.."

"Ne sayang"

"Minta maaflah pada umma"

 **Deg**

"W-Wae?"

"Selama 8 bulan ini aku hamil…..aku baru merasakan besarnya perjuangan seorang umma untuk anaknya. Badan sakit semua, kaki bengkak, tiap pagi mual, belum lagi pusing yang menyerang"

"…."

"Dan yang paling menakutkan adalah nanti ketika saat melahirkan. Seorang umma akan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk melahirkan anak mereka"

"…."

"Umma sangat mencintaimu Yunnie…"

Nyut

"Mungkin dulu umma pernah membuat kesalahan di masa lalunya. Tapi kita tidak bisa menghakiminya tanpa tahu apapun. Sudah banyak yang umma korbankan untuk kita. Hikss…jaebal Yunnie…minta maaflah pada umma…"

"Yunnie harus bersyukur karena masih memiliki umma disisi Yunnie….hikss…hiksss"

"Sssshhh…uljima Boo.."

 _Uljima…._

 ** _Flashback end_**

 ** _._**

Namja musang itu beranjak ke belakang dan duduk di samping Mrs Jung. Yunho kemudian memeluk umma-nya dari samping.

"Yun-"

"Mianhamnida…."

Nyut

Hati Mrs Jung seakan dicubit ketika mendengar permohonan maaf Yunho. Putra pertamanya itu memeluknya dengan erat dan menembunyikan wajahnya di pundaknya. Tubuh besarnya bergetar. Selanjutnya Mrs Jung merasakan pundaknya basah.

"Mianhamnida…." Yunho semakin terisak di pundak Mrs Jung

Kilasan-kilasan tingkah lakunya yang menyakiti hati umma-nya semakin membuat hatinya sakit. Namja tampan itu sadar seberapa besar pengorbanan namja cantik itu demi dirinya. Usahanya yang tidak kenal lelah untuk membuatnya selalu terdepan. Perjuanganya yang tidak kenal takut hanya untuk mempertahankan kebahagiaan putra-putranya. Semua dilakukan namja cantik itu tanpa minta balasan apapun. Dia melakukanya dengan sukarela. Dia melakukanya agar setiap senyum di wajah dua putranya tidak pernah hilang.

Dia melakukanya karena dia adalah seorang umma.

"Umma….."

Yunho semakin menangis keras menyesali kesalahanya. Sedangkan Mrs Jung tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Tidak. Dia bukanya merasa sedih. Justru dia merasa bahagia. Setelah sekian tahun perang dingin, akhirnya putra kesayanganya kembali ke pelukanya.

Mrs Jung mengusap air matanya yang jatuh dan membalas pelukan putra pertamanya. Namja cantik itu mengelus kepala Yunho penuh kasih sayang.

"Ssshhh gwenchana Yunho-ah….umma gwenchana"

"Hikss…"

Oeekkk oooekkk

Tepat sedetik kemudian, suara tangisan Jung junior memenuhi koridor rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Cup

Cup

"Gumawo Boo..."

Yunho tidak berhenti menciumi telapak tangan Jaejoong yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Namja cantik itu tersenyum lemah. Dilihatnya halmonie dan harabojie Jung tengah menggendong buah hatinya di dekapan masing-masing. Sedangkan Mrs Jung berdiri gugup di samping halmonie Jung. Namja cantik itu ternyata memiliki phobia terhadap anak kecil.

Mrs Jung tidak membenci mereka. Dia menyukai mereka. Hanya saja dia merasa takut dengan bentuk mereka yang kecil, mungil, dan rapuh. Dia takut akan menyakiti mereka.

"Aigooo lihatlah dia lucu sekali. Hehehe….Sekarang gendong sama Chullie monie dulu ne~"

"Tu-Tunggu dulu u-umma. A-Aku…Ak-Aku tidak-"

"Halah~"

Halmonie Jung langsung menyerahkan bayi merah itu ke pelukan Mrs Jung tanpa memperdulikan muka Mrs Jung yang langsung pucat pasi. Namja cantik itu langsung berdiri kaku seperti patung. Mata belonya menatap takut-takut cucu laki-lakinya yang bergerak-gerak kecil di pelukanya.

Bayi kecil itu menguap.

Tes

Mrs Jung meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. Bibir merahnya tersenyum lembut melihat pergerakan makhluk kecil itu. Cucu pertamanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum melihat semua orang terlihat bahagia. Mereka sangat bersyukur karena kebahagiaan akhirnya datang. Hidup mereka terasa lengkap dan sempurna.

"Aku ingin melihat aegya" lirih Jaejoong

Haraboji dan Mrs Jung mendekat ke ranjang pasien ketika mendengar suara namja cantik itu. Yunho membantu istrinya duduk bersandar di punggung tempat tidur. Jaejoong akhirnya dapat melihat putra-putrinya dari dekat.

Ya

Aegya YunJae kembar namja-yeoja.

"Apakah kalian sudah menyiapkan nama untuk mereka?"

"Ne haraboji"

Yunho membelai pipi gembul putrinya yang ada di pelukan haraboji Jung.

"Jung Jiyool. Artinya adalah gadis yang cantik. Selain itu jika diucapkan berkali-kali akan terdengar seperti nama umma Kim. Kami ingin putri kami menjadi pengingat kami akan sosok yeoja yang telah melahirkan Boojae"

Semua orang menganggukan kepala mereka setuju. Pada saat giliran putra mereka, Jaejoong mengambilnya dari gendongan Mrs Jung dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Untuk putra kami…umma yang akan memberikanya nama" Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Mrs Jung.

Ibu dari Jung Changmin dan Jung Yunho itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Tapi melihat YunJae yang tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk mantap membuat Mrs Jung membuncah bahagia. Sebenarnya namja cantik itu sudah menyiapkan nama, namun dia tidak berharap banyak.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Anyeonghaseyo nyonya Jung. Kim Moonbin imnida"_

Deg

Mrs Jung hanya bisa membatu melihat seorang namja seumuran putra bungsunya itu tengah duduk santai di kusi roda. Namja 18 tahun itu adalah seorang penderita jantung lemah yang akan menjalani operasi dua hari lagi. Yang membuat Mrs Jung terkejut adalah paras namja muda itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Yunho ketika masih remaja. Terlebih lagi….namja itu bisu.

"Apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

 _"_ _Ne. Operasi yang saya jalani hanya menyisakan 1% kemungkinan berhasil karena keadaan jantung saya sudah sangat parah"_

Remaja tampan itu menuliskan setiap kata-katanya di _note book_ yang ada di tanganya.

"Apakah orang tuamu sudah setuju?"

 _"_ _Saya yatim piatu nyonya"_ namja tampan itu tersenyum

 _"_ _Saya di besarkan oleh sebuah panti asuhan milik keluarga Jung di Busan. Sekolah saya juga dibiayai oleh keluarga anda. Hingga saya tamat SMA setahun yang lalu. Saya berhutang banyak pada keluarga anda"_

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Moonbin-ssi"

 _"_ _Saya tidak melakukanya dengan terpaksa Nyonya Jung. Dan saya juga sudah memikirkanya dengan matang. Saya tentu akan berjuang dengan seluruh kemampuan saya agar operasi jantung ini dapat berhasil. Namun jika Tuhan menghendaki lain dan saya tidak selamat. Saya ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi orang lain. Dengan mendonorkan retina saya pada anak anda"_

Hah…

"Tapi kau masih sangat muda nak"

Mrs Jung bergumam pelan sembari menghampiri Moonbin. Namja cantik itu berjongkok di depan kursi roda Moonbin dan memeluk remaja tampan itu sambil menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Gumawo Moonbin-ah….aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu…."

 ** _Flashback end_**

 ** _._**

Sett

Mrs Jung tersadar dari lamunanya dan memandang wajah tampan putranya lekat-lekat. Namja cantik itu mengulurkan tanganya dan mengusap bawah mata tajam putranya dengan lembut. Pandangan matanya kemudian beralih pada sosok mungil di dekapan Jaejoong.

Mrs Jung membelai kepala kecil bayi itu…

"Jung Moonbin"

.

.

(Bagi yang tidak bisa membayangkan Moonbin 18 tahun harap cari di gugel pic. Moonbin udah besar sekarang :D)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _4 years later…._**

.

 _"I Jung Changmin, take you Kim Kibum, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."_

.

.

 _"I Kim Kibum, take you Jung Changmin, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. I pledge you my faithfulness."_

.

"Sampai saat ini Jung Changmin dan Kim Kibum telah menghabiskan setiap saat dalam kehidupan mereka sebagai individu yang terpisah. Tapi mulai hari ini, dan setiap hari setelah hari ini mereka akan berbagi dan menjadi satu. Dengan ijin Tuhan yang berkuasa atas semuanya, Sekarang saya mengucapkan Anda adalah resmi suami dan istri" seorang pendeta mengakhiri pemberkatan pasangan ChangBum.

Plok plok plok plok

"Anda dapat mencium pengantin Anda"

Cuuuup

"Minnie~" Kibum memukul pelan dada suaminya

"YEEEAAAHHHHH!"

Woooohooooouuu

Namja tampan itu berteriak keras karena merasa lega telah bisa menjadikan Kibum sebagai istrinya. Teman-temanya dan murid-murid Kibum yang juga hadir bersorak gembira merestui kedua pasangan baru Jung itu.

Changmin langsung mengangkat tubuh Kibum _bridal style_ dan berputar-putar sebelum Mrs Jung memukul kepala Changmin dengan _purse_ mahalnya.

"Yah *ima! Kau membahayakan aegya" *anak nakal

"Eoh mianhae…aegya gwenchana?" Changmin berbicara di depan perut Kibum

"Gwenchanayo" Kibum tersenyum lembut

Ne

Kibum hamil duluan. Hadirnya seorang anak di antara ChangBum membuat kekerasan hati Kibum luluh dan akhirnya menerima Changmin kembali. Namja cantik itu berhasil keluar dari rasa bersalahnya dan melangkah ke depan menyongsong hidup baru bersama suami dan calon anak mereka.

Tap tap tap

"Uwhh~"

Seorang bocah kecil berusaha naik ke pangkuan umma cantiknya. Yunho mengambil tubuh mungil bocah itu dan mendudukanya di pangkuan istrinya.

"Waeyo?" Jaejoong menyisir rambut lembut putranya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Inhwan hyung popo Yoolie…"

YunJae langsung menoleh pada putri mereka yang terlihat anteng di pangkuan Mr Jung. Di sampingnya terlihat anak kecil lain yang tengah menciumi pipi gembul yeoja mungil itu karena gemas.

"Eoh jjiinja? Terus kenapa Binnie cemberut hm?"

"Binnie tidak cuka! Yoolie dongcaeng Binnie…"

Ommo!

Jaejoong langsung menoleh pada suaminya yang hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya tanpa dosa. _What a possessive Jung!_

"Tidak boleh begitu sayang….Itu karena Inhwan hyung juga sayang dengan Jiyoolie"

"Hmph!" Moonbin semakin menggembungkan pipinya sebal

"Aigooo jagoan appa ngambek eoh? Sini popo appa saja"

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya tapi Moonbin langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan berbalik memeluk leher Jaejoong. Duplikat Yunho versi kecil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang umma.

Moonbin menjerit-jerit tidak suka merasakan dagu Yunho yang kasar karena belum dicukur menggesek pipi mulusnya. Tapi Yunho semakin menjadi dan menciumi putranya tanpa henti sambil tertawa kencang.

"Appa chielloooyoooo!"

.

.

.

.

Hahahaha

"Weeek!" Moonbin terlihat mengejek adiknya dan berlari menjauh

"Hihihi~ op…ppa!"

Kaki mungil yeoja cilik itu melangkah lucu mengejar kakak laki-lakinya yang lebih tua 36 detik itu dengan tertatih. Mr dan Mrs Jung memandang tingkah lucu cucu mereka dengan senyuman. Mereka sedang berada di taman kota untuk menikmati sore yang cerah.

"Aigooo lucu sekali cucu anda" celetuk seorang ahjumma yang sedang jalan santai

"Terima kasih" Mr Jung tersenyum

"Ommo apakah mereka kembar?" tanya ahjumma yang lain

"Ne"

Mrs Jung memandang cucunya yang tengah asyik bermain dengan anjing labrador keluarga Jung. Kedua bocah kecil itu memang kembar, tapi tidak identik. Moonbin memiliki kulit tan dan mata musang yang tajam seperti Yunho. Namun bibirnya tipis perpaduan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jiyool berkulit putih mulus, mata bulat besar,bibir merah penuh dan hidung mancung seperti umma-nya. Jika Moonbin adalah duplikat Yunho, maka Jiyool adalah versi yeoja-mini dari Jaejoong.

Ahjumma-ahjumma itu kemudian pergi setelah mengambil beberapa foto dengan keluarga Jung.

Guk guk

Kyaaa

"Halabojie~"

Bruk

"Halmonie!"

Brukk

"Aigooo sudah selesai main-nya?" Mr Jung mengecup pipi tembam Jiyool

"Eung~ Yoolie lapal~"

"Binnie uga!"

"Ommo! Baiklah…kajja kita makan di tempat kesukaan kalian"

"Yeyyyy!"

"Tapi halmonie….umma appa eodie?" suara lembut Jiyool terdengar

Mrs Jung mengangkat tubuh kecil Jiyool dan menggendongnya.

"Bumonim-mu sedang mengunjungi haraboji dan halmoni-mu yang lain"

.

.

.

.

Srakk

Jaejoong meletakan dua ikat bunga lily putih masing-masing di atas nisan Mr dan Mrs Kim. Namja cantik itu kemudian berjongkok di dekatnya bersama suaminya.

"Umma appa anyeong~ Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku datang dengan Yunnie…."

"Anyonghaseyo abbonim, ommonim" sapa Yunho

"Umma dan appa bahagia eoh? Karena sudah bisa bersama kembali di surga. Joongie juga baik-baik saja di sini bersama Yunnie. Moonbin dan Jiyool sudah besar sekarang. Umur mereka sudah 4 tahun. Mereka sudah bisa berjalan dan berbicara dengan lancar. Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan masuk _playgroup_ "

"Oh ya! Kibum menikah dengan Changmin. Dan Bummie hamil umma hihi~"

Jaejoong tersenyum lucu namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Joongie bahagia…."

Namja cantik itu menggenggam tangan suaminya kuat. Yunho membalasnya dengan mengusap lembut punggung tangan istrinya.

"Umma dan appa tidak perlu khawatir lagi di atas sana ne. Joongie bahagia sekarang. Joongie tidak pernah menangis lagi. Semoga umma dan appa juga bahagia disana. Sampai nanti saat kita berkumpul bersama lagi…"

"Joongie sayang kalian"

Yunho memeluk pundak istrinya yang bergetar. Jaejoong menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Karena dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi.

.

.

.

.

Srak

Srak

Srakk

Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya. Tanganya memeluk lengan Yunho dengan erat. Dua sejoli itu tengah berjalan berdampingan menikmati udara sore musim gugur setelah pulang dari pemakaman.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai menelusuri jalanan pohon _ginkgo_ (dari jauh seperti _maple_ tapi warna kuning) yang tengah menggugurkan daunya. Membuat jalanan itu menjadi berwarna kuning kemerah-merahan. Dan sinar matahari sore yang hendak tenggelam, membuat suasana jalanan itu semakin indah menenangkan.

Jaejoong memandang wajah tampan suaminya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menikah denganmu"

"Nado"

"Kau bukan tipeku Yunnie-ah"

"Kau juga bukan tipeku"

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Kau pikir kau tidak?"

"Kau sombong"

"Kau cengeng"

"….."

"….."

Mereka berjalan sambil memandang manik mata pasangan masing-masing. Jaejoong mulai larut dalam manic cokelat Yunho yang tajam. Demikian juga Yunho, namja tampan itu sudah terhanyut dalam bola mata kelam istrinya yang seolah tak berdasar.

Kedua orang berbeda latar belakang itu tidak pernah menyangka jika takdir akan membawa mereka hingga sampai pada keadaan mereka saat ini.

.

 **To the lake of bright golden yellow and greenish blue**

 _"_ _Yah hati-hati kalau- Oh shit!" Yunho membanting stir ke kiri namun naas, sebuah mobil container sedang melaju cepat ke arahnya._

 _Ckiiiiittttttttt_

 _BRUUAAAAAK!_

 _._

 _Jaejoong mengambil nafas kemudian menghembuskannya pelan sebelum membuka pintu berbahan mahoni tersebut._

 _"_ _Yunho-ah"_

 **The petals of purple and crimson will fall down**

 _'_ _Kim Jaejoong aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita'_

 _._

 _"_ _Kumohon Yunho-ah hiks….jangan lakukan ini padaku hiks…"_

 _._

 _PLAKKK_

 _"_ _Hiks hiks AKU MEMBENCIMU!"_

 **The words of grief sorrowfully flutter about**

 _"_ _I love you Boo"_

 _"_ _I love you too Yunnie"_

 _._

 _"_ _Hiks…Yunnie…"_

 **Reflecting my dreams in the silent water surface**

 _"_ _Dia bisu Yunho-ah. Namanya Kim Moonbin"_

 _._

 _"_ _Dia bukan istriku"_

 _._

 _"_ _Hikss…BUNUH SAJA AKU!"_

 **The flowers scatter about, just momentary**

 _"_ _Cause I miss it Boo…your voice…"_

 _._

 _"_ _Saranghae Jung Jaejoong"_

 _"_ _Nado…Yunnie…"_

 **The petals of purple and crimson fall down**

.

.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Jung Yunho" Jaejoong menggesekan hidung mereka pelan

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Jung Jaejoong" Yunho tersenyum lembut

Cup

Keduanya mulai menyesap _cherry_ merah masing-masing…

Meskipun takdir memperlakukan mereka sesuka hatinya…

Mereka akan tetap bahagia selamanya…

.

.

.

.

 ** _Magenta…._**

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Credit song : Magenta by TVXQ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bubble's Note**

Holla eotteeeeeee? :D

Tamat dah hoho. Karena ini chap terakhir jadi bubble kasih bonus tuh lemonya tidak bubble skip hehe. Setelah ini gak tahu bubble mau post yang mana lagi. Oh ya, follow wattpad bubble ya Jingle _Bubble , bubble lagi demen pos disana lebih adem ^^. Kalo di ffn mah ada aja guest yang kurang piknik, tapi bubble maklum juga sih karena mereka memang tidak punya teman...sedih ya :(

Hm...oke kalo begitu, gomawo sudah setia mengikuti cerita bubble dan memberikan banyak cinta untuk YunJae! Sampai ketemu lagi yaaaa. Anyeooooonggg~

Bubble cipok nih mu :* mu :* mu :*

Gyaaaaaaaa nyahahaaa~


End file.
